Fate Shattered Ties
by bustercall
Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya no cedió a la maldición de Angra Mainyu logrando así su sueño de vivir una vida en paz, aun así, nunca creyó verse involucrado nuevamente en la guerra por el Santo Grial, menos viendo que ahora quienes tenían que luchar en esta era su hijo adoptivo Shirou Emiya, y su hija a quien no pudo rescatar Illyasvile von Einzbern
1. the arrival

**Kiritsugu Emiya no cedió a la maldición de Angra Mainyu logrando así su sueño de vivir una vida en paz, aun así, nunca creyó verse involucrado nuevamente en la guerra por el Santo Grial, menos viendo que ahora quienes tenían que luchar en esta era su hijo adoptivo Shirou Emiya, y la hija que no pudo rescatar Illyasvile von Einzbern**

* * *

 **Fate Shattered Ties**

 **Capitulo 1: The Arrival - Midnight**

* * *

 _Al abrir los ojos, me encontré en medio de un terrible incendio, lo poco que veía a mi alrededor que no estaba siendo consumido por las llamas me parecía conocido pero a su misma vez completamente ajeno, ese sentimiento no cambio cuando el muro de fuego desapareció llevándose con él las grandes edificaciones de aquel lugar…_

 _Estaba vivo, pero en medio del infierno me halle sin esperanza una vez más, era un milagro haber sobrevivido al fuego, pero en medio de aquel destruido terreno nadie vendría a ayudar, estaba seguro de eso, supongo que por eso mismo en ese momento sabía que no demoraría en ser uno más de aquellos cadáveres completamente calcinados, muchos de ellos con expresiones de dolor._

 _PAFFF_

 _No demore en caer, supongo que mis heridas entonces fueron demasiadas o quizás lo fue el cansancio. Lo que era claro para mí, es que no había ninguna esperanza y no solo me refiero al hecho de estar en medio de aquel moribundo infierno, mis padres, mi hogar, mis amigos, todo lo que una vez quise había sido completamente reducido a cenizas. Incluso de niño lo comprendía, si mi cuerpo se salvaba por algún milagro… mi corazón no lo haría…_

 _Sin embargo, no fue así…_

 _-¡está vivo!¡está vivo!...-_

 _No fue así, porque alguien vino aun cuando nadie lo haría… ciertamente no puedo recordar muchas cosas con claridad de ese momento, sin embargo, lo que si recuerdo claramente, fue la cara de agradecimiento y de alegría tan radiante que mi salvador me brindo en ese momento, haciéndome sentir cierto enojo y envidia de su felicidad pese a ser yo quien estaba siendo rescatado._

 _Si, recuerdo claramente mi primer encuentro con quien sería mi padre, Kiritsugu Emiya…_

* * *

La luz se filtraba ya fuertemente a través de las ventanas del cobertizo, revelando en su interior una serie de objetos apilados y almacenados en cajas y demás ya cubiertas de polvo a los costados y en cuyo centro se encontraba un joven de cabellos naranjas vestido con un uniforme de color marrón, quien poco a poco moviéndose lentamente comenzaba a despertar mirándose a sí mismo en medio de una serie de tubos y piezas de unos cuantos electrodomésticos dañados

-debí… quedarme dormido aquí otra vez…- bufa para sí mismo somnoliento aun, respirando hondamente esperando que el frio aire matutino agazape por completo con su estado actual, mirando la hora, noto que aún era temprano arrancándole una sonrisa de alivio -…Mejor me apresuro, Fuji nee aún no ha llegado y no creo que le agrade descubrir que una vez más me quede dormido en este lugar…-

Al salir del cobertizo, Shirou fue recibido por la visión de la casa de su padre, una enorme casa estilo japonesa a las afueras de la ciudad que bien podría parecer una mansión, eso pensarían la mayoría al ver la edificación principal y el enorme jardín trasero que esta tenia. Siempre se había sentido un tanto cohibido de niño al verse mucho tiempo solo en tan enorme lugar, sin embargo el sentimiento fue desapareciendo con el tiempo.

Al ingresar a la casa, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, si bien sentía que se había despertado lo suficientemente temprano, se dio cuenta tras espabilar que estaba sobre el tiempo para encubrir su crimen de la nieta del terrateniente Fujimura por lo que la mejor forma de encubrirlo era preparando un elaborado desayuno para ambos

Diez minutos después, el ruido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose alerto al peli rojo quien inmediatamente apresuraba a servir los dos desayunos para ambos, justo a tiempo para que Taiga Fumijura entrase y fuera recibida por la invitante escena

-Fuji nee, buenos días…-

-¡Buenos días Shirooouuu!...- respondía con su característica jovialidad e ímpetu, sentándose inmediatamente a desayunar atacando la sopa de miso en primer lugar, Shirou por su parte comía mas a su ritmo

-¿Cómo está?...- pregunto el cortando un poco el silencio y para disfrutar del ameno ambiente con quien veía como a una hermana mayor

-bastante bueno como siempre, sabes que por eso me gusta venir a desayunar acá…- contestaba la mujer de cabellos castaños sonriente y casi ronroneante como un gato

-bueno, solo preguntaba por qué te veo de particular buen humor…- contestaba el peli rojo divertido arrancándole una mirada de soslayo a la adulto del lugar

-bueno, me entere que Kiritsugu regresaba hoy, ya sabes…-

Shirou negaba con su cabeza

-sí, regresa hoy, pero estará llegando mañana por la mañana aproximadamente…-

Durante un momento, el ambiente se ensombreció en ese lugar de mano de Fujimura Taiga quien pasaba del gozo casi felino de su desayuno a un estado depresivo al borde de las lágrimas

-no puede ser, yo quería ver a tu padre hooooyyy…-

Shirou por su parte se limitó a reír

-al menos tú has viajado con él una que otra ocasión, desde que tengo memoria sale a "viajar por el mundo porque si" hasta desaparecer por meses y en ningún momento me ha invitado a acompañarlo como si lo hace contigo…-

-tonto, eso es porque tu aun estas estudiando, sería irresponsable por parte de Kiritsugu llevarte a uno de sus viajes de negocios cuando estas aun en tu jornada estudiantil…-

-hi hi…- contestaba Shirou mirando a un costado con la taza de sopa alzada, desde que era chico esos viajes le habían causado cierta curiosidad, no por el hecho de querer saber que pasaba en estos, Kiritsugu siempre le contaba de sus aventuras cuando volvía y estaba seguro que nunca había estado en la necesidad de mentirle en ninguno de los casos. No, le causaba curiosidad lo que esos viajes de negocios acontecían como una fuente de aprendizaje para él, después de todo era alguien sin talento, pero en definitiva… era un aprendiz de Mago

Aun le hacía gracia cuando recordaba aquella ocasión en el hospital cuando Kiritsugu Emiya le propuso adoptarlo no sin antes haber dicho algo tan surreal como

"creo que debería decírtelo, soy un mago"

Al principio dentro de su inocencia infantil lo había creído a medias desde su fantasía, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que si era un mago y todo lo que esto acontecía, no fue raro entonces que entusiasmado se hubiese ofrecido a ser su aprendiz, siendo el mago Emiya un tanto reacio a eso, orillándolo hasta su día actual a más trabajo de bases físicas y proyectuales que enseñándole magia de verdad

En realidad no lo culpaba, sabía que como mago apestaba y no solo se trataba de que no había sido expuesto a los experimentos que los primogénitos de las casas principales eran sometidos para aumentar su potencial mágico, sino que así mismo carecía de cualquier aptitud mágica más allá de sus dos únicas habilidades horriblemente básicas

-una lástima, y yo que quería hablarle a tu padre de tu progreso en la clase de inglés y de paso decirle que te convenciera de volver al dojo de tiro con arco…-

Una ceja carraspeaba furiosamente ante el descaro de la mujer tigre

-agradecería que no metieras a mi padre en esos asuntos…-

-pero Shirou, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi después de llamarme por ese apodo durante la clase de ayer ¿acaso crees que no merezco una retribución por tu grave ofensa?...-

-¿no estas exagerando un poco?...-

La charla se mantuvo en ese ambiente ameno durante unos minutos más, culminando el desayuno justo a tiempo para que la profesora improbable pudiera salir a toda carrera en su moto scouter en dirección a la escuela, algunas personas conocían de su aparente parentesco con el peli rojo, pero muchas otras no y para ambos era mejor que las cosas siguieran asi, por lo que a paso lento Shirou Emiya no demoro en tomar su propio rumbo para la escuela, después de todo, había unos asuntos menores que le gustaba atender antes del inicio de las clases

* * *

-entonces… ¿crees que puedes repararlo?...-

-bueno, no se ve especialmente dañado…-

Un suspiro resignado escapaba de Ryudou Issei, presidente del concejo estudiantil de la escuela quien un tanto aliviado no podía evitar desahogarse levemente con su compañero quien había resultado ser un excelente mecánico empírico al cual había podido acudir en casos de extrema urgencia y nunca había sido mal correspondido por este

-disculpa que te moleste con esto Emiya, pero el presupuesto de la escuela recientemente se ha ido en su mayoría a los clubes deportivos y bueno, basta con decir que se acerca el invierno y casi todos los calefactores están como este…-

El pelirojo observaba con cierto interés el calefactor averiado que se le había encomendado esa mañana, el primero de varios por lo que estaba escuchando, de buenas a primeras el problema parecía no ser algo que le quebrase la cabeza

-Issei, no tardare nada ¿te molestaría esperar afuera mientras hago mi trabajo?...- preguntaba Shirou de manera amable

-de acuerdo, no te interrumpiré…- contestaba Issei saliendo del lugar, entendiendo que el procedimiento de trabajo de su compañero quizás era más delicado de lo que pareciera a simple vista.

Ya solo en el salón, el peli rojo se permitía una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras colocando su mano sobre el electrodoméstico, vertió parte de la poca magia que podía transmitir a través de sus circuitos mágicos, haciendo que su mente comenzase a percibir una lectura cuasi planimetría del mismo en su mente

-vamos a ver, dos de los interruptores están fallando… esto debido a que él tuvo de transferencia está completamente quemado al parecer por un corto circuito… proveniente de los cables de corriente…-

Tras finalizar su análisis, Shirou Emiya miraba el calentador con cierto estoicismo cruzándose de brazos

-bueno, los cables los puedo unir y aislar con cinta adhesiva, pero el tubo está completamente dañado y no es que hayan repuestos para modelos tan antiguos como estos en las tiendas, en casos normales, esto debería reciclase de inmediato…- bufaba a manera de monologo Shirou, para luego volver a posar su mano sobre el calentador, esta vez, transmitiendo una leve ráfaga mágica más concentrada que la que usaba para la sola observación -…supongo que puedo hacer algo si todos los materiales me los provee el mismo calentador…-

Si bien en el exterior no parecía estar pasando nada fuera de escucharse un leve zumbido eléctrico muy suave como para ser percibido sin tener el oído cerca del electrodoméstico, dentro del mismo la energía mágica que se había vertido sobre el tubo de transmisión del calor despejaba el metal quemado y lo reemplazaba tomando parte de la carcasa misma a manera de adherente. Tras unos minutos, el adolescente se levantaba pasando el dorso de su mano por su frente, satisfecho pero algo afectado

-espero que los demás calefactores no estén en la misma condición, de lo contrario podría terminar en la enfermería antes de empezar el día…-

Habiendo terminado su labor, el peli rojo abría la puerta del salón del concejo estudiantil, viendo que Issei estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared esperando

-¿y bien?..-

-bueno, termine…- contesto este satisfecho -…era cosa de circuitos cruzados…-

-¿entonces se dañó por corto circuito?...- pregunto el peli azul convencido de la perdida

-no necesariamente, tenía algo de cauterizador en mis herramientas y bueno, hay ciertos trucos que conozco para esta clase de situaciones, por lo que está perfectamente funcional, aguantara por este invierno y con algo de suerte por el siguiente también…-

Un tanto sorprendido, el peli azul se limitaba a pasar del asombro a la satisfacción

-vaya Emiya, eres todo un personaje…- suspiraba el peli azul genuinamente agradecido -…en algún momento debo encontrar la forma de devolverte todos estos favores… ¿vamos prosiguiendo con el siguiente?...-

-vamos, no es para tanto, sabes que me gusta ayudar…- contestaba algo nervioso el peli rojo por las palabras de su compañero -…si, vayamos por el siguiente antes de que empiecen las clases…-

Siendo así, ahora ambos adolescentes caminaban en dirección a las escaleras, con el objetivo de bajar a la primera planta, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a bajar por esta, en el descanso de la misma había dos estudiantes de primero, una chica de cabellos y ojos morados con un cinto rojo atado sobre su oreja izquierda y un chico de cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás que usaba lentes cuadrados

-vaya, es Matou Sakura si no me equivoco…- murmuraba Issei con un tono bajo para evitar llamar la atención de sus compañeros, Shirou asentía a ese comportamiento, él también había escuchado el nombre de esa chica en ocasiones pasadas así como también la había visto a prudencial distancia en diversos momentos del día así como cuando estaba en el club de tiro con arco, no solo por el hecho de que era una de las chicas más hermosas de los primeros cursos, sino también por como en contraste, su mirada y su carácter era fría y despectiva

-lo siento, no me interesa salir contigo…- sentenciaba ella sin ningún atisbo de emoción más allá de la frustración o el mal humor -…agradecería que no volvieras a hacerme perder el tiempo…-

Habiendo destrozado lo que parecía una confesión de amor, Matou Sakura sin tener en consideración al destrozado chico comenzaba a subir por las escaleras para encontrarse con el hecho de que había tenido al presidente del concejo y al conserje lambiscón de la escuela como espectadores, en ocasiones anteriores hubiera pasado de ellos sin ninguna clase de contemplación o sin darle importancia a que la hubieran espiado en un momento intimo como ese, sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención del peli rojo, más precisamente la estela azul cristalina que su mano despedía, obviamente era un residuo de energía mágica que los humanos corrientes no podían ver a simple vista

-señorita Matou, buenos días…- saludo Issei restándose importancia a si mismo tratando de no incomodar a la hostil kouhai

-Seito Kaicho, buenos días…- saludaba ella en concordancia al parecer, sin afán de achacarles nada el que ellos la hubieran espiado, sin embargo, para extrañeza e incomodidad de Shirou, la mirada de desprecio absoluto de la peli morada a tan corta distancia lo confundió, puesto que le daba a entender que ella si tenía algo en contra de él más allá del que la hubiesen espiado

-Apestas…- bufo ella con absoluto asco y desprecio antes de pasar derecho de ambos adolescentes procediendo a avanzar por su camino, dejando confundidos tanto a Issei como a Shirou

-¿Qué fue eso?...- pregunto el peli azul, el conocía la fama de la peli morada, pero era la primera vez que le había visto hablarle con tal tono a alguien

-no… no lo sé…- respondió confundido y de cierta manera apesumbrado el peli naranja, por alguna extraña razón el tono con el que ella le había hablado le había causado cierto pesar -….estoy seguro que esta es la primera vez que cruzamos palabras…-

Sin más que decir por lo incómodo y tenso de la situación, tanto presidente como ayudante procedieron a continuar con su camino hacia el siguiente calentador y de ahí a cumplir con su rutina estudiantil, mientras a la distancia el gesto de descontento de la peli morada se acentuaba cada vez más

 _-¡No!¡Sakura!¡ya basta!¡pro-pro-prometo no volver a hacerte nada!¡pero no me mates!-_

-Apesta… a mago de segunda…-

Finiquito ella dando por concluido el asunto, si ese sujeto se atrevía a aparecerse en su camino en su patética calidad de mago, ella le daría el final que hechiceros de segunda merecían

Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones no demoraron en desaparecer cuando tuvo su segundo encuentro inoportuno en la mañana, respecto a este sus expresiones se mostraban menos estoicas y se permitía a si misma mostrar claro fastidio más que por el hecho de no haber ya ningún estudiante común en ese estrecho corredor

Rin Tohsaka por su parte no mostraba en su rostro ninguna clase de molestia ni descontento, simplemente mostraba algo de leve impresión por el comportamiento de la heredera de los Matou, dándole a entender a esta que quizás la cara que estaba haciendo al pensar en Shirou Emiya era algo poco común

-nunca creí verte mostrar emociones nuevamente Matou san…- bufo esta justo cuando la peli morada ya había pasado de ella, haciendo que se detuviese en seco -… sin embargo no puedo consentir que demuestres tal hostilidad contra estudiantes de este lugar porque si…-

La mirada de Sakura se estrechaba considerablemente, volteando a mirar de reojo a una de las estudiantes más populares de toda la escuela, simplemente le dedico una sonrisa llena de cinismo y desprecio

-cierto, se me olvidaba que los nobles Tohsaka son magos que jamás pondrían en riesgo la vida de inocentes por el bienestar de la magia ¿o me equivoco?...-

La sorna y desprecio con la que Sakura le hablaba trillaba levemente los nervios de Rin quien sintió claramente el sarcasmo dentro de aquella afirmación, sin embargo, en su rol actual como líder de su familia no mostro ninguna clase de afirmación o de negación, simplemente mantuvo silencio, esperando a ver con qué clase de bizarrada salía quien antaño fue su hermana.

-nada de lo que ocurra en este lugar o quienes lo integran me importa en absoluto Onee sama así que no te preocupes… fufu… bueno, a menos de que el abuelo lo ordene, ya sabes que es hora ¿no es asi?...-

Esta vez Rin Tohsaka no se mantuvo impasible, girando sobre si misma se permitió estar frente a la espalda de la peli morada, mirándola desafiante

-supongo que esto me asegura que tú también vas a participar…-

-no estoy en la obligación de hacerlo, Ojii sama me dijo que mi deber era participar en la siguiente guerra, sin embargo creo que le he visto bastante interesado en participar puesto que la única maga decente de la que se tiene noticia hasta ahora… eres tu…-

-vaya, me halagas…- contestaba sarcástica la peli negra -…supongo que al final, tu y yo tendremos que enfrentarnos…-

La mirada de Sakura pasaba por encima de su hombro enfocándose despectivamente sobre su hermana

-Onee sama, enfrentarnos significaría que tú y yo estaríamos en igual de condiciones para vencer sobre el otro, lo nuestro simplemente será tu ejecución a mis manos…-

Sin decir mucho más la peli violeta continuaba su camino hacia su clase, por su parte la cabeza de la familia Tohsaka asentía para sí misma, sabía que este era un escenario que podía darse, antaño creía que la casa de los Matou había perdido su afinidad mágica y como magos ya no representaban peligro alguno, sin embargo la crianza de Sakura por parte de estos habían dado nueva vida a esa casta y por lo que se podía sentir de mano del solo poder en su mirada, el anciano Matou Souken no había escatimado esfuerzo apostando todo al regalo de su padre para con ellos.

-nunca creí que tendría que tomar la vida de mi propia hermana…- sentencio para sí misma continuando su camino, el que ambas se encontrasen en la guerra por el santo grial terminaría irremediablemente con la muerte de una de las dos y era perfectamente consciente de eso

* * *

-vamos ¿dices que ni si quiera lo vas a pensar?...- rogaba una vez más una chica de curso superior rogándole enérgicamente a su compañero más joven de cabellos rojizos

-lo siento, pero ya termine con el club de tiro con arco…- contestaba Shirou con cierta parsimonia sacando una lata de café de una maquina expenderá dentro de la escuela -…Mitzusuri, no quiero volver, en serio…-

Con resignación la castaña dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado

-una lástima, Fujimura sensei nos dijo que finalmente hoy te convencería de volver…- agregaba está rascándose la cabeza cansada y frustrada, por su parte el Emiya daba un leve respingo al articular tal patraña con lo ocurrido esta mañana

-así que para eso ella estaba esperando el regreso de mi padre…- susurro para sí mismo para que su compañera no la escuchara, dándose la vuelta para continuar por su recorrido

-¿tiene que ver con lo ocurrido esta mañana con Matou san?...- pregunto está acercándose al peli rojo por su oreja arrancándole un escalofrió por la cercanía del aliento a su cuello no siendo esa la sensación más incomoda

-¿disculpa?...- pregunto Shirou extrañado por esa afirmación haciendo que la castaña pasase su brazo por encima de su hombro mirando a los costados como si fuese a contar un secreto

-Matou san ha estado bastante extraña desde esta mañana después de las practicas matutinas y las malas lenguas dicen que fue porque tu e Issei san la estaban espiando durante una confesión de amor que ella rechazo…nunca pensé que fueses un acosador Shirou-

El rostro del peli rojo se teñía de un rojo intenso al haber quedado como un fisgón a ojos de los estudiantes de la escuela, sensación que se hacía más incómoda cuando era el capitán del equipo de tiro con arco, chismosa consagrada fuese quien le estuviese echando el chisme en cara cuando se trataba solo de un mal entendido

-¡yo no la estaba espiando!¡simplemente pasaba por ahí!...- exclamo completamente abochornado lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de otros estudiantes que estaban pasando por el lugar

A la explosiva reacción, la capitana del club de tiro con arco simplemente se puso los dedos en la frente negando divertida

-relájate, es una broma…- recalcaba ella alzando sus manos en defensa tras ver el arrebato casi infantil de su amigo para luego suspirar y mostrar en su rostro ahora un rastro de melancolía -…no creí que hubiera algo que hiciese que esa chica mostrase emoción alguna ¿sabes? Antes era bastante difícil lidiar con ella, siempre estaba de mal humor, pero después de lo que le ocurrió a su hermano simplemente dejo de mostrar cualquier reacción o sentimiento, me preocupo bastante…-

Shirou sin duda alguna estaba extrañado por las palabras de su compañera, recordaba del tiempo cuando estaba en el club que Matou Shinji era un sujeto pedante, arrogante y prepotente con los más jóvenes del grupo y que en buena parte siempre desquitaba parte de su rabia con la chica de cabellos morados, a su parecer era una lástima, siempre pensó que hubiera sido lindo hablar con ella y amistar un poco, pero simplemente el tiempo que le quería dedicar al club finalizo, el entrenamiento mágico y el querer empezar a trabajar habían acabado con cualquier interés que tuviese en seguir en un lugar donde quería interactuar con las personas, pero no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo

Siempre se preguntó el porqué de ese sentimiento de no poder acercarse a los demás

Podía inventarse mil y un excusas para haberlo hecho, pero al final había dejado el club de tiro con arco precisamente porque nunca pudo terminar de acostumbrarse a estar rodeado de gente que quisiera acercarse más a él, la chica delante de él era el mejor ejemplo de ese sentimiento

-la verdad nunca me fije en detalle en cómo era el comportamiento de Matou san…- confesaba el peli rojo algo cohibido -… solo quería apuntar bien y acertar…-

El gesto de la capitana del club de tiro con arco se agrio levemente

-no te cuestionare la falta de dedicación, pero decir cosas así te hará parecer un bicho raro…- cerrando la familiaridad de la charla con esa afirmación, ella se permitía girar de manera curiosamente coqueta para alguien con un carácter tomboy mas que marcado para despedirse del peli rojo -… por favor, considera volver con nosotros, esa rareza tuya es extrañada por las chicas del club, hasta luego…-

Shirou simplemente se quedó viendo a su compañera retirarse por el corredor esbozando una sonrisa confidente, ciertamente ella era una persona bastante divertida y con quien podía congeniar a su parecer, si quizás fuese algo más osado, estaba seguro que no le hubiera molestado tratar de invitarla a salir… idea que descartaba nuevamente al darse cuenta que más de la mitad del tiempo de la cita ella se la pasaría haciendo de su persona un chiste

Con ese pensamiento lánguido pero ameno sobre sí mismo prosiguió a su siguiente clase

* * *

Caída ya tarde la noche, Shirou Emiya finalmente regresaba a su hogar, ciertamente si poco después del medio día terminaba su jornada estudiantil, el exceso de tiempo libre que tenía cada que Kiritsugu Emiya no se encontraba para que profundizaran en su entrenamiento decidió optar por conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, facilitado gracias a que su jefe era un antiguo compañero de estudio de Taiga quien si bien al principio vio que alguien tan joven trabajara como algo malo, el hecho de que este no estuviera de ocioso y se volviera eventualmente perezoso le dio a él la razón para que al final ayudase en el almacén de una modesta tienda en el centro de la ciudad

 _-"gracias Shirou, aquí tienes un extra por venir el día de hoy"-_

Era cierto lo que había dicho su jefe, ese día no tenía la obligación de ir, sin embargo quien cubría su turno se había enfermado por las fugas de gas que se habían desatado por la ciudad recientemente y de manera altruista este había ido a respaldarlo mientras estaba enfermo, razón por la cual se le había premiado con un pequeño extra monetario que no venía nada mal para las necesidades futuras, llevando en su mano una bolsa de mercado especialmente grande tenía planes para preparar una comida digna de una celebración, después de todo su padre llegaría a su casa al día siguiente

Llegando a los suburbios noto que si bien las calles estaban adecuadamente iluminadas, estas estaban prácticamente vacías, lo más lógico era pensar que era por el tema de las fugas de gas y lo que muchas personas temerosas interpretaban como una creciente ola de delincuencia de algún tipo, por lo que no se extrañó de notar que el recorrido a su casa fuese casi fantasmal, sentimiento más profundizado cuando podía ver el vaho de su aliento al respirar

-…¡!..-

Por eso mismo se extrañó sobremanera cuando sobre una creciente de la vía, vio una figura completamente extraña, la de una joven de cabellos plateados viéndolo con cierta superioridad la cual avanzando por su camino permitía al peli rojo denotar más de sus detalles, como la ropa de invierno que estaba utilizando resaltando su juego de abrigo y gorro morado, su piel pálida como la nieve en juego con su cabello platino y sus extraños pero penetrantes ojos rojos cuya intensidad parecía que lo tumbaría al suelo si no tenía cuidado

 _-qué extraño color de ojos…-_

Conocía de casos curiosos donde las personas tenían ojos azules, verdes, incluso morados como los de sakura, incluso más aun personas con heterocromia, pero era la primera vez que veía a una chica con unos ojos de tal color iguales a los rubíes y eso le intrigo, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le alerto que no era únicamente lo único de esos ojos lo que lo estaba atrapando

 _-¡peligro!-_

Su cuerpo reaccionaba al ver a esa chica como si fuese la peor amenaza que hubiera visto nunca antes, casi como si hubiese sido más factible lidiar con un ladrón armado que con ella, un sentimiento aún más incómodo cuando meditaba que se disparó solamente con verla a los ojos y que si no corría ahora mismo, algo peor que la muerte le ocurriría

-oye, deberías relajarte un poco…-

-¡ah!...-

Jadeando pesadamente por aire, Shirou se reincorporo inmediatamente, sintiendo como su ser volvía a la normalidad cuando la misma amenaza inminente que lo estaba acosando ahora lo miraba con cierta condescendencia pero de manera imperceptible para él, con malicia

Él por su parte inquietó al notar que estaba mirando más de la cuenta a una chica que se había encontrado caminando por la calle, queriendo disculparse inmediatamente por parecer un acosador

-morirás si no lo invocas pronto… Onii chan…-

Murmuro ella antes de continuar con su camino como si nunca hubiese dicho nada, aun cuando Shirou había girado tan bruscamente a mirar sobre su espalda si había escuchado realmente ese mensaje tan críptico soltado por esa niña pequeña, parte de su ser sintió que tenía que perseguirla y preguntarle qué significaba lo que le había dicho, sin embargo, pronto se vio detenido al notar lo extraño y mal visto que seria que comenzase a acosar a una joven de poco menos edad que la de él en medio de la calle por la noche, por lo que con cierta incomodidad, procedió a continuar su recorrido a su casa

-Tadaima…-

Si bien había saludado era más cuestión de costumbre puesto que su casa estaba completamente deshabitada para esa hora

 _-recuerda que este lugar siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti, corresponde su hospitalidad siempre que puedas hacerlo…-_

No entendía del todo porque Kiritsugu hacia unos años le había dicho tal cosa, a esas alturas suponía que se debía más al tema de querer enseñarle a tener aprecio por las cosas simples tales como el respeto al lugar que le brindaba un techo y abrigo, por eso mismo no se sorprendió de que con el tiempo comenzase a saludar a la misma casa aunque no hubiera nadie en ella, de la misma manera eso marcaba una pauta para saber que él tenía su amplio terreno para disponer de este como mejor quisiera y eso significaba darse más anchas con el tema de su entrenamiento

 _-un mago tiene que estar en buena forma… puesto que su cuerpo tiene que responder adecuadamente si quiere que su magia este a la altura…-_

Ya desde antes acostumbraba a hacer ejercicio físico por las mañanas aprovechando el extraño pero muy completo dojo que tenía la casa cortesía del terrateniente que la tuvo antes de que su padre la obtuviese, el lugar le proveía no solo del espacio adecuado para entrenar sino de la motivación para hacerlo, en cierta manera se orgullecía de su condición física actual y lo que esto estéticamente arraigaba

Pero había una rutina que primaba por sobre todas las demás

 _-ser mago significa enfrentarse a la muerte cara a cara en cada ocasión…-_

Y esa era la que se iba a desarrollar en el edificio anexo donde había despertado esa misma mañana, el lugar que su padre había convertido en un "taller mágico"

Llegada la media noche Shirou Emiya iba a empezar con su entrenamiento mágico, aquel que le había mostrado en principio que era lo que significaba tan criptica frase dicha por su padre adoptivo y que cada noche que se preparaba para entrenar recordaba con fuerza, después de todo él era un simple humano cuyo cuerpo no había sido modificado desde infante ni tenia talentos especiales para la magia

 _-Trace On-_

Por lo que tan pronto bufaba ese conjuro que no era tal sino una forma de sugestionarse un estado mental, transformaba su energía vital en algo que dicho metafóricamente era una barra de metal que se hundía profundamente en su columna haciendo estremecer todos sus nervios, luchando contra la violenta invasión de tal energía para crear un circuito mágico artificial, si perdía esa contienda consigo mismo, aquella energía que buscaba crear lo destruiría por dentro, pero si triunfaba, tendría las herramientas mínimas para hacer su magia por más básica que esta fuese

La magia que pudo aprender por cuenta propia, aquella que Kiritsugu muy poco le había ayudado a desarrollar precisamente porque quería evitarle un mundo cercano a la muerte

En un día normal, tras haber vencido en esa lucha por obtener su poder, empezaría el entrenamiento para terminar de perfeccionar su "refuerzo" y avanzar en "modificación" sin embargo tan pronto controlo por completo la energía mágica que recorría su cuerpo

 _"Morirás… Onii chan!"_

 _-_ ¡GAARRRGGHHHHH!...-

Un grito ahogado escapo de su ser tan pronto aquella sensación nauseabunda se apodero de su ser tan pronto trato de hacer uso de su energía mágica, disparando inmediatamente la misma sensación aprehensiva por la que había pasado hacia unas horas, sensación que su mente condensaba en una imagen de aquella chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos que lo miraba con una sonrisa crápula, chasqueando su lengua antes de pasar de su gesto prepotente a uno de ira mal contenida

 _"Me encargare de destruir no solo tu cuerpo… si no también tu alma, así como él lo hizo conmigo"_

-¡AAHHHH!-

Un último alarido salió de su ser tan pronto su vista capto de nuevo la realidad, notando como su ser pese al frio estaba completamente lleno de sudor y como su cuerpo se sentía exiguo de energía, no obstante, pese a su estado alterado e cual no le permitía si quiera respirar adecuadamente, noto como en su mano derecha tenia lo que creía era una de los tubos de acero con los que trabajaba, sin embargo, este estaba completamente desfigurado siendo ahora más alargado y afilado en un borde tomando en esta parte formas irregulares y estrafalarias

-¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?...-

Nunca antes había deformado tanto un objeto con su magia, a lo mas que había aspirado en el pasado era a deformar pequeñas partes o cambiar las dimensiones de otras, pero esta era la primera vez que su modificación había sido tan considerable

Sin embargo más que la modificación, fue la razón lo que lo tenía especialmente alterado

-¿Por qué… estoy aterrado de esa chica?...-

En el mundo de la magia cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, sin embargo el poco mago se consideraba siendo poco más que un novato ¿entonces por qué esa chica que si parecía ser una maga consolidada lo había atacado?... o peor ¿esa chica realmente era una maga? Una serie de preguntas comenzó a abordarlo, muchas de las cuales se quedaron sin respuesta puesto que tras su titánico esfuerzo, Shirou Emiya no demoro en caer inconsciente, sintiendo como su ser se desarticulaba como si se tratase de una marioneta a la que le cortaron sus cuerdas

* * *

 _-no deberías practicar más esa magia… no es algo que te pueda ser de utilidad y por el contrario tu cuerpo tiene que pagar considerablemente por su uso…-_

 _-lo siento viejo, pero es la única magia que Shirou Emiya se puede permitir utilizar… así que solo me queda practicarla lo más que pueda hasta que le pueda dar un uso real…-_

 _Aquella sombra difuminaba suspiraba cansado una vez mas_

 _-prometiste que me ayudarías y que me enseñarías como ser un mago como tu…-_

 _-lo sé, pero el escenario de la magia es uno que pide total compromiso, recuerda que en tu caso requerirá aún mucho más ya que no puedo pasarte mi cresta mágica… ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en volverte un mago?...-_

 _El simplemente ladeaba su cabeza levemente, confundido por esa pregunta_

 _-creo que ya te lo he dicho, es porque cuando crezca quiero ser el héroe que tu quisiste ser de joven…-_

 _Una leve pausa se asentaba en esa versión borrosa de la sala de estar del lugar, donde cierto adolescente miraba todo en una escala de blanco y negro de tintes distorsionados, sin embargo, recordaba claramente la cara que puso su padre tras escuchar esa respuesta_

 _-¿vale la pena pasar lo que sufrirás por algo que a estas alturas puedes considerar una simple fantasía?...-_

 _Aun en su sueño, Shirou pudo sentir como un espectador como su mirada se estrechó ante las palabras de su padre adoptivo_

 _-porque para mí es algo real y no una simple fantasía… y sobre mí compromiso para con la magia… supongo que yo seré el maestro del peor de mis escenarios si eso me permite lograrlo…-_

 _Kiritsugu miro con reproche a su hijo adoptivo, sin embargo lo conocía perfectamente bien, tres años estuvo insistiéndole fervientemente que le enseñase magia por lo cual sabía que no daría el pie a torcer ahora que él ya había cedido a enseñarle_

 _-como me gustaría que no hubieses dicho eso…-_

… _._

…

-¿Shirou?...-

-mmmmm-

-ahh…- gemía fastidiado levemente un hombre de apariencia envejecida, vestido con un gabán negro sobre una camisa de bonotes gris y un pantalón negro, corbata desajustada y bastón en mano, antaño su hijo adoptivo lo describía como alguien muy joven para haber sido comparado como su padre, ahora, su rostro prematuramente añejado sumado a la decoloración parcial de su cabello destacaba casi por encima de su rostro ameno y jovial… torcido actualmente en uno de desaprobación -…Shirou despierta…-

Por supuesto el adolescente al haber quedado inconsciente la noche anterior tendido en el piso rápidamente abandono el mundo del sueño con el estímulo exterior, reconociendo poco a poco conforme se aclaraba su vista al hombre que le había salvado la vida

-¿Kiritsugu?...- al notar que evidentemente si se trataba de este y que lo estaba despertando al encontrarlo dormido en el edificio anexo no demoro en alertarse y actuar con resignación -… rayos, ¿lo hice verdad?...-

-¿lo de desobedecer mi orden de no forzar tu circuito mágico y quedarte completamente inconsciente tras perder el control de este? Si, lo hiciste…- contesto este con un tono neutro que no ayudaba mucho a disfrazar su mal humor -… Vamos, Taiga llego hace un rato y está preguntando por ti, y ya sabes cómo se pone ella cuando te ve durmiendo a la intemperie…-

Asintiendo el peli rojo obedecía la orden de su padre, saliendo junto a este hacia el edificio principal, sintiéndose poco a poco más alegre de ver a su padre adoptivo y mentor ya de vuelta en casa tras casi tres meses de ausencia

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?...- pregunto Shirou tratando de normalizar el ambiente entre ambos, para su agrado, el gesto de Kiritsugu se torcía en una sonrisa amena

-fue horrible, pero valió la pena…- contesto con su característico tono jovial -…lo importante es que ya estoy en casa y pretendo quedarme una buena temporada…-

-esa es una buena noticia…- contestaba el peli rojo entusiasmado, buena parte de su progreso como mago la tenía bajo las enseñanzas directas de Kiritsugu aunque este las considerase nimias o prácticamente nulas

Al entrar en la casa, rápidamente ambos fueron abordados violentamente por la nieta del terrateniente Fujimura

-¡Shirou!¡¿Qué estabas haciendo en el almacén?!...- pregunto está claramente enojada -…¡no me digas que otra vez te quedaste dormido en ese lugar!-

-para nuestro alivio resulto no ser así…- contestaba Kiritsugu cortando cualquier posibilidad de su hijo adoptivo de contestar -…lo encontré limpiando el lugar y cuando le pregunte si había amanecido ahí me dijo que no… y no veo por qué no creerle…-

La profesora del chico por supuesto sintió el aire de confidencialidad sospechosa entre ambos, por lo cual ya se preparaba para arremeter contra ambos

-¿gustas takoyaki?...- pregunto el Emiya mayor interrumpiendo el grito que nunca salió -…compre demasiado en el aeropuerto y no me lo pude comer todo…-

Como por instinto, su cuerpo recordando porque era que ella estaba ahí todas las mañanas cedió momentáneamente su mal humor para predisponerse completamente en pos de recibir así fueran dulces a la primera hora del día

-si… no veo por qué no…-

-están en la cocina, ya los deje sobre el mesón…-

Sin terminar de esperar la aprobación del patriarca Emiya, Taiga salía disparada inmediatamente hacia está dejando en la entrada del corredor a padre e hijo quienes tras asimilar el estrambótico acto de su inquilina volteaban a mirarse levemente entre sí de manera confidente para luego silenciosamente chocar puños

-te debo una…-

-y que sea la única, si esto se vuelve costumbre no veo por qué no dejar que Taiga te dé una buena reprimenda de vez en cuando...-

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, el ambiente familiar se había apoderado completamente de la sala de estar de la mansión Emiya cuyo centro donde Kiritsugu Emiya y Fujimura Taiga disfrutaban de una taza de té mientras que Shirou preparaba el desayuno de los tres

-Vamos vamos… ¿Qué más me trajiste?...- preguntaba la profesora de escuela con la misma ilusión de una niña pequeña

-¿el Takoyaki no es suficiente?...- pregunto este lánguidamente no demorando en ser intimidado por la mirada molesta de la nieta de su conocido

Por su parte Shirou si bien estaba disfrutando de una mañana agradable de reencuentro

" _Invócalo pronto Onii chan"_

Solo le bastaba recordar levemente las palabras o la imagen de la joven de cabellos plateados para que sintiese como su cuerpo le dolía tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tras el ajetreo que sintió en el momento no pudo pensar con mucha claridad lo que había ocurrido, pero ahora con la cabeza más fría en definitiva la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que había sido blanco del ataque de un mago mucho más capacitado que él, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Más importante que todo eso ¿Qué significaba eso de invocarlo o morir?

-¡dame mi regalo!-

-¡te juro que no te traje nada, lo siento!-

Volteando a mirar hacia atrás, sentía alivio de ver a Kiritsugu en ese lugar, porque si había alguien quien podía darle respuestas, era él

Sirviendo los desayunos, dejo que las cosas siguieran con naturalidad, que los tres hablaran como los viejos días y que Taiga como siempre saliese corriendo cinco minutos antes de que empezaran las clases como era costumbre en ella

-¡Shirou!¡apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuelaaaaaaaa!-

Tanto padre como hijo no podían evitar dejar caer una gota de sudor cada que veian actuar a su inquilina improbable de todos los días, se podía ver eso claramente en las caras de ellos mientras estaban de pie en la mansión

-bueno Shirou, creo que también deberías partir…- bufo Kiritsugu con tono solemne, sin embargo ver el gesto endurecido de su hijo le dio a entender que algo no estaba bien

-de hecho, quería hablar de algo importante contigo viejo…- contesto este mirando con firmeza a su padre -…cuanto antes…-

La mirada del peli negro se estrechó inmediatamente tras eso

-¿es tan importante que pretendes saltarte tus clases?...-

-si no fuera así de importante, no te estaría molestando recién llegado de tu viaje…-

-entiendo…- contesto Kiritsugu con toda la seriedad del mundo -… entonces vayamos a la sala…-

Sin decir mucho más, ambos Emiya entraban al interior de su hogar, donde el mayor de estos no esperaría lo que su hijo tendría que decirle

* * *

Shirou conocía muchas facetas de Kiritsugu, lo tenía definido como un hombre relajado al que los problemas del mundo no parecían afectarle, un hombre cuyo comportamiento rayaba en lo infantil y lo inmaduro en muchas ocasiones y que aunque cuando se enojaba o se enfrentaba a una situación delicada nunca dejaba de lado ese carácter tan despreocupado con el que lo definía desde el día que se conocieron en el hospital

Por eso mismo el peli rojo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un temor legitimo al ver como por primera vez, el rostro de Kiritsugu Emiya estaba endurecido y pálido, sus mejillas estaban tensas y sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de brillo, dándole a entender que lo que le habían dicho era algo mucho más serio de lo que parecía

-Viejo ¿te sientes bien?...-

-si… solo…- contesto este de manera entre cortada, suspirando hondamente antes de continuar con un deje de resignación -…no me había dado cuenta que ya han pasado diez años…- sin embargo, este volvio a apretar sus dientes molesto, exaltandose levemente -... pero no debería ser posible ¡yo volé la linea mágica que atravezaba... no tiene caso...-

-¿diez años?...- pregunto extrañado Shirou, palideciendo también cuando recordó que hacía diez años fue cuando su mundo fue consumido por las llamas por el incendio que acabo con esa parte de la ciudad -….¡¿eso tiene que ver con esto?!...-

-si…- contesto el peli negro inmediato -…así es…-

Tras aquello, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el té en las manos de ambos se estaba enfriando conforme cada uno cavilaba en sus mentes que era lo que iba a pasar ahora, como tendrían que actuar, que significaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Qué significa eso de invo…?-

-no es nada en lo que tengas que pensar Shirou…- contesto Kiritsugu con tono marcial y firme -…necesito que me prometas, que durante estos tres días no saldrás de la casa ni que tampoco practicaras nada de tu magia…-

Obviamente el chico se sintió confundido por tal orden

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto con extrañeza e incredulidad

-no cuestiones mis órdenes…- respondía el peli negro terminando de extrañar y asustar al peli rojo puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía actuar tan nervioso -...yo hablare con Taiga respecto a tu ausencia en la escuela...-

-¡pero!-

-¡nada de peros!¡esto es un asunto bastante serio!...- Vociferaba con tono alto Kiritsugu una vez más, mirando a su hijo con un miedo que difícilmente podía disimular bien -…esto es algo que solo compete a magos de alto nivel Shirou, en el momento donde quedes envuelto así sea por la más mínima casualidad no podrás escapar y te puede esperar un final mucho peor que la muerte…-

Con esa advertencia el peli rojo quedaba en completo silencio, entendiendo que si Kiritsugu Emiya, hombre despreocupado de la vida actuaba asi, era por algo

-Viejo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunto este una vez más pero claramente con la intensión de saber que era lo que pensaba su padre, este tras un largo silencio, sacaba de su gabán un cigarrillo el cual no demoro en encender y darle una profunda bocanada, dejando salir el aire al cielo

-la quinta guerra por el Santo Grial, eso es lo que está sucediendo…-

* * *

-¿Qué tenemos?...

-de momento, conocemos la identidad de uno de los Masters, Matou Sakura, también debemos suponer que Caster está en el templo Ryudou absorbiendo mana de los habitantes de la ciudad y usando ese lugar como su taller…-

-es inteligente suponer también que los Einzbern harán su aparición eventualmente, puede que ellos sean nuestro mayor obstáculo…-

Tras esa afirmación suya, Rin Tohsaka caminaba hacia la rejilla de seguridad de la terraza de su escuela mirando el atardecer que ya estaba próximo a morir, tras patrullar el dia anterior primariamente todo el área comercial de la ciudad investigando sobre el caso de las fugas de gas, su investigación ahora la llevaba a los sectores residenciales cercanos a la escuela, era una posibilidad que Caster tratase de atacar la escuela en pos de recolectar mana de una fuente más concentrada como lo era el del cuerpo juvenil de la escuela

-siendo así parece que aún no tenemos nada definido… cualquiera diría que no ha empezado aun la guerra por el Santo Grial…-

Agregaba archer pensativo, usando su clarividencia para revisar desde ese lugar sin conocimiento de su Master la parte más lejana del sector residencial donde ahora solo había casas de estilo tradicional

 _-vaya…-_

El claramente sabía quiénes eran los habitantes de ese lugar, después de todo ellos eran su objetivo para haber participado como Servant en la guerra actual, sin embargo, una serie de sentimientos encontrados lo asaltaban, bastaba reconocer levemente la estela de Kiritsugu Emiya para sentir como parte de esas memorias que murieron tras sus distintas invocaciones como counter guardian reviviesen en fragmentos

-¿viste algo que te llamara la atención archer?...- preguntaba Rin al notar el espaciamiento de su servant, este mantenía su expresión estoica, restándole importancia de manera sutil a sus pensamientos

-nada en especial, simplemente divagaba sobre ciertas teorías que tengo para los siguientes movimientos que se harán en esta guerra…-

Para extrañeza de él, Rin lo miraba con genuina curiosidad

-pues soy toda oídos…-

Fue ahí cuando el noto que se le había ido ligeramente la lengua por dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos

-no es nada, no vale la pena mencionarlo hasta investigar un poco más…- sentencio dándole a entender a su Master que no quería ahondar mucho más en el tema más por motivos personales que por legitima estrategia de la guerra -…investiguemos sobre ese sector, siento una leve corriente mágica cercana a ese sector…- finiquito el peli blanco señalando sobre el borde residencial

-bueno, aquí en la escuela no hemos encontrado nada, así que no veo por qué no hacerlo…- contesto esta permisiva, pero claramente intrigada por la predisposición de su Servant, aluyendo el comportamiento de este a que quizás sobre esa zona encontraría la forma de estimular los recuerdos que el aseguraba no tenia

-si, es cierto, yo también siento que hay una leve corriente mágica por ese lugar…-

Una tercera voz alerto inmediatamente a Rin y a Archer quienes siendo asaltados por sorpresa vieron hacia un tanque de almacenamiento de agua donde se encontraba un hombre vestido con mallas de color azul portando una imponente lanza de color rojo

-¡un Servant!...- sentencio Rin entrando completamente en situación de combate, archer a su lado también se posicionaba para empezar el enfrenamiento

-pensaba en ir a investigar allá primero, pero no pude evitar notar sobre este lugar a una pareja tan encantadora como ustedes y bueno…- bufaba este burlonamente comenzando a maniobrar su lanza con distintos malabares antes de colocarse en posición de ataque -…pensé que sería correcto presentarse…-

Rin Tohsaka en ese momento sintió una serie de sentimientos llenándola y chocándola en su interior, destacando sobre estas el miedo de estar en medio de un enfrentamiento entre héroes históricos y mitológicos que podían destrozar la ciudad en sus escaramuzas, y la emoción de finalmente cumplir con el papel por el que estuvo esperando durante más de una década para enaltecer el nombre de su padre

Una leve sonrisilla aparecía en su rostro, su noble porte y elegancia le impedía sonreír ampliamente llevada por la emoción

* * *

 _-la quinta guerra del Santo Grial…-_

-¿Qué significaba eso?...- se preguntaba Shirou conforme miraba televisión en la sala de estar, aunque más que mirar televisión usaba esta como ruido de fondo conforme en su cabeza trataba de cavilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente, era todo lo que podía hacer puesto que estaba completamente prohibido por Kiritsugu entrenar tanto física como mágicamente durante al menos tres días ¿la razón? Ni idea, tampoco ayudaba que este último hubiese salido como alma que era perseguida por el diablo tras la discusión de esa mañana sin dejarle respuesta alguna a sus preguntas

Pero era por eso mismo que obedecía incondicionalmente, nunca antes había visto a su padre actuar de esa manera, por lo que su sentido común le dictaba que en efecto, lo mejor era obedecer, literalmente eso podía ser algo de vida o muerte, aun así, esa pequeña pulla en su nuca no se iba y por el contrario cada vez era más aguda

¿Por qué era de vida o muerte?

-ahora que lo noto, nunca he visto que hay en la televisión a esta hora…-

Ya era más o menos caída la noche desde hacía un rato y no sabía a qué hora volvería su padre, tampoco ayudaba que a esa hora estaba ocupado o en su entrenamiento físico o acompañando a Fuji Nee a casa de su abuelo para preguntarle la condición en la que se encontraba esa vieja motocicleta a la cual este le tenía tanto cariño y por la que el mismo le pagaba bastante bien cuando se la reparaba. Por lo que al menos la televisión tendría que ayudarle a distraer sus pensamientos, pero no había nada, la preocupación y la incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento le podían más, en especial por un detalle…

 _Hace diez años_

-¿Qué tiene que ella con lo ocurrido hace diez años?...-

Se exasperaba al pensar en eso, trato de encontrar algo que le brindase información sobre "la guerra del Santo Grial" pero no había nada en el taller mágico ni en ninguno de los libros de texto que Kiritsugu disponía en su haber, y eso fue suficiente razón para que con el pasar de los minutos su desespero se hiciera mayor, no era para menos, era algo que atañía el peor de sus recuerdos, las enormes columnas de fuego quemando la ciudad que conocía, las personas siendo consumidas por las llamas y tanto su alma como su cuerpo carbonizándose.

Cada paso cansado que daba en el asfalto ardiendo, todos los edificios en ruinas, el incesante humo que se desprendía entre los últimos agónicos gemidos de los pobres diablos que quedaron atrapados en la vorágine y en lo alto del cielo, brillando con un tenue fulgor mortecino de color azul, un agujero negro sobre una forme etérea similar a una torre

-¡!-

Fue entonces cuando noto…¿siempre recordó ese detalle de ese agujero en el cielo y esa torre que la precedía?

PALPITAR

-¡gggrrrgggg!-

Rápidamente sintió un fuerte ardor en el dorso de su mano izquierda, mirando como en esta poco a poco se iba formando una figura cuasi tribal en su mano tallada de color rojo

-que…¿Qué es esto?...- pregunto asustado, él era una persona con una afinidad mágica nimia y aun así, podía sentir como esa marcas en su mano tenían una alta concentración de Mana, mucho más que la que su cuerpo podía reunir y contener en su circuito mágico como tal

Y sin embargo, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de él con mucha mayor fuerza que el miedo y la confusión, uno que llevaba dentro de su pecho un leve rastro de nostalgia y melancolía, un llamado que no podía percibir ninguno de sus sentidos más allá de su instinto, llamado que venia del edificio anexo, aquel lugar que era similar a un taller mágico, a todo esto, tras cerrar sus ojos, se sumaba al misterio la imagen de una espada con un mango dorado y azul, con una hoja plateada impoluta e imponente, una hoja que despedía un aire solemne y majestuoso, pero que reservaba dentro de la imagen mental del chico un misticismo sin precedente

Ignorando la advertencia de su padre y respondiendo al llamado que sus instintos le hacían, no demoro en ir corriendo hacia el edificio anexo, con un afán que nunca antes había sentido

PAFFFF

Tanto que al llegar no se molestó siquiera en abrir moderadamente, su cuerpo empujando la puerta fue como accedió y para completar el misterio que estaba circundando ese extraño fenómeno que había empezado el día anterior, en el suelo se dibujaba un círculo mágico de color plateado y cuya cantidad de prana desprendiéndose conforme tomaba forma despedía una poderosa corriente de aire que obligaba al peli rojo a cubrir su rostro

PALPITAR

Finalmente tras una leve explosión tras el huracán contenido, todo rastro del mismo finalmente desaparecía dejando en su lugar una figura de manera casi poética irreal, puesto que como si el mundo abriese el telón para ella, las nubes se despejaron y la luz de la luna ilumino a una chica de cabello dorado y armadura plateada, con trazas de usar un vestido de color azul

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos instantes, él específicamente no solo por el cada vez más raro giro de los acontecimientos que se daba a esas horas de la noche, sino que de la misma manera por el aura mística que desprendía tan hermosa joven

-te pregunto… ¿tú eres mi Master?...-

Pregunta con una voz serena pero galante

-¿Master?...- pregunto este completamente confundido, no había forma coherente en la que sintiera que podía responder a cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciera en ese momento, puesto que por la solemnidad de aquel momento incluso todas las preguntas y los temores internos que le causaba esta "guerra del Santo Grial" habían desaparecido

-Servant Saber, he respondido a tu invocación…-

En el momento en el que ella pronuncio esas palabras, Master y Servant, parte de la situación que lo estaba atormentando volvió a hacerse presente en su mente, estrechando su mirada y tratando de mantener la compostura y obtener algo de terreno firme en su extraña posición

No demoro en articular que la Guerra del Grial, esa marca en su mano, la chica frente a él hacían parte del esotérico ultimátum citado el día anterior y gran parte del misterio alrededor que esto implicaba mágicamente

Era claro que ahora estaba implicado en un asunto mágico mucho más grande que su propia comprensión

-de ahora en adelante, mi espada ira contigo y tu destino será mi destino, este será nuestro contrato…-

Al escuchar esa última frase, entendió la gravedad de su situación, de sus conocimientos como mago sabía que ahora era parte de un pacto con ese espíritu guerrero de apariencia tanto imponente como grácil

-¿todo esto del contrato hace parte de la guerra del Santo Grial?...- pregunto retomando levemente la compostura para no quedar como un idiota o un sujeto demasiado débil frente a ese espíritu heroico, si se trataba de un familiar esta no podría hacerle daño, pero no quería apostar tratándose de un ser claramente superior al rango de uno de estos ayudantes de magos

-así es…- contestaba la Servant Saber con neutralidad -…he aparecido porque me has invocado, ambos batallaremos por obtener el Santo Grial contra los demás masters y servants…-

Shirou asentía, al parecer esto era de lo que tanto Kiritsugu como la chica de cabello plateado estaban hablando, de una guerra a muerte entre magos, no tenía nada de información ni sabía cómo proceder, por lo que la mejor opción, era esperar

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Master?...- pregunto esta lista para proceder con la orden que le impusiesen, orden que por supuesto Shirou no se encontraba en condición para dar

-por ahora, vayamos al interior de la casa, estamos en un cobertizo en estos momentos…- contesto amablemente, invitando al espíritu heroico a proseguir delante de él, cosa que ella entendió y asintió, saliendo primero del modesto edificio, al hacerlo, se encontró con la visión de un patio que ella reconocía levemente

-este lugar…- susurro ella con tono sereno, pero que denotaba incomodidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el peli rojo

-es mi casa… bueno, mía y de mi padre…- contestaba Shirou haciendo que Saber girase para verlo -…permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Shirou Emiya…-

Para extrañeza de él, por primera vez la chica de cabellos dorados mostro una reacción distinta a la de su gallarda solemnidad, su mirada se llenó de extrañeza y de desconfianza

-¿Emiya?...- pregunto ella carraspeando levemente su voz -…¿eres hijo de Kiritsugu Emiya?...-

Los ojos del peli rojo se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas lo permitían

-Sí, lo soy…- contesto este algo intimidado por el cambio de tono de la servant -…¿de dónde conoces a mi padre?...-

La mirada cuasi serena y templada como el acero se torció levemente antes de volver a una expresión neutra, como si nunca hubiese habido una perturbación en el carácter de tan sublime personaje

-de hace un tiempo…- contesto ella sin molestarse en dar detalles -…¿se encuentra aquí en este momento?...-

-no…- contesto este ya rascándose la cabeza por el cambio de comportamiento repentino de su familiar -…pero supongo que no debe demorar en volver…-

-ya veo…- contesto la chica de cabellos rubios, prosiguiendo al hogar en silencio, siendo secundada por el Emiya menor quien no tenía idea cual era la clase de conexión que había entre su servant y el hombre que lo adopto, por lo mismo no pudo contemplar el como ella apretaba sus labios al verse nuevamente en una situación tan deplorable como lo fue su última invocación

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 1**


	2. I will remember

**Kiritsugu Emiya no cedió a la maldición de Angra Mainyu logrando así su sueño de vivir una vida en paz, aun así, nunca creyó verse involucrado nuevamente en la guerra por el Santo Grial, menos viendo que ahora quienes tenían que luchar en esta era su hijo adoptivo Shirou Emiya, y la hija que no pudo rescatar Illyasvile von Einzbern**

* * *

 **B.E.R.Z: Lo siento chico, uno va creciendo y el tiempo libre para escribir cada vez se va haciendo menos, prometo ser un poco mas frecuente de aqui en adelante a la hora de actualizar**

 **ANTIFANBOY: Bueno hermano, esto sera algo que se tenga que cocer a fuego lento pero si algo aca hay otro capitulo para que vaya formando mas ideas**

 **VIRIDE OCULI: Todo eso y mas se sabra en el siguiente episodio de Dragon ball z Kai**

 **NEVERDIE: Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion, demorada y todo pero aqui esta**

 **GUEST: Gracias hermano, aca esta la continuacion, espero la disfrutes**

 **HYAKKI YAKO: Buena pregunta hermano, la gracia en esta historia se tratara de ver que tantas cosas han cambiado tan solo con el hecho de que Kiritsugu siga con vida siendo que este solo hecho puede alterar considerablemente cosas de las tres rutas de Fate Stay Night a grandes rasgos asi que he ahi lo divertido de esto. y de momento no soy muy fanatico de las rutas Harem, no obstante eso no quiere decir que no hayan interacciones con los otros personajes de la historia que carezcan de quimica (un romance no es algo explicitamente necesario para una dinamica de dos personajes de sexos opuestos o al menos eso me han enseñado las buenas historias vease Konosuba por ejemplo)**

 **AERETR: hombre siempre es un placer recibir un comentario por parte suya siendo una de las personas que mas respeto en este pequeño mundillo, mas siendo mi referente y argumento de poder a la hora de escribir esta historia, asi que vamos a ver que tal nos va para no traicionar sus expectativas.**

 **ciertamente los eventos del FSN son elementos que en su sola construccion siguen una estructura bastante lineal donde las variaciones en la novela eran mas para llenar huecos argumentales que quedaban entre ellas las cuales al final revelarian el gran misterio que era el santo grial en si, no obstante es una estructura facil de romper con esta clase de variaciones (varias por no decir todas las relaciones interpersonales originales cambiaron con la sola presencia de Kiritsugu en el presente ya que ni Rin ni Sakura tuvieron un contacto con el Shero en su infancia haciendo que la una vaya rollo Fate Zero y la otra vea a su compañero de clase como otro mas al que no se hubiera molestado en rescatar de Lancer haber inyectado una dosis de acero en su pecho por encima de lo medicamente recomendado como si paso en el canon) en donde efectivamente como usted recalco, las cosas recaeran en las relaciones intrafamiliares teniendo a Ilya como centro de estas siendo la dinamica entre ella, un Kiritsugu mas humano y que ha reconsiderado los hechos de su pasado; junto a un Shirou que ya no es tan ausente ni ambiguo emocionalmente los ejes centrales de la historia.**

 **y no se preocupe por las interacciones, si algo me ha enseñado los juegos de Bethesda y de Bioware antes de que ciertos publisher metieran su mano en el tema, es que las interacciones en forma de dialogos entre los personajes lo son todo y de hecho si demore tanto en actualizar es por que trate de cabilar lo mas posible como hacer que estas fueran coherentes e interesantes, ahora sera a ver que tal resulta o no. solo el tiempo lo dira**

* * *

 **Fate Shattered Ties**

 **Capitulo 2: I will remember everything that happened to me**

* * *

Cerca de llegar a la media noche, un hombre vestido de negro caminaba a paso sereno por las calles de la ciudad, mas estrictamente sobre el puente que daba sobre el rio que atravesaba la misma, el frio molestaba más de lo que recordaba y no ayudaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer esa clase de patrullajes como los hacía en antaño, razón por la cual detenía su marcha momentáneamente para prender un cigarrillo, mirando la rivera del rio correr mientras le daba una bocanada a este, exhalando el humo en un suspiro mientras que con la mano del bastón sacaba de su gabardina unas fotos tomadas ese mismo día

-claramente la conexión con la tierra sigue estropeada, y la línea mágica que corre desde el templo Ryudou no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para estimular el ritual de manera artificial…-

Analizaba este meditativo, desde que su hijo le había contado sobre su encuentro con la maga que le había hablado crípticamente sobre la invocación de los Servant del Santo Grial, una alarma dentro de si se disparó, no solo por el hecho de que de alguna manera Shirou estaba involucrado en aquel ritual corrupto que le había arrebatado todo por una mentira, sino por el inicio del mismo mucho más temprano de lo que el tenia informado, según la inteligencia que se le había provisto en su dia la guerra por el Santo Grial era una ceremonia que se realizaba cada sesenta años y el registro histórico avalaba esto, sin embargo desde la última a esta que estaba a punto de empezar solo habían transcurrido diez

-tengo que investigar más a fondo sobre esto…- susurro para sí mismo, había hecho un avance durante la tarde, sin embargo hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás su vida como el asesino de magos, por lo que no contaba con su red de inteligencia de antaño, al menos no con la mayoría ni mucho menos en ese día inmediato, ya había hecho las llamadas correspondientes para prepararse en el peor de los casos por lo que al menos por ese día había hecho lo que se podía, era hora de volver a su hogar

Durante su recorrido a paso lento pero constante cuyo sonido de sus pasos era acompasado al de su bastón solamente recapitulaba los eventos de diez años atrás, la guerra que lucho junto a su esposa y su ayudante y como ambas cosas le fueron arrebatadas en medio de la batalla, todo para que finalmente su hija también tuviese el mismo destino tan pronto se rebeló ante la enfermiza verdad que se ocultaba dentro del cáliz por el que estaba batallando

-en el peor de los casos… le tendré que contar sobre todo esto…-

Hasta ahora él había sido muy parco hablando sobre magia con su hijo, durante años se había limitado a mostrarle y enseñarlo lo más básico con el fin de saciar su curiosidad lo suficiente sin que se metiese de lleno en su mundo, sin embargo, ahora esto de lejos podía llegar a tener un pésimo resultado si las cosas se daban mal y ambos terminaban atrapados en la nueva guerra. Pese a que no quería hacerlo, tendría que hablarle a Shirou sobre quien fue Kiritsugu Emiya antes de conocerlo

* * *

-Tadaima…-

Saludo con voz cansada cerca a la media noche, al entrar al corredor noto que la luz de la sala se encontraba prendida lo cual le causo cierto descontento, no quería que fuese así, pero supuso que Shirou no se acostaría a dormir hasta que no le explicara porque su comportamiento tan abrupto por la mañana

Sin embargo, al ingresar en la sala el color desapareció de su rostro y su boca se abrió levemente al mirar al interior de este, observando a su hijo sentado en el Kokatsu junto a otra figura que nunca creyó ver nuevamente en su vida

-Viejo, buenas noches…-

Saludo Shirou ajeno a la horrible situación que se acababa de presentar, puesto que Kiritsugu Emiya estaba observando directamente a los ojos azules de otra figura de la antigua guerra que nunca creyó que volvería a ver, una figura que tan pronto lo observo rompió toda mascara protocolaria dejando entrever el resentimiento claro que esta tenia contra él

Y no iba a hacer nada para ocultarlo

Para Shirou fue un movimiento casi etéreo por parte de ambos, solo fue que ambos cruzasen miradas por más de un segundo para que quien se hacía llamar Saber se levantase y se preparara para blandir una especie de arma invisible mientras que por su parte su padre hacia el amago de sacar algo de su abrigo, pero la velocidad del ser histórico era por mucho superior, Kiritsugu no había tenido tiempo si quiera de meter su mano bajo su abrigo antes de que sintiese una leve brisa en su cuello como si hubiera un objeto soplando en su garganta, presumiblemente el filo de esa arma

-¡Saber!¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!...- grito Shirou alarmado por la tentativa de homicidio, sin embargo su grito no llego a los dos seres en conflicto, Kiritsugu solamente apretaba sus dientes totalmente paralizado a tal punto de dejar caer su bastón al piso mientras que la caballero de cabellos dorados desprendía de su mirada ninguna otra emoción que no fuera odio y desprecio

-Apuesto a que creíste que nunca me volverías a ver… Emiya Kiritsugu…-

Shirou estaba sin habla, hasta ahora la figura de Saber para él había sido la de un ser solemne, de majestuosa belleza y gallardía, sin embargo, ahora esta misma había roto por completo ese papel en una explosión reactiva donde ella sin ningún miramiento apuntaba su espada contra un hombre claramente debilitado por su envejecimiento prematuro. Kiritsugu por otra parte tragaba saliva, hacía diez años había sentido el mismo terror primigenio que sentía en ese momento ante la lanza de Lancer, siendo un mago experimentado sabia la abismal diferencia como el cielo y la tierra que había entre él y un servant. Por lo que nuevamente se encontraba en esa situación, sin embargo, esta vez el Servant de turno si tenía una razón para no detenerse

-maldito traidor…- vociferaba ella escupiendo veneno con su voz -…no te perdonare lo que hiciste hace diez años…-

Era normal verla actuar así incluso si se trataba de un ser cuya galantería rayaba lo ominoso pero ridículo en ciertas ocasiones, sin ninguna clase de explicación le había obligado a destruir el objeto por el que ella había luchado y había sufrido

Sin embargo

-Pensé que diez años te habrían hecho reconsiderar tu forma de ser Saber, sin embargo, sigues actuando de la misma manera infantil…Rey de los caballeros-

De mano del sonido de las placas de su bracero sonando, Saber acercaba la punta de la espada lo suficiente para hundirla en el cuello de su enfrentado, haciéndolo sangrar levemente

-gracias al código de los caballeros es que no te he arrancado la cabeza con un solo tajo…- anuncio está afilando su mirada aún más -…no tientes a tu suerte…-

-no lo estoy haciendo…- contestaba el Emiya mayor con un tono tan tranquilo como podía ponerlo en una situación así -…sé que quieres respuestas a lo ocurrido años atrás, pero puedo asegurarte que no las tendrás si sigues comportándote así… aleja la punta de esa cosa de mi cuello si no eres capaz de matarme…-

Apretando sus dientes Saber reforzaba su agarre, sin embargo solo fue una pantomima de unos pocos segundos puesto que como Kiritsugu decía, ella por su código no era capaz de blandir su espada contra un enemigo desarmado, mucho menos contra uno débil e indefenso, aunque este se tratara de un cabron miserable, su espada descendió permitiendo que el peli negro se recompusiese levemente sacando de su abrigo un pañuelo que puso en su herida

-¡contéstame ahora!¡¿Por qué me traicionaste hace diez años Kiritsugu Emiya?!...- ordenaba nuevamente la caballero de cabellos rubios aun con su ira mal contenida -…¡no!¡no solo a mi!¡¿Por qué traicionaste todo por lo que luchamos Maya, Iryasville y yo?!¡¿Cómo pudiste tirar a la basura el sacrificio de ellas?!-

Shirou estaba sin habla escuchando los reclamos de la misteriosa chica, sin embargo, era la primera vez que observaba el rostro de Kiritsugu Emiya claramente endurecido y molesto, no sabía de quienes estaban hablando, pero era seguro que era un tema delicado para el envejecido sujeto

-Porque el Grial era una mentira, Saber…- contesto el pelinegro con sorprendente serenidad, en contraste la respuesta de la peli rubia fue estremecerse confundida -…El Santo Grial que se supone era un objeto omnipotente que concedería el deseo de cualquiera que pudiera alcanzarlo al final de la guerra no era lo que nos habían dicho…-

Claramente esta no sabía cómo reaccionar, su rabia había desaparecido de manera casi instantánea para solo quedar la confusión y la duda, Emiya Kiritsugu era un hombre directo y frio a la hora de decir las cosas y a su vez sin duda alguna era vil y manipulador, un hombre que podía engañar a cualquiera para que sus planes siempre saliesen como quería, sin embargo, no era la clase de personas que se valiese de excusas para justificar sus actos, si estaba diciendo algo así de contundente, era porque era cierto

Pero si decidía creer eso ¿entonces cuál era el papel de ella en la guerra del Santo Grial? Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que pese a que este era el elemento clave para su encarnación momentánea, no tenía conocimiento absoluto de la naturaleza de lo que era conocido por los magos como el Santo Grial

Levemente shockeada, se limitó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, antes de dejarse caer en su asiento levemente consternada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...- pregunto con menos hostilidad de lo que deseaba, siendo inquisidora con su mirada, Kiritsugu aun pese a su cansancio físico se tomó la molestia de levantar nuevamente su bastón y con unos cuantos pasos cansados tomar asiento delante de Saber, sin dignarse a mirarla a los ojos

-esto tomara tiempo explicártelo en detalle…- contesto él con tono neutro, volteando a mirar a su hijo adoptivo se encontró con la mirada de este que también demandaba ciertas respuestas -…pero necesito primero hablar con Shirou sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial, después de todo él no es un mago formado y jamás me digne a hablarle sobre algo tan complejo como esto…-

Con esa premisa, Saber volteaba a mirar al peli rojo cuya confusión en sus gestos era más que evidente

-ya veo, entonces mi invocación… no, si quiera tu participación en la guerra no estaba planificada, no eres un mago…ahora que lo pienso, no puedo sentir ninguna clase de conexión mágica que no sea la de los sellos de comando, no me estas abasteciendo de mana…-

-lo siento…- contestaba el adolescente condescendiente -…mi entrenamiento mágico ha sido muy básico y mi bagaje mágico es muy bajo como para llamarme siquiera aprendiz… sin embargo…- diciendo eso ahora volteaba a mirar a su padre adoptivo quien suspiro por lo bajo, después de todo, la siguiente pregunta era la más evidente -…¿Qué es todo esto?...-

El pelinegro relajo sus hombros y dejo caer su postura levemente conforme exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones para luego volver a respirar profundamente

-Shirou, creo que es hora de que te hable de quien fui antes de encontrarte en ese incendio…-

* * *

" _Siempre opte por la ruta más eficiente para eliminar a mis enemigos…"_

Su taza de té, así como la de Saber y la de su padre hacía tiempo yacían vacías en la mesa, el sol hacía mucho tiempo ya había salido y si bien el sueño y el hambre aquejaban, Shirou Emiya continuaba completamente absorto escuchando todo lo que su padre le contaba teniendo a quien, para sorpresa e incredulidad de él, se trataba del legendario Rey Arturo como su acompañante y testigo.

Por más increíble que eso fuera, era el detalle de menor importancia de toda la conversación

De siempre se había preguntado por que la constante negativa de su padre adoptivo cuando le pedía que le contase sobre su historia como mago, muchas veces Kiritsugu se había ido por la tangente contándole pequeñas anécdotas que acompañaba con una que otra sencilla muestra de magia para dejarlo satisfecho momentáneamente. Ahora, escuchando sobre quien fue como mago que participo en la "Guerra del Santo Grial" sentía un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza al ver como su visión de Kiritsugu Emiya se fracturaba conforme este hablaba casi a manera de confesión.

Kiritsugu Emiya conocido antiguamente como el Asesino de Magos, participo en la guerra del Santo Grial habiendo contratado sus servicios los Einzbern, de las primeras grandes familias de magos conocidos y aquellos quienes en resumen son los responsables de la existencia de aquel ritual consistente en el sacrificio de siete espíritus heroicos cuya esencia llenaría un recipiente que permitirá a quien lo portase obtener una cantidad cuasi infinita de energía mágica para disponer de esta como mejor pareciese, traduciéndose de manera sencilla en que aquel mago que se alzase victorioso podría ver su deseo cumplido gracias al Santo Grial.

" _Cruel, implacable… solo importaban los resultados"_

Como asesino de magos fue inexorablemente eficiente a la hora de actuar, asesino a sangre fría a varios de sus oponentes sin chistar y sin mostrar emoción alguna, inclusive cuando uno de estos clamo porque él le diese el rápido alivio de la muerte. No solamente valiéndose de sus habilidades mágicas las cuales en comparación a sus oponentes eran limitadas. No, dicho vulgarmente era un mercenario casi salido de ficción, un sujeto con un arsenal suficiente para volar edificios y armar un pequeño ejército de desearlo así.

Un sujeto cuyos ojos mostraban un cansancio cada vez mayor conforme confesaba todo lo que logro en esa guerra, y todo lo que sacrifico. Gente que dio su vida por él gustosa como su asistente e inclusive aquella mujer que lo amo, habiéndola visto el por última vez en forma de Caliz que ordeno a su servant destruir. Servant que escuchaba todo en silencio, su expresión era la absoluta definición de la neutralidad, durante más de tres horas que llevaban sentados padre e hijo hablando no había mostrado expresión o dicho palabra alguna

" _y al final… como siempre…me quede completamente solo"_

Al negar al Santo Grial, Kiritsugu Emiya vio con terror absoluto, con completa pesadumbre y genuino dolor en su corazón como el artefacto mágico destruido colapsaba sobre sí mismo vertiendo la maldición que llevaba adentro sobre la ciudad en la que peleo.

Un hombre terco e infantil cuyo pago por todo lo que sacrificio y por todo lo que hizo fuese describir que efectivamente el Grial no era el objeto omnipotente que cumpliría el deseo que no podía ser cumplido por medios humanos, y que este desatase el infierno en la tierra tomando la vida de ciento de inocentes. Razón por la cual desesperado busco que entre el dantesco escenario de la Fuyuki en llamas algo que no hubiese perecido, algo que pudiera ser salvado

Y ese algo era Shirou Emiya que acababa de escuchar la historia de su padre y lo que era la guerra del Santo Grial. El color había desaparecido de su rostro y de cierta manera le costaba respirar adecuadamente.

Al costado Saber inexpresiva también sentía como la situación le oprimía fuertemente. Lo último que recordó antes de volver a esa horrible colina llena de cadáveres y sangre, fue su fortuito encuentro con Archer y como Kiritsugu Emiya le había ordenado destruir el Grial con sus manos. Por eso nunca pudo si quiera imaginar que lo que pasase después fuera que el supuesto artefacto sagrado (ahora entendiendo un poco más de su naturaleza) se deformase para cometer tal atrocidad. Razón por la cual comenzaba a entender por qué el proceder final de Kiritsugu y como este le había destrozado por completo degenerándolo en lo que estaba delante de ella, aquel que en su momento fue conocido como el asesino de magos ahora era un hombre prematuramente envejecido casi rayando lo decrepito, con una mirada cansada llena de arrepentimientos y dolor. Aun así, prefirió mantenerse en silencio, no podía terminar de aceptar todo lo que Kiritsugu estaba diciendo por más sentido que tuviese

Eso sería negar por completo la única oportunidad de redimir su pecado

" _Nadie me lastimo… yo me herí a mí mismo"_

-…entonces… el incendio de hace diez años…- rompiendo su silencio haciendo que Kiritsugu y Saber dirigieran su atención hacia él, Shirou apretaba sus puños mirando a la mesa reflexivo -…¿eso fue…?-

-asi es chico…- otorgaba Kiritsugu con tono parco -…fue causado por el desbordamiento del Santo Grial cuando hice que Saber lo destruyera…- volteando a mirar al chico a sus ojos, Shirou se encontró no mirando a su padre, sino al mago penitente -…fue culpa mía que perdieras a tu familia y que cientos murieran esa noche…-

Saber se permitía un amplio suspiro como única reacción, había visto a Kiritsugu hablarle con tono contundente y dominante a su propia esposa, había visto a este descartar a sus propios compañeros como había pasado con Maya. No obstante, por alguna razón al hablarle a ese chico que ni si quiera era su sangre, denotaba genuino arrepentimiento y tristeza, notando que quizás diez años y una maldición aplastando su alma hasta el día actual habían mermado el carácter de su antiguo master, no pudiendo evitar sentir algo de empatía

Durante unos segundos el silencio de la mesa fue palpable y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Kiritsugu estaba preparado para que su hijo adoptivo explotase si se diese el caso y despotricase toda clase de emociones contra él, no obstante

-entiendo…- señalo Shirou levantándose de su asiento mirando en dirección a la salida de la sala -…no lo sé con exactitud, pero supongo que ya va siendo hora de que me aliste para ir a la escuela…-

-No es necesario que lo hagas hoy, hablare con Taiga para que…-

-No, en serio, no es necesario…- cortaba Shirou levantando las tazas de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavarlas y después enfilarse a la salida de la sala -…con permiso…-

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí Shirou dejaba solos en la sala a Saber con Kiritsugu quienes se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Ire a escoltarlo…- sentenciaba Saber levantándose de su asiento solamente para ser detenida por la mano de Kiritsugu

-No es necesario…- contrapuso el Emiya mayor suspirando -…Shirou no desprende prana de ninguna clase por lo que sin importar si es un Master o no, no llamara la atención de los otros magos, al menos no en la escuela como si lo haría si estas acompañándolo. En un rato le diré que lleve guantes y que no se los quite…-

Saber estrechaba su mirada mirando despectivamente al antiguo asesino de magos

-¿Qué propones?...- pregunto esta con molestia, haciendo que Kiritsugu encendiese un cigarrillo

-acompáñame a investigar el día de hoy…- proponía Kiritsugu -…es necesario averiguar de quienes se tratan los Master de la guerra actual, ya hablé con mis contactos y ellos también están haciendo averiguaciones por su cuenta, no obstante, necesitamos patrullar y averiguar que tanto está pasando en este momento, las supuestas fugas de gas de las que se ha hablado estos días es prueba fehaciente de que la guerra ya empezó…-

Saber tras unos segundos asentía en silencio, siendo incapaz de pasar a su forma espectral se veía obligada a exponer su presencia constantemente, aquello no era una molestia para ella, pero no demoro en pensar que para un chico que no estaba muy relacionado con el mundo mágico aquello de tener una guardaespaldas constante no solamente era un indicativo de tenerlo a él como blanco sino también una incomodidad social

-todavía no confió en ti Emiya Kiritsugu…- Aun así, era claro que unas cuantas palabras cargadas de melancolía no podían compensar el crimen que Saber sentía que se había cometido contra ella, y para el mismo Kiritsugu eso era completamente obvio -…nunca has sido alguien que niegue o trate de ocultar sus intenciones o sus acciones. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos la clase de ser déspota y miserable que eres cuando se trata de cumplir tus objetivos…- haciendo una pausa directa, Saber miraba con verdadera hostilidad a su antiguo maestro -…el código de caballeros me impide matarte si estas indefenso. Pero, si lo que pretendes es usar a tu propio hijo adoptivo de alguna manera que lo termine lastimando como hiciste con Maya y con Iryasville… no me importara dejarte a tu suerte cuando el momento crítico llegue…-

-como quieras…- contesto Kiritsugu para sorpresa de Saber, con completa tranquilidad y sin ningún ápice de duda enfilándose en dirección a la salida de la sala, deteniendo sus pasos cuando tenía las manos en el pestillo de la puerta -…me encargare de que a ese chico no le pase absolutamente nada…-

Quizás fue el tono sutilmente más emocional con el que había dicho esa última frase el cual para la versión que ella recordaba era bastante más expresivo, pero algo le hizo notar a Saber que quizás Kiritsugu Emiya si estaba hablando en serio cuando anunciaba su intención de proteger al chico.

-Entendido, entonces permitiré que me ayudes a ser la espada que guiara el destino de Shirou Emiya…- sentencio ella mirando firmemente al ancianado ser quien simplemente dejaba al rey de los caballeros expresarse sin mayores miramientos

-¡HOLAAAA!...- no obstante tanto Kiritsugu como Saber pese a su rigidez no pudieron evitar dar un respingo nervioso cuando efusiva como siempre anunciando su presencia abriendo la puerta de la sala de un golpe aparecía Fujimura Taiga -…¡kiritsugu!¡Shirou!...-

Para la jovial docente lo normal sería encontrarse o al uno o al otro cuando no estaba de viaje en la sala, razón por la cual era raro verlos a ambos en el mismo lugar entusiasmandola sobremanera. No obstante, al ver que si bien Kiritsugu estaba ahí pero no Shirou sino una especie de jovencita de cabello rubio vestida con un traje salido de una obra sobre magos y castillos sintió que había algo mal

-¿Kiritsugu?...- pregunto está más extrañada que demandante, haciendo que el antiguo asesino de magos tras una leve pausa caminase hasta quedar delante de ella, al verlo a sus ojos directamente la nieta de terrateniente sintió un leve mareo repentino

-no te preocupes por ella, solamente es alguien que me está asistiendo…- señalo él usando un sutil hechizo de persuasión aprovechando que la joven docente no tenía ninguna defensa mágica contra esa clase de trucos, sería lo mejor para que ella dejase pasar la presencia de Saber si mayores inconvenientes.

-Ya… veo…- contestaba Taiga un tanto adormecida sintiendo como el repentino misterio sobre la jovencita vestida de caballero pasaba más bien a importar poco -…¿Shirou ya preparo el desayuno?...- pregunto está yendo a la otra razón por la que estaba en ese lugar

-esto…- un atisbo de nerviosismo escapo de la voz cansada del Emiya mayor -…lo siento, lo entretuve más de la cuenta ya que necesitaba hablar algo urgente con él y no le di tiempo de preparar nada…-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- pregunto exaltada la mujer casi saliendo de su trance hipnótico únicamente por la desencantadora noticia pasando de la sorpresa molesta a un llanto lastimero -…¡¿o sea que hoy no voy a desayunar?!...- pregunto está haciendo mohines haciendo girar la mirada al Emiya mayor un tanto avergonzado de su posición

-lo siento…- contesto este monocorde reincorporándose rápidamente -…yo tampoco tengo tiempo de desayunar acá, de hecho, me encontraste de salida junto a mi asistente…- señalaba Kiritsugu mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su gabardina encendiéndolo -…te traeré algún postre para la cena en compensación…- finiquitaba esté preparado para pasar de lado de ella y retirarse, no obstante cuando Taiga se puso delante de él arrebatándole el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca apagándolo contra una taza vacía en la mesa se quedó levemente anonadado

-¿Qué he dicho de que fumes dentro de la sala?...- pregunto está regañando, haciendo que Kiritsugu parpadease un par de veces antes de relajar su mirada

-lo siento…- se disculpó mientras continuaba su camino en dirección a la salida de su hogar siendo secundado por una Saber la cual observo un tanto sorprendida la particular tranquilidad de Kiritsugu para con la forma de actuar de la joven profesora, no la conocía en absoluto, pero a su forma de ver ambos tenían una relación similar a la que tenía él con Iryasville o con su hija.

" _O quizás… simplemente se ha hecho más humano"_

Tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto, Saber en silencio seguía el paso de Kiritsugu, preparada para patrullar las calles que alguna vez recorrió junto a Iryasville sintiendo algo de melancolía al recordar a la mujer que la trato como un igual y no como una herramienta de combate.

* * *

-bueno, hoy vamos a hablar del periodo del Shogunato Tokugawa…- Anunciaba el profesor Soichiro Kuzuki con el tono marcial que lo caracterizaba -…este fue el tercer y último Shogunato que ostento el poder de todo Japón. Como hemos visto anteriormente, los otros dos shogunatos fueron el shogunato Kamakura y el shogunato Ashikaga. Este fue instaurado por el Shogun Tokugawa Eiyasu cuando…-

-oigan ¿escucharon las ultimas noticias?...- susurraba un alumno que se ubicaba en la última fila a uno de sus compañeros -…¿Fujimura sensei perdió la cabeza por completo?...-

-¿Taiga sensei?...- preguntaba otro con igual tono bajo -…eso escuche, tiene a los chicos del club de arquería trotando desde el inicio de clases…-

-¡¿desde el inicio?!...- pregunto un tercero particularmente exaltado -…¿quieres decir que llevan tres horas trotando?...-

Shirou escuchaba todo simplemente liberando un suspiro en respuesta. No fue hasta que había escuchado los primeros gritos de auxilio de varios de los miembros del club de arquería que cayó en cuenta que no había alistado ningún desayuno y por lo tanto la escuela sentiría la cólera de su tutora particular. De hecho, el no haber desayunado ya le estaba pasando factura a él

Pero no estaba de humor si quiera para pensar en comer, la sola incomodidad del guante de cuero negro con el que forraba su mano le recordaba constantemente su situación actual y todo lo que esta representaba.

" _La guerra del Santo Grial"_

Ahora estaba atrapado en esa guerra a muerte entre magos experimentados cuya escala del conflicto había llegado a ser suficiente para prender parte de la ciudad en llamas. El incendio de Fuyuki de hacía años era el vestigio más tácito que tenia de eso habiéndole arrebatado este toda su vida anterior habiéndolo marcado psicológicamente para siempre. Habiéndole arrebatado el ego y su propia integridad como individuo convirtiéndole en una persona incompleta y que se aislaba de cualquier interacción social que llegase a llevar consigo algo de intimidad.

Y el culpable de esa tragedia, su propio padre, el hombre que lo había salvado.

No solamente era el hecho de que de manera directa o indirecta él era el culpable de todo lo que le había pasado en ese momento. Sino que también esa mañana sintió un vacío en su ser al sentir que no conocía un ápice al hombre que idolatraba. Kiritsugu no era el justiciero de buen corazón que buscaba proteger a todos que él pensaba, era un asesino implacable y de frio corazón que se había valido de métodos crueles para cumplir con su misión, habiéndole arrebatado la vida con esto inclusive a las personas más cercanas a él incluyendo a su esposa

Siendo así ¿en que debía creer él?

Toda su vida había perseguido mediante la magia el sueño que este le había confesado, el del ser un héroe justiciero, sueño que quería cumplir no solamente por sentir que era lo único a lo que podía aspirar como único sobreviviente de esa noche, sino que también para honrar a la persona que más quería. ¿ahora cómo podría aspirar a algo así cuando sentía que las bases de sus creencias eran mentira?

Al confrontar ese pensamiento desde la mañana este no había dejado de producirle dolor de cabeza y algo de mareo. Si quiera sabía que tenía que hacer en ese momento como competidor de esa guerra. Él ni si quiera era un mago formado ¿Cómo se supone que le haría frente a lo que le venía ahora?

Realmente trataba de no pensar en mucho más, pero no demoro en darse cuenta que era un esfuerzo inútil

* * *

-Y ese es el último calefactor que había quedado pendiente…- anunciaba Shirou entusiasta a un Issei que dejaba salir una sonrisa de satisfacción difícil de disimular -…¿eso es todo?...-

-Eso es todo…- anunciaba triunfante el presidente del concejo estudiantil -…Emiya, déjame invitarte el almuerzo mañana, es lo menos que puedo hacer, nos has salvado de un problema de abastecimiento bastante gordo…-

-seguro, no hay problema…- contestaba el chico de cabellos naranjas levantándose del suelo saliendo junto su compañero de la sala del concejo estudiantil, solamente había sido que se acabara la clase de historia para que este saliese a buscar a Issei para seguir reparando equipos, creía que si se empeñaba en eso y en hablar con alguien con quien tuviese confianza evitaría pensar más de la cuenta en su situación, cosa que había estado dando resultados hasta ese momento.

-entonces…¿queda algo más que hacer?...- preguntaba Shirou

-de momento nada más…- contestaba Issei posando su mano en su mentón cavilando -…ya has reparado todos los equipos que hacían falta y respecto a otras cosas como asientos y pantallas ya se aprobó el presupuesto para cambiarlos… de momento ya no hace falta que hagas nada más, puedes descansar…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Shiro con un particular desencanto -…es un alivio…-

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el presidente del concejo estudiantil

-¿ocurrió algo Emiya?...- preguntaba este acomodándose los lentes mientras caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la escuela cuyas ventanas daban a la pista de atletismo -…te noto algo preocupado esta mañana…-

-No es nada…- negaba Shirou dándose cuenta de su evidente descontento -…simplemente estoy tratando de entender algo que ocurrió esta mañana en casa, no es nada serio…-

-ya veo…- contestaba el presidente con tono comprensivo -…no debes ignorar o darle menos importancia a las cosas que ocurren en casa. ¿según recuerdo vives con tu padre no es asi?...- pregunto este confidente

-si, constantemente está de viaje, pero es la única persona con la que vivo…- contestaba el Emiya pensativo, obviamente trataba de evitar tocar el tema de que una profesora pasaba más tiempo en la casa de él que en la de ella por temas de privacidad de la misma -…volvió ayer por la mañana…-

-ya veo, supongo que es bueno que hables con él de lo que te aflige, puede que a él también se sienta de una manera similar…-

En silencio Shirou asentía, era obvio que se había ido en la mañana sin darle muchas oportunidades a Kiritsugu de hablar con él fuera de lo que le había comentado de su pasado, pudiese que el viejo Emiya estuviese pasando por una desazón similar

-puede que tengas razón…- contestaba Shirou esbozando una sonrisa amable -…supongo que tengo que hablar con mi vie…-

-¡SHIROU EMIYA!...-

Interrumpiéndolos a ambos en medio de su discusión, una apresurada Mitzusuri Ayako aparecía aun vestida con su uniforme del club de tiro con arco, jadeando de lo que parecía una larga carrera

-¡¿Ayako?!...- Pregunto extrañado el chico por el comportamiento de su compañera quien sin darle tiempo para hablar lo tomaba de la muñeca tirando de él contra su voluntad

-¡¿Capitana Mitzusuri?!...- pregunto extrañado Issei viendo cómo se llevaban a su amigo y conserje contra su voluntad

-¡No hay tiempo!¡ya tengo permiso de la cafetería para usar la cocina!...- explicaba ella de manera cuasi eufórica -…¡se trata de una emergencia!...-

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto…- bufaba Shirou con cierto malestar vestido con un delantal blanco y un gorro de protección, indumentaria obligatoria para la cocina de la escuela, mientras este se encontraba preparando una sencilla, pero completa merienda a todo lo que daba

-lo siento…- contestaba Ayako Mitsuzuri juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa, sentada sobre una canasta plástica vacía -…pero Fujimura sensei ha estado irascible desde la mañana, al principio pensamos que finalmente había perdido la cabeza, luego de unos cuantos minutos de tortura física me di cuenta que simplemente tenía hambre…¿me pregunto qué es lo que desayunara para haberse puesto así por no haberlo hecho hoy?...- pregunto esta con genuina curiosidad, haciendo que Shirou simplemente sonriese lánguidamente.

-bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada…- señalaba el Emiya resignado a su suerte, pero agradecido de tener algo en que ocupar sus pensamientos -…siendo honesto yo tampoco había desayunado, así que me permitiré ese pequeño lujo…-

-vaya, que coincidencia…-

-si, coincidencia…- suspiraba Shirou, desde que él estaba en el club de arquería se conocía muy bien sobre sus habilidades culinarias y la predilección de la docente encargada del club sobre esta, nadie sabía que ella le pedía comida a su estudiante inclusive en su propia casa, seguía siendo ese un conocimiento que nadie más conocía fuera de ellos dos, ni la misma Ayako quien había llegado pidiendo ayuda conocería la verdad.

Durante un rato hubo un tranquilo silencio en la cocina, con Ayako sentada en silencio mirando fijamente a un Shirou embelesado con su propia cocina quien solamente se concentraba en el sonido del aceite cocinando el pescado que estaba usando para la dotación de emergencia

-¿algún día volverás al club?...-

-¿uh?...-

-sí, Qué si algún día volverás al club de arquería?...- pregunto esta de manera casual con su mejilla recostada en su mano mirando al chico -…nunca entendí por qué lo dejaste si parecía que lo disfrutabas…-

-¿nunca perderás una oportunidad para preguntarlo verdad?...- pregunto Shirou con tono rasposo agriando su gesto -…no es que no lo disfrutase, es simplemente que mi periodo ahí termino. Me di cuenta que había otras cosas que tenía que hacer…-

Era obvio, si bien le agradaba el tiro con arco, no demoro en darse cuenta que ese tiempo podía ser invertido también trabajando para dejar algo de campo y comodidad para sus prácticas nocturnas. Eso sin contar que el acercamiento que estaba teniendo por parte de los demás miembros del grupo no fue algo que él pudiese manejar de buenas a primeras

-¿sabes? Si alguien con tu talento dice que hay mejores cosas que hacer sin duda alguna estará hiriendo mi orgullo…- sentenciaba ella con cierto malestar por lo dicho por su compañero -…me hace pensar que no puedo vencer con mi mejor esfuerzo a alguien para quien el club solamente fue un lugar de paso-

-¡No es eso!...- exclamo este nervioso -…por favor, no lo tomes de esa manera

-tranquilo, es broma…- contestaba ella suspirando con cierto desánimo -…sé que tu situación personal es algo complicada supongo que las cosas se caldearon lo suficiente como para que tuvieras que dejar el club de arquería-

Volteando a mirar hacia atrás, Shirou quedo mirando fijamente a Mitzusuri cuyo gesto meditabundo llamo particularmente la atención del joven Emiya, de alguna manera la escena le intrigo sobremanera al hacerle notar el encanto de la capitana de tiro con arco. No podía negar que como hombre ella era atractiva para él siendo un tanto superado por la personalidad arrolladora de ella, no obstante, en ese momento donde se le veía más serena podía disfrutar un poco más de su encanto y su rostro sin ningún rasgo de este que disgustase.

-lo siento…- bufo él tratando de ocultar el leve picor que sintió en su rostro producto del enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, no podía dejar que Mitzusuri descubriese el hecho de que él la veía bonita, conociéndola le podría hacer la vida imposible entre chistes y burlas si lo descubriese -…no niego que extraño el club de tiro con arco, pero ya no es un lugar para mi…-

-ya veo…- contestaba esta con genuino pesar haciendo que el silencio entre ambos marcase nuevamente una distancia.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

En su silencio Shirou no dejaba de cuestionarse sobre como debía sentirse o como debía pensar, lo que había dicho Issei era cierto, probablemente él no era el único sintiéndose algo acomplejado por su situación. Sin embargo hasta esos momentos estaba notando cuanto había dejado que el incendio de Fuyuki y todo lo que este abarco mermase su identidad y su voluntad ¿ahora aquello se complicaría más?¿podría alejarse de tantas otras cosas tales como de la cercanía de las personas y el disfrute de vivir como mejor le pareciese ahora que sabía la verdad? Era la primera vez que se hacia esa pregunta y de cierta manera, le aterro pensar en algo así en ese momento.

Sus manos pararon de cortar verduras en ese momento. El particular ultimo choque del filo del cuchillo contra la tabla de madera llamo la atención de Ayako quien alzaba la mirada confundida

-Ayako…-

-¿si?...- pregunto ella extrañada por la repentina fuerza en el tono de voz de Shirou

-¿te importaría vernos en el club de tiro con arco cuando terminen las clases?...-

Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, el gesto de Mitzusuri pasaba de la expectación a la confusión nuevamente, siendo esta la primera vez que se veían tantas emociones en conflicto en el rostro de la joven capitana

-¿uh?...-

-por favor…- volvía a pedir Shirou con cierto temblor sutil en su voz, no tanto por su conflicto mental, sino por el nerviosismo de lo extraño que sonaba su petición, era tanto este que no pudo evitar pasar saliva nervioso -…esta es la clase de favores que solo te podría pedir a ti…-

Al escuchar tal afirmación, inclusive la intransigente Ayako Mitsuzuri dio un leve respingo en su asiento sonrojándose inmediatamente, nunca había esperado que el inexpresivamente cordial Shirou Emiya le dijese algo así

-supongo que no habrá problema…- contesto está desviando un tanto la mirada, luchando por volver a su típico temple lo más rápido posible.

Shirou sonreía, al menos había encontrado una forma de ventilar un poco su tiempo por la tarde y no volver tan pronto a su hogar, sabía que tenía que hablar con Kiritsugu y encarar el tema de la guerra del santo grial, pero aún no se sentía preparado para ello.

* * *

Habiendo pasado un tiempo desde el mediodía, dos figuras caminaban tranquilos por las calles del distrito comercial de Fuyuki, el primero tratándose de Kiritsugu Emiya cuya indumentaria jamás había variado en bastantes años ahora difiriendo únicamente en el uso de un bastón, y a su derecha Saber quién se encontraba vestida con una camisa de botones blanca y una falda larga de color negra que acompañaba con unas botas de trenzado que subían hasta su pantorrilla. En el pasado se le había dotado de un traje similar al de su Master en aquella ocasión, pero Kiritsugu había abogado por el hecho de ya no tener tantos recursos económicos como en el pasado.

" _Además de eso creo que en esta ocasión nuestra apariencia resaltaría bastante de ser así"_

Fue la explicación extra que le había dado, optando Saber por pensar que él plan de Kiritsugu era hacerse ver en público como la pareja de un hombre ancianado y probablemente su sobrina o nieta la cual le asistía por la debilidad física de este.

-¿deberíamos buscar un lugar donde almorzar?...- pregunto Saber al ver sudar levemente a Kiritsugu, desde que habían salido de la casa este no había probado bocado y en su condición aquello podía ser contraproducente para su salud

-supongo que si…- contestaba Kiritsugu con algo de vergüenza trémula -…lo siento, ya no se me da tan bien hacer cosas como estas…-

-no hay problema…- contestaba Saber mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar por el lugar buscando donde comer de manera cómoda, no demorando en llegar a un restaurante espacialmente pequeño pero arreglado de manera ostentosa. Al entrar al lugar no demoro en atenderlos un mesero permitiendo que ambos pidieran sus respectivos platos manteniendo un silencio mientras que la comida llevaba, durante este tiempo el celular de Kiritsugu sonaba haciendo que el antiguo asesino de magos mirase la información que a este había llegado haciendo que él agriase su gesto.

-Maldicion…- susurro por lo bajo con contundente incomodidad

-¿Qué ocurrió?...- pregunto Saber extrañada por la reacción de su antiguo dueño

-acabo de confirmar la identidad del mediador de la guerra enviado por la iglesia para esta ocasión…- señalaba Kiritsugu apretando levemente su puño derecho -…Kotomine Kirei…-

Saber estrecho su mirada levemente, recordaba haber escuchado la gran barrera que era este para Kiritsugu Emiya, en muchas ocasiones Iryasville había señalado que él era la única persona capaz de herirlo de manera que nadie más podía. En un principio creyó que se trataría de alguna rencilla personal, pero al ver la implacabilidad de este para hacerse con el favor de Archer a tal punto que este traicionara a su antiguo Master, le hizo reconocer que el sujeto en cuestión era una amenaza a considerar, alguien cuyo nivel de peligrosidad era igual al de Kiritsugu Emiya en sus mejores días, pero que a diferencia de este ahora, carecía por completo de una brújula moral que determinase su actuar.

-siendo el hijo del anterior árbitro, era una fuerte posibilidad, pero el que sea una realidad complica las cosas considerablemente…- continuaba explicando Kiritsugu -…Kotomine Kirei no es la clase de sujeto que se sienta satisfecho actuando sin obtener algo a cambio…- recordando en retrospectiva, Kiritsugu rememoraba cuando tenía al peligroso miembro de la iglesia arrodillado ante él rogándole por cederle el Santo Grial a él, algo especialmente mórbido tratándose de que ambos conocían la realidad sobre el supuesto artefacto omnipotente.

Kotomine Kirei era un buscador de la entropía. Alguien que solamente encontraba placer y gozo dentro del caos absoluto y cuyo entretenimiento particular venia de ver a las personas llevadas a su último extremo donde eran destruidas o se rompían moralmente.

-alguien así no puede estar involucrado en todo esto y no deformar las cosas para su placer…- señalando eso y revisando más sobre la información que había llegado no demoro en notar otro rasgo particular -…al parecer es el tutor legal de la hija de de Tokyomi Tohsaka, Rin Tohsaka, no podemos ignorar la posibilidad de que ella sea una Master de esta guerra…- nuevamente Kiritsugu tomaba una pausa para continuar leyendo la información, estrechando su mirada al notar que tanto la mencionada como su hijo compartían la misma escuela, comparando eso con el hecho de que sabía que la hija adoptiva de los Matou también estaba en ese lugar hacia contemplar la posibilidad de que el conflicto se podría desatar en la institución educativa de desatarse el peor escenario.

-no es buena idea dejar a Shirou seguir yendo a la escuela entonces…- apuntaba Saber dándole una probada a su plato -…correrá peligro innecesariamente si dejamos que vaya como hoy mientras nosotros estamos en otra parte…-

-en este caso tienes razón…- asentía Kiritsugu estrechando su mirada y endureciendo su gesto pensativo -…siendo así tendríamos la participación asegurada de los Nakiri y los Tohsaka…- en ese momento su voz se cortó y Saber no demoro en señalar la razón

-faltaría señalar cual sería el Master de los Einzbern ¿no es asi?...- pregunto ella con cierta precaución, no faltaba ser demasiado listo para saber cuál era el potencial Mater de la familia que la había invocado anteriormente, y si esta no era la Master, al menos estaría bastante implicada en el conflicto

La pequeña Ilya, la hija de Kiritsugu y de Iryasville, en su primera invocación ella contaba con ocho años de edad y ya habían pasado diez años desde entonces, era obvio que tenía la edad suficiente para ser un potencial participante de la guerra. Saber comprendía lo complejo que debía ser la situación para Kiritsugu. Tanto su hija como su hijo adoptivo estaban en una situación donde posiblemente los dos chocarían y estarían en peligro de muerte con él imposibilitado de tomar un bando.

Saber no sabía que para Kiritsugu aquello no solamente era una situación compleja

" _¡Kiritsugu detente!¡duele!¡DUELE MUCHO!"_

Era mucho más que eso

-por ahora solo tenemos certeza de la participación de Kotomine Kirei en todo esto, no podemos actuar sobre supuestos…- señalo el asesino de magos suspirando mirando con cierta desazón su comida -…si actuásemos sobre supuestos, tendríamos que suponer que en esta guerra también habra un asesino en serio participando…- habiendo dicho eso, procedió a comer en silencio, dejando a Saber de piedra en su asiento

" _¡acaba…¡¿acaba de soltar un chascarrillo?!_

En su primera invocación una de las cosas que más hostigo a Saber, era la preponderancia de Kiritsugu a tratarla como algo menos que una herramienta no dignándose a hablarle sino cuando la situación era limite, el ultimo cruce de palabras entre ambos había sido con tal sensación despectiva que habían hablado a más de veinte metros de distancia cuando Iryasville había sido secuestrada falsamente por Rider. Ahora, en ese momento pese a lo complejo de la situación Kiritsugu se encontraba compartiendo una mesa con ella, comiendo, hablándole y abriéndose un poco con ella de manera que incluso acababa de bromear de manera sutil.

 _Definitivamente… se ha hecho más humano_

Pronto se vio a si misma notando que estaba mirando con ojos completamente abiertos sorprendida al ver al ancianado sujeto comiendo tranquilamente pese a su situación, disfrutando del sabor de la comida, de alguna manera para ella esta nueva guerra parecía ser un momento de redención para él, al menos así lo sentía.

Por eso mismo no demoro en notar tras asimilar que el supuesto objeto omnipotente que reescribiría su elección como Rey de los caballeros era una completa mentira y estaba luchando por una meta imposible; que quizás ahí, junto a ese sujeto que tanto detesto en el pasado y su hijo adoptivo podría encontrar su propia redención.

* * *

Mitzusuri Ayako no se consideraba una persona muy interesada en el amor o en el romance, por supuesto podía encontrar a ciertos hombres como atractivos y sentirse levemente atraída por ellos, tenía una predisposición a encontrar cierto encanto en sujetos de apariencia deportiva pero más allá de eso no tenía interés en el sexo opuesto. Razón por la cual no le importo mayormente cuando se enteró que en la escuela había una especie de apuesta grupal sobre quien llegaría primero a ser conquistada por un príncipe azul, si ella o si Rin Tohsaka. El asunto le parecía especialmente hilarante porque al parecer el resultado sería que ninguna de las dos tendría pareja, al menos no durante su periodo escolar

-¿estas lista?...- preguntaba Shirou apretando su mano, tensando sus músculos

-ah… esto… si- contesto dubitativamente ella haciendo lo suyo imitando a su compañero

No obstante, cuando su compañero y rival le pidió que se encontraran a solas en el club de tiro con arco, no pudo evitar sentir cierta expectativa similar a una confesión amorosa. Por supuesto sabía que Shirou Emiya tenía tanta habilidad para demostrar interés en el sexo opuesto como ella. Aun así estaba esa pequeña pizca de expectación, de imaginarse a este pidiéndole una cita o ser pareja. Había estado cavilando esa situación pensando si ella estaría interesada en él de esa manera. A sus ojos Shirou era bien parecido y todo un haz en el deporte que ambos disfrutaban, por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que él era denso como una piedra y eso era cuanto menos bastante desencantador

-Cinco flechas para la primera ronda, el mejor de tres rondas ¿te parece bien?...- pregunto él confidente y con cierto entusiasmo vistiendo un uniforme del club de tiro con arco prestado apuntando a una diana

-perfecto…- contesto Mitzusuri con resignación, se sentía estúpida por haber pensado que podía haber ocurrido algo intimo ahí, Shirou Emiya era un imbécil y ella tampoco se sentía muy dispuesta a entrar en el papel de una relación, razón por la cual se sintió tonta al contemplar esa posibilidad al extremo que lo había hecho.

No obstante, su estado de ánimo mejoro considerablemente al notar que al menos en ese momento, él estaba ahí, compitiendo con ella como lo hacían en sus días juntos en el club, no era el regreso triunfante de él al grupo como ella esperaba, pero al menos era una oportunidad de competir nuevamente contra alguien que era un as en el área que ella buscaba competir.

Fuera de unas cuantas palabras de conteo, ninguno de los dos se había dignado a decir nada, disfrutando únicamente de su competencia acompasada por un cielo rojizo mortecino que anunciaba la llegada próxima de la noche

-bueno, vamos a ver…- murmuraba ella acercándose a la diana, haciendo el conteo de puntos de la última ronda, agriando su gesto al notar que si bien la diferencia había sido mínima -…maldición, Shirou, tu ganas…-

¿en serio?...- pregunto este buenamente sorprendido -…genial…- bufo para si mismo genuinamente orgulloso

-es frustrante pensar que aun después de todo este tiempo sin practicar me sigas ganando…- señalaba ella frustrada mirando inquiridoramente al peli rojo -…¿de verdad dejaste de practicar o te fuiste a hacerlo a otra parte Emiya?...- preguntaba ella llamándolo por su apellido recalcando su enojo

Por su parte Shirou miraba nervioso a su costado sintiendo la presión del enojo de la capitana

-no es que haya seguido practicando en otra parte ni nada parecido…- contestaba este lánguidamente -… es simplemente que en casa hago ejercicio, supongo que por eso no he perdido condición física para esto…-

La mirada de Ayako seguía fijándose en él infranqueable, no obstante, su enojo se desvaneció paulatinamente

-bueno, al menos puedo decir que sigues siendo el mismo sujeto disciplinado de siempre, siendo así no se siente tan mal ser derrotada por ti…-

Un bufido de satisfacción escapaba de Shirou, la tensión había desaparecido y ahora ambos estaban ahí únicamente disfrutando del agradable clima que hacía que ayudaba a refrescar a dos personas cuyos músculos tensionados necesitaban descansar

-¿te sientes mejor?...- pregunto ella asertivamente llamando la atención de Shirou, su mirada no era desafiante ni divertida, simplemente confidente, haciéndole caer en cuenta por que ambos habían pasado la tarde en ese lugar

-si, ya estoy mejor…- contestaba este satisfecho, sonriendo genuinamente -….gracias Ayako…-

No había llegado a una gran resolución que lo hiciese sentir mejor de alguna manera o que le ayudase a cómo afrontar la verdad a la que había sido expuesto ese dia, no obstante, al menos entre las palabras de dos personas que podía considerar en términos amables buenos amigos, había encontrado algo que era necesario para sí mismo en ese momento de dificultad.

Personas con quienes poder decir cómo se sentía

Quizás eso era todo lo que hacía falta… decirle a su padre adoptivo como se sentía en ese momento, tratar de no guardar toda esa incertidumbre que lo acosaba como quizás había estado haciendo durante años con aquel incendio que le arrebato toda su niñez.

* * *

-¿alguna pista de momento?...- preguntaba Rin Tohsaka con seriedad, mientras su silueta era iluminada tenuemente gracias a la luz de la luna

-definitivamente ha sido obra de magia de alto nivel…- contestaba Archer cruzado de brazos, rememorando la situación en el edificio de comunicaciones pisos debajo de donde se encontraban ambos -…los rastros conllevan al Templo Ryudou…-

-ya veo…- contestaba la adolescente caminando sobre la azotea, mirando la ciudad desde la considerable altura de este permitiéndole mirar buena parte de la urbe sin ninguna clase de obstáculo -…podemos suponer con certeza que uno de los master esta ahi… no estamos avanzando sobre pasos falsos…-

Desde la invocación de su servant y su entrada a la guerra, Rin se había dedicado a patrullar las zonas en las que había mayor actividad sobrenatural, la más sobresaliente eran los famosos escapes de gas que estaban incapacitando gente por toda la ciudad, cosa que en realidad eran un hechizo que drenaba la energía vital a sus víctimas siendo estas particularmente únicamente del sexo masculino. Aquel rasgo era uno que tenía en cuenta la joven líder de la casa Tohsaka para discernir la identidad del posible servant cuando obtuviese más información.

-¿mmm?...-

No obstante, un leve gemido de su servant le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones

-¿ocurre algo?...-

-siento una presencia débil a lo lejos…- señalaba este pasando de un leve gemido a una sutilmente marcada incomodidad que le hacía estrechar levemente sus ojos y llevar su mano a su cabeza -…extraño, no se siente como un Servant en particular…-

Gracias a su Clarividencia disponía de una visión poderosamente aguda y un instinto que en sus palabras le permitiría localizar a sus blancos si contaba con un punto de visión optimo como lo era ese por lo que al principio señalo a estas características de lo que parecía una particular jaqueca

Y en efecto, era asi, a lo lejos saliendo de la zona comercial pudo enfocar claramente una figura particular cuya presencia destacaba por encima de los humanos que caminaban por la zona, tratándose esta de una jovencita de cabello rubio que acompañaba a un ancianado sujeto

-¡ahhh!...- esta vez un sonoro alarido escapo del servant archer, cuyos ojos comenzaron a temblar

-¡Archer!¡¿Qué ocurre?!...- pregunto Rin preocupada, hasta el momento el sujeto delante de ella siempre se había mostrado prepotente dentro de su cinismo y nihilismo como si siempre fuese superior a cualquier situación, en ese momento parecía que algo lo estaba conmocionando más allá de lo que podía disimular

 _¿Que ocurre aquí…?_

Se preguntó a si mismo al ver al anciano que acompañaba al posible espíritu heroico sintió como su cabeza se fragmentaba en cientos de pedazos, parte de sus recuerdos dispersos volvían a él y desaparecían inmediatamente dificultándole el reincorporarse

-he encontrado a un enemigo…- señalo este de manera tosca cerrando un ojo por la jaqueca, ignorando el hecho de que estaba actuando bajo un supuesto más sin embargo la incomodidad y la sensación de inconexión que estaba sintiendo le estaban haciendo actuar de manera menos sagaz.

Rin endurecía su mirada, no esperaba que la clarividencia de su Servant lo afectase de esa manera. No, de hecho, lo que le estaba haciendo estar alerta era precisamente que eso no podía ser normal.

-¿Esta en tu rango de ataque?...- pregunto está mirándolo de costado, serena, apretando sus puños levemente.

Parpadeando un par de veces y respirando profundamente, tomándose unos segundos para actuar, finalmente Archer materializaba en sus manos un arco que no demoro en empuñar con fuerza preparándose para apuntar.

-Lo está…- susurro más para si mismo que para su ama, la sensación de irregularidad alrededor del particular duo que estaba a su vista lo estaba comenzando a desquiciar y sentía que tenía que resolver eso lo más pronto posible, inclusive si eso le obligaba a realizar un ataque directo.

Cinco proyectiles de color rojo brillante atravesaron el cielo de la ciudad trazando un pronunciado arco cuyo objetivo en caso de acertar seria atravesado con una fuerza suficiente para destrozar concreto solido sin ningún problema, no obstante, esto no fue asi

Los cinco proyectiles fueron rápidamente interceptados por la chica al costado del anciano quien apenas había tenido tiempo de percibir el peligro antes de que su acompañante explotara volátilmente hacia el cielo embistiéndose de su armadura y repeliese el ataque que iba en contra de ellos para ponerse inmediatamente en guardia.

-¿un ataque preventivo?...- pregunto Rin un tanto extrañada del comportamiento de su servant, no esperaba que este atacase con una potencia de fuego que si bien dentro de lo común había sido considerable, en una lucha entre servants era evidente que no generaría un gran daño a su enemigo, no obstante se sorprendió al ver el gesto teñido de cólera de su servant conforme apretaba sus dientes.

Era una suposición al ver la silueta de costado y no poder enfocarlo adecuadamente, pero ahora que Servant y master se encontraban viendo en su dirección, pudo divisar claramente el rostro de quien suponía era el Master de la servant de brillante armadura

-Kiritsugu Emiya…- gruño por lo bajo sintiendo como sus memorias seguían haciendo añicos su mente, no obstante, ahora con la certeza de que la realidad podía ser una perra considerablemente cruel más allá de las horribles labores que le había tocado llevar a cabo como contra guardián.

* * *

A cierta distancia del lugar donde se había realizado el ataque, dos adolescentes caminaban acompañados únicamente por la presencia del otro siendo sencillo que sintiesen la leve explosión que se había escuchado a la distancia

-¿escuchaste eso?...- pregunto Ayako volteando a mirar en dirección del estruendo, no se veía nada fuese de lo regular haciendo que se preguntase momentáneamente si aquello había sido producto de su imaginación

-si…¿Qué habrá sido eso?...- se preguntó Shirou también extrañado, no demorando en hacer unas cuantas suposiciones en su mente, buena parte de estas referentes a la guerra del santo grial que acababa de comenzar

-¿tendrá que ver con las fugas de gas que ha habido recientemente?...- volvía a preguntar Ayako un tanto preocupada, hasta ahora solamente habían sido desmayos por exposición al CO2 mas hasta ahora no se habían registrado explosiones.

-espero que si…- siseo Shirou para sí mismo, no estaba seguro de saber cómo afrontar la situación si esta se tratase de un ataque de magos -…apresuremos el paso…- ordeno este haciendo que Ayako asintiese, ninguno de los dos se sentía muy seguros caminando en una calle en esas condiciones a esas horas

Shirou hasta ahora se concientizaba de que era relativamente tarde y ambos adolescentes estaban caminando solos por calles que no destacaban por las conglomeraciones a deshoras, anteriormente se había encontrado con un mago y ahora que él estaba marcado por sus hechizos de comando, no quería que la capitana del club de tiro con arco se viese inmiscuida en un peligro que no le correspondía

-¿Shirou?...- Ayako se extrañó de ver como su compañero pese a tratar de mantener su gesto normal tensaba fuertemente sus mejillas comenzando a caminar con mayor velocidad. Este viendo que la capitana no apretaba el paso procedió a tomarle la mano para tirar de ella -…¿Qué ocurre?...- pregunto esta ya con temor al ver al inexpresivo y parco Shirou Emiya demostrando genuino terror

Shirou se veía incapaz de responder, algo dentro de sí estaba apretujando su corazón con fuerza, cuando fue consciente del posible peligro que le rodeaba sintió nervios por un posible encuentro, no obstante, conforme pasaban los segundos este temor se acrecentaba exponencialmente, como si ya no fuese una posibilidad sino una certeza.

-Ayako, deprisa…- ordenaba este con un leve tono de súplica haciendo que su compañera asintiese y aumentase el paso por si misma

Los pasos acelerados de ambos hacían eco por los suburbios, no había nadie presente a esas horas pese a solo haber pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había ocultado el sol por completo y eso solamente acrecentó el pánico que estaba sintiendo el joven de cabellos naranjas

Pronto abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder entendió el porqué de ese sentimiento

" _Estamos en peligro"_

Sus instintos gritaban estridentemente que sus vidas corrían peligro inminentemente por lo que deteniéndose de golpe procedió a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de localizar la fuente de la amenaza.

Tras girar en todas direcciones unas cuantas veces finalmente vio a cincuenta metros de él la razón de su estado actual

-Buenas noches… Onii chan…-

A la distancia iluminada tenuemente por la luz mortecina de las farolas cuyo brillo se había atenuado débilmente, se encontraba una figura femenina casi etérea, cabello plateado largo caía por su espalda cuya corona cubría con un gorro de color morado, mismo color que su abrigo invernal cuyo contraste era marcado por su pálida piel, una bufanda de color rosado y sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Atrás de ella también en contraste con su grácil apariencia, un ser gigantesco de apariencia tosca que inmóvil parecía más una estatua de granito puro, músculos acerados explotados se exponían agresivamente en todo su ser junto con el enorme pedazo de piedra tallada de manera brusca dando una forma similar a un arma contundente y punzante

La garganta de Shirou se secó inmediatamente sintiendo a su vez como su calor corporal lo abandonaba

-Shirou…- en ese momento recordó que a su lado se encontraba la capitana del club de tiro con arco a la cual le estaba apretando la mano casi al borde de dislocarle sus huesos -…¿Qué es eso?..- pregunto está también en shock puesto que aquella mole estaba muy lejos de definirse lo que era humano o si quiera natural

Sonriendo con una mirada viciosa la joven de ojos rojos confrontaba a ambos adolescentes que parecían apenas un año mayor que ella sino es que parecían directamente de la misma edad

-es la segunda vez que nos encontramos…- hablaba la maga con tono sofisticado y manierismos aristocráticos -…debo decir que me siento algo decepcionada, parece ser que no hiciste caso a mi advertencia… que lastima…-

" _Morirás si no lo invocas pronto… Onii chan"_

Dando un paso involuntario hacia atrás Shirou retrocedía apretando sus puños, ahora era completamente claro que quien estaba confrontándolo se trataba de uno de los Masters de la guerra del santo grial, uno que al parecer era un mago considerablemente poderoso

-¡Shirou ¿Qué está pasando?!...- pregunto Ayako sumamente asustada apretándose contra él -…¡¿Quién es ella?!...- la capitana también tenía la certeza de que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí iba en favor de la lógica o de la razón y que fuese lo que fuese eso, era una clara amenaza a su integridad

La joven abria sus ojos un tanto sorprendida

-Tienes razón, permíteme presentarme adecuadamente…- tomando los costados de su vestido, procedía a hacer una respetuosa avenía a ambos adolescentes -… mi nombre es Ilyasvile Von Einzbern… es un placer…-

En ese momento, todo el terror que sentía Shirou se mitigo levemente en pos de haber escuchado ese nombre

-¿Von Einzbern?...- pregunto este sintiendo como la información de su padre comenzaba a compaginar con su situación actual, después de todo era prácticamente el mismo nombre de la mujer que fue la esposa de su padre haciendo que rápidamente comparase la apariencia de la chica con la suya para referenciar su edad y así descubrir la lapidaria verdad que justificaba la intención homicida que se estaba sintiendo en el aire en ese momento-…tu eres…la hija de Kiritsugu…-

Siseo él para sí mismo siendo escuchado por Ayako quien también quedo en shock

" _¿Kiritsugu?...¿su padre?..."_

Una sonrisa sínica llena de desprecio se dibujó en el rostro de la joven cuyos ojos no destilaban más que el más absoluto desprecio.

-Asi es…- contestaba está ladeando levemente su cuello mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda -…veo que ya tienes una idea de quién soy Onii chan…-

No le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en la misteriosa chica, no obstante, cada que esta venía a su mente desde su primera aparición creyó que el "Onii chan" era más un apodo derivativo de su ligera diferencia de edad, ahora entendía que eso no era así, que esa chica era su hermanastra y a su vez entendía él cual era la opinión de ella sobre él al haber Kiritsugu haberse dedicado a vivir su vida con él sin nunca haberle contado de ella

Y con ello sus intenciones fueron claras y con este la sensación de peligro ahora era una certeza de una muerte segura

-¡Ayako!¡tenemos que huir de!...-

Antes de que pudiese terminar de decirle a su amiga que huyeran o si quiera terminase de dar su primer paso, a abismal velocidad el enorme ser ya se había posicionado a su lado con su mazo en mano elevado para destruir a su enemigo.

" _demasiado rápido"_

Instintivamente reaccionando por inercia de que algo negativo podría pasar en cualquier momento Shirou se había abalanzado contra su compañera con fuerza suficiente para saltar una corta distancia junto con ella. La suficiente para que el lugar donde el impacto de la pesada hacha de piedra no los golpease directamente, no obstante, si recibiendo un considerable daño por parte del estruendo puesto que junto a la onda del golpe ambos recibieron daño por parte de las esquirlas de asfalto cercana a ellos.

-¡ggghhhhh!...-

Unos cuantos segundos en el suelo duro Shirou Emiya abrazando posesivamente a su compañera, inconscientemente había usado su cuerpo para bloquear la mayoría del daño contra esta por lo que su uniforme escolar se encontraba desecho en la espalda mostrando serias heridas y cortes producidos por la piedra lacerante del asfalto, eso sin contar la cantidad de contusiones en su cuerpo debido al poder adyacente del poderoso golpe

-Ayako…¿estas…bien?...- pregunto este trémulamente alzando levemente su rostro para ver como su compañera no respondía y en cambio estaba inconsciente con su cabello manchado de sangre -…¡AYAKO!...-

Rápidamente trepo sobre el cuerpo caído de ella para descubrir su rostro, evidentemente la capitana del club de tiro con arco estaba inconsciente y la sangre que teñía su cabello era del golpe que había sufrido en su cabeza. Con afán se sesionó de que esta continuase respirando

-oh vaya… esa es una buena velocidad de reacción…- señalaba Ilyasville sonriendo con suficiencia

Shirou escuchaba todo entre cortado, él mismo había sufrido un golpe considerablemente fuerte en la cabeza y un grueso chorro de sangre corría manchando su ojo derecho evitando que sintiese cualquier clase de alivio pese a saber que su amiga estaba viva

Después de todo ambos morirían a continuación

Alzando su mirada confronto directamente a los ojos a la hija biológica de su padre quien era evidente que estaba en una liga muy superior a él en lo que se refería a la magia, no pudo evitar preguntarse en ese momento si Kiritsugu sería igual de poderoso como mago.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- pregunto este tratando de sonar altivo y desafiante pese a sus heridas, poniéndose de pie lentamente solamente para ser dominado por un fuerte mareo al hacerlo

-si hablamos en términos netamente objetivos, solamente vine a ganar la guerra por el santo grial…- respondió esta de manera desinteresada ondeando su cabello con su mano despectivamente no obstante su mirada no demoro en demostrar un claro desprecio por el chico de cabellos rojizos -…pero también vine a este lugar a destruir a Kiritsugu Emiya… y a todo lo que este aprecia… incluyéndote…-

-tu…¡¿pero de que estas hablando?!... ¡estás hablando de tu padre!...- exclamo Shirou sintiendo como aquella horrible declaración le había hecho hervir la sangre casi al punto de no importarle la abismal diferencia entre ambos o el hecho de que una sola palabra mal dicha terminaría con él embarrado en la espada de piedra del monstruoso ser-…¡¿Cómo si quiera puedes decir eso?!...-

Para él su padre adoptivo era una de las personas más importantes en su vida por no decir la mas, el hecho de que su supuesta hija biológica saliera con tal atrocidad, con tal sed de sangre y con tal desprecio a decir que mataría a ese sujeto que siempre lo había apoyado y lo había tratado con cariño y respeto que solamente se puede profesar en una familia era algo que no podía concebir, mucho menos tolerar.

La mirada de Ilya por su parte se endureció al ver como ese pobre diablo la confrontaba tan ávidamente a pesar de ser una basura en comparación a ella

¿y aquello era por proteger al hijo de perra que la había traicionado a ella, a su madre, a su familia entera y que de paso había destrozado su cuerpo dejándolo en su estado actual?

En ese momento el objetivo puro del odio de ella dejo de ser Kiritsugu Emiya para enfocarse directamente en el paria al que este le había dado el lugar que a ella le correspondía por derecho

-tu no eres quien para decir absolutamente nada…- siseo Ilya estrechando su mirada y extendiendo su mano hacia él señalándolo con su dedo índice -…que nada quede de él Berserker…-

Con esa orden el servant gigante tenso nuevamente sus músculos preparado para aplastar al adolescente con toda su fuerza bruta, fuerza suficiente para destruir un edificio de un solo golpe, fuerza impresa por orden de Ilya.

-…¡!...-

Shirou se vio a si mismo delante de la hoja de piedra de la enorme arma deforme sin apenas tiempo para entender la idea de que iba a morir ahí mismo antes de recibir el golpe de gracia. No obstante, este nunca llego.

Con un masivo estruendo el hacha antes de caer sobre la cabeza del chico fue empujada a un costada por un devastador punzón rojo él cual desoriento momentáneamente a Shirou Emiya quien solamente pudo ver un manchón azul moviéndose a pasmosa velocidad atacando con todo lo que tenía a la enorme mole obligándole a retroceder alejándose de ellos.

Arqueando una de sus cejas Ilya contemplo la interrupción con desdén, en efecto al parecer se trataba de otro servant el que acababa de llegar a evitar que capitulase su deseo de matar al crio que le quito su hogar.

-¡¿pero qué?!...- exclamo Shirou cubriendo su rostro levemente con su brazo mirando a penas de soslayo a un sujeto de cabello azul con un traje de combate del mismo color empuñando imponente una lanza de color rojo

" _¿un servant?"_

-vaya, no sé qué clase de mago seas chico, pero eso de confrontar de frente a un monstruo como Berserker sin tu servant… no sé si llamarlo estupidez o una valentía sin precedente…- sentencio este con su voz llena de seguridad y arrogancia.

-¿Quién eres?...- pregunto Ilya con desdén absoluto que rallaba casi el asco -…¿y qué quieres?...-

-¿yo?...- preguntaba socarrón el intruso quien orgulloso maniobraba artísticamente su lanza posicionándose para atacar -…Servant Lancer a su servicio Ojou sama y en cuanto a que quiero. Digamos que me pidieron proteger la vida del mocoso a cualquier costo…- finiquito este disparándose inmediatamente contra Berserker él cual no demoro en interceptar la punta de la lanza con su espada despidiendo una fuerte corriente de aire a su costado y haciendo retumbar levemente el lugar dejando a un perplejo Shirou Emiya preguntándose qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 2**

Aprovechare el momento para agradecer a Shinjiesbostero por hacer de beta frecuente en cada una de mis historias y al señor Aeretr quien es mi asesor con diplomado y maestria en todo lo que se refiere al Nasuverso. muchas gracias señores, y a los lectores casuales que disfrutan de estas historia en este fandom donde destaca principalmente el fanservice femenino. sin ustedes esto no seria posible


	3. If so

**Kiritsugu Emiya no cedió a la maldición de Angra Mainyu logrando así su sueño de vivir una vida en paz, aun así, nunca creyó verse involucrado nuevamente en la guerra por el Santo Grial, menos viendo que ahora quienes tenían que luchar en esta era su hijo adoptivo Shirou Emiya, y la hija que no pudo rescatar Illyasvile von Einzbern**

* * *

 **B.E.R.Z: oye que al menos esta vez no fue un siglo, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, tratare de ser mas frecuente para publicar**

 **HYAKKI YAKO: Pues esa es la gracia del asunto, con o si Kiritgusu Shirou nunca pudo ser competente como mago hasta la intervencion directa de Rin en las diferentes rutas y eso poco iba a cambiar por que este no queria que su hijo se sumergiera en ese mundo, pero ya lo hizo por lo que la evolucion vendria de manos de la pregunta ¿que tanto estan dispuestos a afrontar su mision actual? y bueno, sobre romance evidentemente va a haber, pero tambien se me ocurrieron una cosita o dos para que la gente no espere con ansias unicamente eso**

 **DIMIHD: no crei escribir lo suficientemente bien como para que el traductor de google lograce hacer entender mi fanfic en otro idioma, eso me reconforta**

 **NEVERDIE:Bueno, haz ese ejercicio chico y me avisas**

 **DARK-FEEL: si note mi error, gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta de ese detalle chico**

* * *

 **Fate Shattered Ties**

 **Capitulo 3: If so, I want to protect what he loved**

* * *

La tierra se sacudía a su alrededor obligándole a recogerse sobre sí mismo conforme el sujeto que acababa de llegar y la enorme mole de apariencia semi humana combatían entre sí, el choque del metal de la lanza sobre la piedra de la espada hacía eco por todo el lugar despidiendo chispas a sus costados. Razón por la cual Shirou Emiya difícilmente podía reaccionar en una situación donde claramente se veía superado de manera absoluta, un solo movimiento errado y eso significaría el final de su existencia, así como el de su amiga a manos o de los dos servants o de su hermanastra.

Aun así, entendiendo eso y haciendo acopio de valor mediante una bofetada a dos manos en sus mejillas se reincorporaba tanto como se lo permitía para recoger a su compañera, estaba bastante herido y comenzaba a sentir frio debido a la pérdida de sangre, sin embargo, se negaba a dejar que esta muriese en ese lugar por un conflicto que no le competía.

No había tiempo para hablar o preguntar que estaba ocurriendo, el intruso había asegurado que estaba ahí para protegerlos, era una apuesta arriesgada, pero se limitaría a confiar en su palabra por lo que ya con Ayako en sus brazos, Shirou Emiya emprendió la huida tan rápido como su condición lo permitía.

Illya miro con molestia como su plan de asesinato estaba siendo frustrado por lo que no demoro en invocar dos familiares en forma de aves conformadas por unos hilos mágicos para comenzar a cazarlo, sin embargo, tan pronto aquellos seres se desplazaron hacia delante de manera contundente el intruso se desplazaba de su propia pelea para finiquitar a ambos seres con su lanza antes de retomar nuevamente su guardia

Un gruñido escapo de Ilya conforme esta tensaba sus mejillas, expresión que complació a su enemigo

-Lo siento Ojou sama, pero ya dije que no dejaría que nada le pasara a ese mocoso, disculpara la intromisión…-

Illya miraba de manera despectiva al servant advenedizo, al parecer su habilidad con la lanza era suficientemente alta para interceptar a los familiares que quisiese enviar aun en medio de su enfrentamiento contra Berserker. No obstante, no debería haber problema si ella misma emprendía la caza y dejaba a su servant encargándose del problema

-Berserker… destrúyelo…- sentencio esta con tono frio dándose la vuelta en dirección a la calle a su costado -…arranca sus extremidades, corta su abdomen y extrae sus entrañas, en su lugar mete su cabeza luego de arrancarla con tus manos…-

Como si esa orden hubiese roto las cadenas que retenían su ya inconmensurable poder, las carnes negras de Berserker se tiñeron de un brillo rojizo y su agresividad contenida explotaba en un furioso rugido de guerra. Pronto Lancer se vio soportando un pesado golpe con toda su fuerza, así como una serie de embates a gran velocidad que le obligaron a limitarse únicamente a sobrevivir a la andanada salvaje de su enemigo, pasase lo que pasase ahora con Shirou Emiya, él no podría hacer nada para ayudarle.

" _Maldición, que molesto"_

Cu Chulain se consideraba a sí mismo un poderoso guerrero a la altura de su leyenda, no obstante, peleando contra el héroe más grande de la mitología griega potenciado por la ira de los Berserker no demoro en enfrenta r el hecho de que este era por mucho un enemigo superior a él como para pensar en una victoria sin hacer un uso muy preciso de su Noble Phantasm

Varias cuadras más alejadas del campo de batalla, Shirou Emiya corría por las calles residenciales ya desiertas por completo, no sabía si por cosa de magia de su atacante o simplemente por los extraños acontecimientos que se estaban gestando en la ciudad. No importaba realmente, eso significaba únicamente que él estaba solo en su carrera para llegar hasta su hogar al menos, pero era una labor casi imposible, estaba cargando a alguien inconsciente en sus brazos el cual cargar su peso ya en perfecto estado esa distancia a esa velocidad ya era difícil, peor ahora que tras de sí un rastro de sangre delataba su recorrido y la perdida de la misma le hacía sudar frio y lo tenían al borde de la inconciencia por el pesado mareo que lo dominaba.

-No puedo dejar morir a Ayako…-

Se empujaba a si mismo diciendo eso para no desfallecer, su amiga no merecía morir en ese lugar por culpa de una guerra que no tenía que ver con ella, aun así, la sola idea de ver morir a alguien cercano a él atornillaba con fuerza en su mente aquel incendio de hace tantos años que le arrebato todo, el miedo de siquiera pasar por algo así de nuevo lo estremecía más allá de lo que su cuerpo podía tolerar.

No obstante, su límite físico no demoro en llegar haciendo que cayese de bruces hacia la cerca de madera de una casa apenas dándole tiempo para girarse y caer de espaldas evitando que Ayako se golpease. En el suelo su jadeo era pesado y ronco, el aire entraba dolorosamente en sus pulmones y la carga de los músculos de sus piernas y brazos estaban pasando factura comenzando a adormecerse.

Aun con su mente afectada por el estrago de sus heridas y su cansancio fue capaz de comprender que ya no tenía fuerzas para poder cargar a Ayako por lo que comenzó a darle palmadas en su mejilla para que tratase de reaccionar

-¡Vamos Ayako!¡Despierta!...- rogaba este sin obtener respuesta, comenzando a temer por el estado de la capitana del club de tiro con arco. Razón por la cual desesperado trato de ver hacia todas partes esperando encontrar algún lugar donde esconderla o algo que siquiera pudiese comprarle algunos segundos para pensar con mayor calma

Nada

No había callejones donde ocultarla y las luces de la calle brillaban con fuerza pese a su tenue fulgor, solamente podía ir hacia los extremos de la calle donde se encontraba actualmente

-Esto está mal… que debo hacer…- jadeaba sin poder haberse recuperado aun de su fatiga, no había manera en que en su estado actual pudiese hacer fuerza alguna y la sangre que corría por su espalda auguraba que ya de por si tenía que preocuparse más que todo de mantenerse despierto o correría el riesgo de no despertar. desesperado noto que solamente había algo de lo que podía disponer para tratar de comprar algo de tiempo.

Era arriesgado hacerlo, pero su casa ya estaba relativamente cerca a unas cuantas cuadras nada más, hacer acopio de sus últimos recursos para llegar hasta allá parecía ser al menos la mejor opción y estando ya al borde de la muerte decidió que era huir o morir.

-Trace on…-

Calmando su mente tanto como lo podía hacer en esa extrema situación construyo tan rápido como pudo el circuito mágico artificial que tanto tiempo había estado entrenando y sin tener la seguridad de que lo había hecho si quiera correctamente puso sus manos en sus piernas. Hasta ahora había modificado únicamente objetos metálicos y electrodomésticos para sus prácticas y los resultados en su mayoría de veces habían dado resultados, pero ahora estaba tratando de reducir la carga de ácido láctico acumulado en sus piernas por sobre esfuerzo y de paso mirar si podía fortalecer por más leve que fuera la resistencia de sus músculos. Aun cuando era consciente de que lo más probable era que tal movimiento terminase con él haciendo estallar sus propias piernas y brazos.

-Nada…- gruño completamente molesto

Entendía de máquinas y la composición de los metales, pero dentro del conocimiento de Emiya Shirou no había nada sobre el cuerpo humano ni tampoco tenía la capacidad de manipular su composición de manera alguna, no sin violentar su cuerpo de manera absoluta por lo que apretando sus dientes y entregándose casi a la desesperación tras ver que no sería capaz de recuperar su cansancio, decidió optar por fortalecer artificialmente los tendones, articulaciones y huesos de sus extremidades que eran lo más parecido a un objeto macizo que podría manipular

Un grito desgarrador se hizo sentir por todo el lugar en el momento en el que este sintió como sus terminaciones nerviosas se vieron alteradas por la modificación de su cuerpo, podía ser una modificación temporal, pero pudo sentir como su sistema nervioso lo había traducido en un dolor tan agudo que casi lo hace entrar en shock.

Tiritando debido al shock nervioso que había sufrido Shirou volvía a afianzar su agarre sobre Ayako poniéndose de pie, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero al menos esto le había dotado de un segundo aire, mínimo, pero quizás sería el suficiente para permitirle llegar a su hogar

-vaya…- se escuchaba el eco de la atacante desde el aire haciendo que el prospecto a héroe no pudiese saber de dónde venía esta -…debo decir que nunca había visto un uso tan barbárico de la magia, por más pobre que esta sea…-

Ignorando la voz de Illya Shirou nuevamente emprendía la carrera notando de inmediato que sentía como si varias de sus articulaciones en piernas no funcionasen y se sintiese más como un muñeco de palo para moverse

-¿de verdad crees que estarás a salvo en esa casa?...- preguntaba la maga con tono sardónico casi como si fuese un gato cazando a un ratón -…esa pobre barrera mágica no sería problema para mí, y de ser necesario Berserker aplastaría por completo ese lugar tan solo con un chasquido de mis dedos…-

-Para ser alguien que ha venido a matarme… sí que te gusta hablar…- señalaba este de manera altanera, su cansancio y el dolor que sentía no le daban para tratar de mediar con su enemiga, de hecho, se sentía al borde de la locura

Una leve risita fue la respuesta que Shirou recibió por su parte

-entiéndeme, no todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con su Onii chan… y ya que vas a morir de todas maneras no veo por qué no divertirme un rato…-

-pues déjame decirte que Onii chan está decepcionado de que seas una mala Imouto…-

Nuevamente una risilla resonaba en el aire

-cierto, los hermanos menores siempre suelen ser una decepción…- finiquitaba la maga haciendo que ahora Shirou fuera acompañado únicamente por sus pasos. Cuestión de que tras agónicos minutos finalmente viese los muros exteriores de su casa. No obstante, antes de pensar que finalmente había escapado pudo sentir como un objeto iba a toda velocidad hacia él, dándole apenas tiempo para soltar a su compañera a un costado y sentir como una daga delgada hecha de unos hilos plateados atravesasen su ser limpiamente por su costado debajo de sus costillas clavándose varios centímetros en el asfalto.

Esta vez continuar o resistir fue imposible, cayendo de cara al piso sin poder amortiguar su caída Shirou Emiya pronto se encontró jadeando pesadamente en el suelo, una mancha de sangre considerablemente grande aparecía en la poca ropa que le quedaba cubriendo su espalda y la sangre se derramaba por el suelo. Ya no había energía con la cual seguir resistiendo y era incapaz ya de sostener su propia conciencia.

" _Maldicion… yo… tengo mucho sueño…"_

Pensaba este ya incapaz de hablar con su visión difuminándose conforme miraba hacia adelante, viendo a su hermanastra caminando hacia él altiva pese al gesto despectivo que se marcaba en su rostro

-pude haber acabado contigo sin causarte dolor, pero entre ambos esos hubiese sido bastante aburrido…- señalaba está llevando sus manos a sus espaldas reclinándose hacia él, viendo divertida como la poca sangre que debía quedarle salía de su cuerpo -…dicen que el dolor te hace sentir que estas vivo, no puedes decir que no he sido generosa al dejarte vivir unos cuantos segundos más en vez de simplemente acabar contigo…- habiendo dicho eso se erigía nuevamente para invocar otro de sus familiares en forma de una larga espada la cual apunto contra la cabeza del Emiya menor -…muere-

Shirou ya no era capaz de pensar en nada en ese momento, por lo que cuando la espada que se enfilo en dirección a su cabeza fue despedida por un pesado golpe de un mandoble salvando su vida no pudo reaccionar hasta que algo estrecho furiosamente su mano extendida

 _-¡Saber, Shirou tiene a Avalon!-_

 _-¡Entendido!...-_

Como si el tacto de la mano que lo está atrapando estuviese devolviéndole la vida, Shirou poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia de manera abrumadora, el frio de la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de las heridas que le habían infringido estaban desapareciendo de manera tan rápida que pareciese que nunca estuvieron ahí.

Luego de unos segundos simplemente se quedó mirando hacia adelante a Illyasville quien encaraba con absoluta inexpresión no a él, sino al hombre que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros suyo y que acababa de llegar con la caballería

-¿Saber?...- pregunto Shirou extrañado al haber experimentado tal magia de recuperación que rallaba lo irreal

-No te preocupes…- contestaba Saber con tono conciliador -…mientras yo este acá no habrá manera en la que puedas morir mientras nuestro contrato siga intacto…-

Asintiendo sin saber que significaba eso, así como recostándose sobre el hombro de su Servant, Shirou miro atónito como la mirada de Kiritsugu Emiya se endurecía considerablemente estando a diez metros de su verdadera hija quien lo miraba con la misma altanería.

-Otou san…- la primera en romper el hielo fue Illya quien esbozaba una sonrisa crápula conforme sus ojos rojos se estrechaban divertidos -…has envejecido demasiado…-

Kiritsugu pasaba saliva pesadamente, no estaba preparado para encontrarse con su hija tan rápido después de tantos años, menos en esa clase de situación donde ella estuvo a milésimas de asesinar a su hijo adoptivo.

-En cambio tu casi no has cambiado…- contestaba este sonriendo lánguidamente dejando caer su postura a una más encorvada -…aunque puedo ver que ya te has hecho toda una señorita…-

-Todo gracias a ti padre…- contesto esta con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo cargado de odio -…es gracias a ti que esto le paso a mi cuerpo…-

-lo siento…- contestaba Kiritsugu sin dejar de relajar su postura desgarbada, con un aire ajeno pese a estar siendo acosado por su hija -…no pude sacarte de ese lugar, pero al menos no dejaría que tuvieras el mismo destino de tu madre… tú tienes que vivir plenamente Illya…-

La máscara de frialdad de la mencionada se fracturaba en un rictus de ira

-¡ESO NO LO DECIDIAS TU!...- Rugió esta poderosamente apretando sus puños -…¡NO TE BASTO CON TRAICIONARNAS!¡TAMBIEN DESTRUISTE MI CUERPO!-

Tanto Shirou como Saber observaban el intercambio de palabras en absoluto silencio, Shirou estaba confundido sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo ahí, Kiritsugu no había dado detalles o si quiera información sobre su hija, pero era obvio que esto había sido por algo de suma importancia personal. Por otra parte, Saber sentía cierto desasosiego por la escena frente a ella, aquella chica era la viva imagen de su madre, ser idénticas físicamente era una característica de los homúnculos, pero esa de ahí era definitivamente la niña que tanto Kiritsugu como Iriasvile habían criado con tanto amor

-Te di lo que tu madre siempre quiso, la oportunidad para que vivieras feliz…- contesto este sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo ahí mismo, Illya no podía creer el descaro con el que el miserable de su padre le guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa confiada -…es lo único que puedo hacer por ti en el poco tiempo que me queda…-

Sintiendo su ira rebozar Illyasville Von Einzbern dejo escapar un grito lleno de ira y de dolor que rompió con el perpetuo silencio de la noche, las emociones que se desbordaban en ese momento conforme observaba a su padre y al crio que le arrebato el amor de este sumado a su cuerpo "defectuoso" hicieron que el débil control que tenia de sus circuitos mágicos masivos se salieran de control.

-¡GGRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!...-

Para Cu Chullain quien mostraba heridas por todo su cuerpo debido al frenético embate de su enemigo fue extraño ver como este parecía haber perdido el foco de la pelea por un momento para rugir lleno de ira al firmamento comenzando a blandir su espada al aire sin ningún blanco fijo

-Es ahora o nunca…-

Sentencio este escapando dando un salto largo hacia atrás, pelear en esa noche contra Berserker más tiempo solamente garantizaría su derrota temprana en la guerra del Santo Grial, había cumplido con su labor de evitar que el gigante matara al crio que su Master le había encargado, el resto dependía de este

Para Kiritsugu no fue fácil mantener la máscara altanera con la que trataba de asumir el hecho de que su hija estaba en ese lugar, mirándolo lleno de odio, no la culpaba, a los ojos de ella él la había abandonado y la única vez que pudo romper las defensas del viejo Jubstachiet fue para provocarle un dolor más allá delo que una persona normal debería soportar, era por el propio bien de ella dentro de su papel como padre, pero muy probablemente donde los Einzbern le habían inculcado que aquella modificación corporal la había dejado defectuosa

Sin embargo, jamás creyó que esta misma hiciera que los circuitos mágicos de su hija se materializaran sobre su piel haciéndola sangrar manchando su piel pálida

-¡ILLYA!...- no pudo evitar exclamar a punto de tirar su bastón para correr hacia ella cuando la vio caer de rodillas abrazándose a sí misma, no obstante dos figuras en vestidos blancos de servidumbre aparecieron en un destello delante de ella, ambas fuertemente armadas

-Ojou sama, debemos retirarnos…- sentencio una con un tono casi robótico dando a entender su identidad como Homúnculos de los Einzbern

-¡No!...- Gruño Illya haciendo acopio de su fuerza para levantarse del suelo -…¡Esta noche matare a Kiritsugu Emiya!¡le arrebatare todo y violare su completa existencia!...-

La mirada cargada de odio se desviaba hacia un Shirou Emiya quien la miraba con terror, pero así mismo con un deje de empatía que se le antojo humillante, lo último que necesitaba era la lastima de su enemigo

-y tu… a ti realmente te desprecio…-

Shirou se recogió levemente por esas palabras, su única familia desde el incendio había sido Kiritsugu, que su posible hermana menor llevase tal resentimiento contra él le fue difícil de manejar

Aun cuando trato de finalmente reincorporarse para ir ella contra los dos Emiya y su Servant aun si tenía que llamar a su Berserker, un estruendoso y ronco tosido escapo de ella, haciendo que cayese de rodillas al suelo nuevamente comenzando a toser sin pausa

-No tiene caso, Sella…-

-Hi…-

Ambas sirvientas tomaban a la chica entre sus brazos para disponerse a escapar, esta vez no hubo replica por parte de Illyasville quien sin un ápice de energía se dejó llevar completamente desplomada sobre los brazos de sus sirvientas, dejando en el lugar nada más a quienes habían llegado a salvar a ambos adolescentes sumidos en una tensión palpable, tensión que comenzó a disiparse tras unos segundos donde finalmente toda la presión que había estado sometiendo a Kiritsugu venció haciendo que este comenzase a toser desaforadamente.

-¡Viejo!...- apresurado por el arranque de su padrastro Shirou no demoro en ir a su auxilio con tal energía que parecía no haber rastro alguno de las heridas sufridas hasta el momento. Kiritsugu por su parte se arrodillaba producto del ataque de tos que lo estaba sometiendo. Este por su parte sacaba de su abrigo de manera torpe un frasco de pastillas el cual con la misma premura destapo e ingirió su contenido haciendo que su tos comenzase a detenerse al cabo de unos instantes

-No te preocupes Shirou, estoy bien…- señalaba Kiritsugu ya cuando finalmente se había repuesto lo suficiente, su cara se encontraba empapada por el sudor y jadeaba pesadamente tratando de acoplar tanto aire como podía -…este encuentro fue demasiado para mí, lo siento…-

Confirmando que ya su padre estaba tan bien como lo permitía su situación, Shirou con afán volteo a mirar hacia un lado de la calle, en ese lugar aún se encontraba Saber junto Ayako en el suelo, haciendo que el corriese hacia ella revisando su pulso y su respiración con afán.

-Esta bien…- señalaba la Servant a su compañero sabiendo lo que este pensaba -…solamente esta inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza, no corre ningún peligro en comparación a ti…- al decir eso la expresión de la caballero de cabellos dorados se endureció considerablemente -…lo lamento, nunca espere que un Servant enemigo te localizase como un Master activo de esta guerra, he fallado terriblemente nuestro contrato y eso casi te cuesta la vida…-

* * *

-¡Capitana buenos días!...-

-Buenos días chicos…- correspondía el saludo Ayako Mitsuzuri empezando con su labor diaria de dirigir el club de tiro con arco de la escuela, no había eventos deportivos próximos y el siguiente torneo regional seria cerca del final del ciclo escolar por lo que por ahora las rutinas de entrenamiento se limitaban únicamente a eso, a entrenar sin ninguna aspiración o pretensión más que la de simplemente mejorar.

-¡¿Capitana?!...- Kouhais de primer año se acercaban presurosos a su líder quien les dedicaba una mirada animada pese al evidente gesto de preocupación de ella -…¿Qué es esa herida?¿qué ocurrió?...-

-¿esto?...- preguntaba ella restándole importancia a los vendajes que ataban su cabeza cubriendo parte de su cabello -…no es nada serio, hace dos noches cuando salía del club me tomo desprevenida una de esas explosiones de los escapes de gas, afortunadamente no me paso nada serio…-

-¡¿una explosión?!...- pregunto un alumno ya de segundo grado con cierta precaución -…¡Capitana!¡estamos hablando de una explosión, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que sería mejor que tomase un descanso hasta que se recupere, nosotros estaremos bien bajo el cuidado de taiga sensei!…-

-No en serio chicos, no hace falta que se preocupen…- contraponía esta con un gesto divertido dándose leves golpes en la cabeza con su puño -…¿ven? Esto es simplemente que el doctor que me atendió me dijo que llevara por precaución, pero en realidad me siento bien…-

Evidentemente la falta de cuidado de su superior hizo que los demás sintiesen un leve escalofrió al verla siendo tan exagerada como siempre incluso cuando se trataba de su salud

-Si usted lo dice…- respondía otra chica ya resignada, sentimiento conjunto del grupo en general -…alistaremos el equipo en seguida…-

-Eso me parece perfecto ¡adelante chicos!¡el día es corto y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo!...- Finiquito Ayako completamente entusiasta haciéndole pensar a sus compañeros que quizás de verdad la cosa no había sido para tanto

Gracias a ello todo parecía que iba a ser como siempre, un típico día en el club de tiro con arco sin ninguna clase de peculiaridad que lo alterase, para todos eso era perfecto, inclusive para la mismísima Ayako

" _!Vamos Ayako¡Despierta!"…-_

Aun así, sin entender ella que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que las cosas no iban como todos los días, aquellos incesantes gritos desesperados tratando de traerla a la realidad resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, no sabía de dónde venían o si quiera la razón de estos ¿habría sido algún daño que quedo por la explosión de gas? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado caminando junto a Shirou camino a casa antes de que todo se oscureciera, muy probablemente era él quien la estaba llamando pero no había forma de confirmarlo, Shirou Emiya no había aparecido por la escuela en los últimos dos días, por unos instantes al llegar pensó que quizás él estaba herido de consideración y tenía que ir al hospital, pero la mismísima Taiga le había contado que su padre había llamado para decir que había un asunto familiar que tenían que resolver y aquello haría que su hijo se ausentase de la escuela un tiempo

-supongo que, si eso es así, no debería haber problema…-

Susurraba ella para sí misma, al parecer todo ese incidente quizás solamente había sido eso, un incidente aislado con una de las fugas de gas que se estaban registrando por toda la ciudad durante los últimos días con ella habiendo quedado expuesta por circunstancias desafortunadas

-…¿verdad?-

" _Por supuesto que no es tan simple"_

Luego de que su compañero le preparase una dotación, Ayako no demoro en cambiarse y hacer sus respectivos calentamientos pese a todo el ruido que había en su cabeza, terminados estos se dirigió a la zona de tiro preparándose para disparar

El primer disparo dio cerca del centro

-Buen tiro capitana…- señalaba uno de los chicos de primer grado entusiasmado, Ayako le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada antes de volver a apuntar

Su segundo disparo dio en el centro exacto

-¡wow!¡impresionante!...-

La extraña pericia de su capitana comenzaba a llamar la atención de sus demás compañeros comenzando a ver la sesión de tiro de ella, no es como si esos dos tiros fueran algo extraordinario de ver, pero el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto habían dado en la diana amarilla y aquello si era peculiar

No obstante, Ayako no tenía su mente en ese lugar en ese momento

No recordaba nada de esa noche más allá de los gritos que su subconsciente arrojaban sobre ella. Y sin embargo sabía que había algo más, algo dentro de ella decía que aquello de la fuga de gas no era ni de lejos el problema central de aquello que hubiese acontecido esa noche. Y que eso mismo había acontecido a Shirou Emiya

" _Berserker"_

Algo dentro de su pecho había comenzado a latir con fuerza, su vida había sido puesta en riesgo por su más grande rival, evidentemente no de manera consciente, muy probablemente el también sería una víctima de las circunstancias o al menos así esperaba ella que fuese. Sea lo que sea, ella había quedado atrapado en ello y ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

" _No soporto la idea de ser rescatada por él"_

Shirou Emiya, un buen amigo de verdad y una persona decente, gran deportista, pero un inepto social absoluto, eso no era un secreto para nadie, ella genuinamente le tenía aprecio como amiga, pero ahora mismo aquellos recuerdos vacilantes únicamente recalcaban una de las cosas que más le pesaban a ella moralmente. Y eso era que un sujeto tan ajeno a las emociones fuertes o a sentir genuino interés por cualquier cosa fuese superior a ella en el deporte que ella practicaba con ahinco. Que eso ahora sumado a que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo el estuviese actuando como su caballero en armadura protegiéndola simplemente hacia ese sentir más incómodo.

En ningún aspecto quería sentirse inferior a alguien así, sin importar si este era su amigo

Gruño por lo bajo suspirando

" _quizás estoy exagerando…"_

Quizás si había quedado algún daño de ese golpe en la cabeza, ella era una persona competitiva, pero tampoco era para tanto…¿o si?...

La sesión de disparo continuo sin pausa, por ahora aquella diana seria el foco de todos sus pensamientos de ahí al resto de la mañana

* * *

Pasadas unas horas Ayako caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, como capitana del club tenia ciertas concesiones a la hora de presentarse a clases y ya que sus alumnos le habían sugerido que se tomase el día libre pronto se vio con una cantidad de tiempo que no sabía cómo administrar correctamente

-quizás debería ir a casa…- susurro mirando que evidentemente estaba haciendo un buen clima, le parecía un desperdicio completo desaprovecharlo, pero parecía ser que no había razón alguna para no hacerlo -¿uh?...- eso hasta que vio la figura de una compañera del club de tiro con arco bajando por las escaleras no notando su presencia hasta que ambas estuvieron cerca -…¿Sakura?...-

-¿Capitana?...- respondió Sakura más por inercia que por saludar -…buenos días…- siseo esta con tono respetuoso.

-Buenos días…¿puedo preguntar por qué estas fuera de clase?...- Ayako sabia la clase de cuidado que tenía la mayoría de la gente para tratar con Sakura Matou, ella misma también mantenía cierta distancia producto de la forma osca de ser de su Kouhai, no obstante ella como capitana trataba a todos sus compañeros con el debido compromiso que su papel ameritaba y eso eventualmente hizo que inclusive la implacable chica de cabellos morados la tratase con menos hostilidad que a la mayoría.

-tengo mis razones Capitana…- contestaba Sakura a secas arrancándole un suspiro a su capitana -…¿Por qué no está en las practicas del club?...- pregunto la Kouhai con un leve indicio de algo que parecía similar a la preocupación, Ayako bufaba un poco molesta, no quería ponerse a explicarle a todos lo que se encontrara sobre su lesión actual

-tuve un accidente hace poco y los chicos me dijeron que descansara un tiempo antes de volver a las practicas, es por eso que estaba mirando si más bien volvía a la casa a descansar…-

-Ya veo…- asentía Sakura no demorando en enfocar los vendajes de su senpai siendo estos la prueba de lo que ella decía -…de corazón espero que se recupere pronto…-

Sin decir mucho más Sakura pasaba derecho de su capitana quien antes de que esta terminase de seguir por su camino tomaba bruscamente su brazo haciéndole girar molesta.

-¿puedo preguntar qué significa esto Capitana Mitzusuri?...- amenazo Sakura con tono mordaz, para su mala suerte Ayako era indiferente a este

-¡Ya se!...- exclamaba está casi ignorando el enojo de Sakura -…¡Vamos!, es aburrido estar en casa tan temprano, y ya que a ti no te molesta estar en clases a esta hora ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí?...- pregunto esta entusiasta -…déjame te invito un batido…-

Sakura trato de mantener su hosquedad, pero pronto se vio levemente superada por el entusiasmo de su compañera de club

-No estoy interesada….- rezongo está tratando de liberar su mano, pero el agarre de Ayako no aflojaba

-¡Vamos!¡no aceptare un no por respuesta!...- señalaba Ayako comenzando a tirar de Sakura sin importarle un ápice su opinión -…¡Conozco un buen lugar, preparan un batido de fresa que te hará llorar de la felicidad! Confía en mi…-

-No, en serio, no…- protestaba Sakura con menos molestia de la que ella quería imprimir, quizás porque era la primera vez que estaba siendo presionada por alguien sin poder responder adecuadamente.

-¡Esta será una tarde de chicas!...- vitoreo Ayako triunfante ignorando el hecho de que Sakura derrotada ahora le seguía la corriente, sabía que la chica Matou en cuestión no sería la mejor compañía, pero lo último que quería hace era seguir cavilando su situación actual después del accidente y para eso incluso pasar una tarde con la definición del mal genio y la amargura que era Sakura Matou parecía ser buena idea.

* * *

-¡¿no te lo dije?!¡el batido de fresas de este lugar es simplemente de lo mejor!...-

Continuaba vitoreando Ayako llegado el medio día en una modesta cafetería cerca del puente que cruzaba el rio, ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de la terraza que era protegida por la sombra de un árbol frondoso que refrescaba el caluroso sol junto a la brisa que pasaba por el rio

-esto… si, esta delicioso…- contestaba Sakura de manera cortes, sintiendo que protestar no serviría con Ayako Mitzusuri, además de eso ella era de las pocas personas a las que ella tenía una mínima de estima por lo que por eso hizo esa concesión de salir con ella de paseo.

-¿Si ves? Incluso alguien tan amargada como tu puede decir que este lugar es sensacional…- un leve tic escapo del papado superior de Sakura prefiriendo esbozar una sonrisa torcida y darle un profundo trago a su bebida antes que contestar.

Durante un largo rato estuvieron únicamente así, departiendo hablando de trivialidades del club de tiro con arco, Sakura Matou no era muy dada a hablar de nada sobre su vida personal o su vida familiar, Ayako supuso que sería por la muerte repentina de su hermano antes de que ella entrase a estudiar en esa escuela, pero prefirió no tocar el tema nunca, quizás Sakura algún día se abriría lo suficiente para confiarle sus sentimientos

Nada más lejos de la verdad

-¿ummmm?...- Sakura extrañada por la extraña mirada que Ayako le dedicaba espabilo un poco de su pasividad, más al ver que ella le estaba mirando su mano izquierda donde descansaban tres estigmas al rojo vivo en el dorso de la misma -…¿puedo preguntar eso que es?...-

-No es nada…- contesto Sakura mordaz, bajando su mano debajo de la mesa con cierta hostilidad, normalmente cortar un poco fuerte las cosas era suficiente para que la curiosidad de su compañera para con ella cesase en el acto, pero la mirada de Ayako se había estrechado considerablemente como si le doliese la cabeza

" _Saber, Shirou tiene a Avalon"_

No demorando en pasarse la mano por su rostro como si quisiese quitarse algo de la cara con una expresión de dolor

-senpai ¿se encuentra bien?...- pregunto Sakura genuinamente preocupada por la repentina decaída de su compañera pese a su hostilidad

-Estoy bien…- contestaba está tratando de reincorporarse manoteando levemente para restarle importancia al asunto -…simplemente ver tus… tatuajes… por alguna razón me provocaron dolor de cabeza…-

El ambiente se había hecho pesado inmediatamente, Sakura miraba con aprehensión a una Ayako Mitzusuri que no podía ver el gesto amenazante de su Kouhai al estarse tallando sus ojos tratando de recuperarse del leve desliz de su salud.

-Senpai…- llamo Sakura con un tono particularmente bajo -…¿ha ocurrido algo recientemente?...-

-yo…- siseaba Ayako sin terminar de superar su dolor de cabeza -…no mucho, lo único fue lo de esa…"explosión"…estaba con Emiya esa noche luego de que ambos nos quedásemos juntos compitiendo en el campo de tiro luego de eso todo se me hace difuso…-

-ya veo…- contesto Sakura separándose dela mesa para levantarse -…Ayako senpai, por favor trate de superar lo que ocurrió esa noche, solamente habrá sido cosa de esas explosiones de gas por lo que no hace falta indagar más a fondo…-

Ayako se extrañó del extraño cambio de atmosfera en torno a su Kouhai, por alguna razón parecía como si emocionalmente estuviese completamente muerta

-¿Sakura?...-

-me retiro a mi hogar, mi abuelo me está esperando…- corto esta con tono tajante, haciendo una leve avenía -…gracias por el batido, realmente me divertí hoy y espero que volvamos a hacerlo otro día…-

Sin decir mucho más la chica de cabellos morados se retiraba, sin siquiera voltear a mirar o despedirse adecuadamente dejando a Mitzusuri recostando sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su mentón en el dorso de sus manos desviando su mirada de costado

" _y una mierda esto tiene que ver con esas fugas de gas…"_

-esas cosas en la mano de Sakura… las he visto antes…- susurraba Ayako tratando de presionarse a recordar pese al dolor de cabeza, las imágenes que veía eran apenas borrosas, pero de a pocos comenzaba a ver manchones de lo que su memoria había atrapado estando inconsciente, como si su instinto de supervivencia la hiciese tratar de despertar sus ojos se habían abierto por ocasiones pese a la falta de reacción del resto de su cuerpo

" _¡ILLYA!"_

-¡Es cierto!...- exclamo Ayako casi saltando de la mesa golpeando el costado inferior de esta con sus rodillas -…¡estaba esa tipa!¡y esa cosa gigante!-

El lodo que cubría sus recuerdos actuales había desaparecido tan pronto pudo recordar eso, no fue afectada por una explosión, literalmente un monstruo la había atacado y Shirou la había salvado de un golpe mortal, de ahí en adelante con su cuerpo inútil y ella parcialmente inconsciente apagándose y prendiéndose por ratos se vio limitada a ver lo que ocurría entre manchones

-Esas marcas, eran como las que tenía esa cosa de cabello blanco…-

Por lo que no demoro en asociar los estigmas en la mano de su compañera con las que había visto en el cuerpo de esa mocosa

" _¿Sakura tiene que ver con todo esto?"_

Sus dientes se apretaron en ese momento con fuerza, así como una expresión amenazante se dibujaba en el rostro de la comúnmente alegre y entusiasta Ayako Mitzusuri, de alguna manera había sido atacada por una especie de monstruo y ya no era solamente que Shirou Emiya estuviese implicado en algo que no era ni remotamente natural sino algo que rallaba lo sobrenatural pese a no querer creerlo; sino que también Sakura Matou tenía que ver en todo ese asunto

¿acaso todo el mundo en la escuela estaría implicado también? Siendo así ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ella?

La sensación de peligro era abrumadora, Ayako pasaba saliva respirando profundamente mirando la copa vacía del batido organizando sus ideas

" _¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Tenía nada más unas cuantas pistas, unas cuantas palabras vagas que no tenían significado alguno para ella, así como una especie de tatuajes en los implicados ¿Shirou tendría alguno? Recordaba haberle visto usar un guante en su mano izquierda durante todo el día anterior que no se quitó si quiera para cocinar, ahora a su parecer lo hacía especialmente sospechoso.

Con cierta premura se levantó, no había un hilo claro del cual tirar, pero podía empezar a averiguar cosas por sí misma, después de todo tiempo de sobra tenia ahora…

* * *

Parpadeando débilmente Shirou poco a poco iba despertando de lo que a su parecer era un muy pesado sueño, el cuerpo le pesaba horrores y se vio considerable más cansado de lo que solía despertar a tal punto que su mente adormecida ignorando el dolor que sentía su cuerpo al haber estado acostado más tiempo del debido prefería ignorar

-Master… buenos días…-

No obstante, la voz de Saber arranco toda somnolencia por su parte, después de todo no todos los días se encontraba con una jovencita de su edad sentada a su lado mirándolo fija e inexpresivamente arrancándole el corazón en un alarido al darse cuenta de su presencia

-¡¿Eaahhhh?!...-

-Master…¿se encuentra bien?...- pregunto Saber con tono monótono pero inquisidor luego de ver a su contratante pegándose lo más que podía contra la pared al parecer un tanto contrariado por su presencia en ese lugar

-E-E-Estoy bien…- contestaba Shirou haciendo acopio de voluntad para tratar de reincorporarse lo más pronto posible, al ver a Saber cayo en cuenta inmediatamente de su situación actual como Mago rompiendo la fantasía romántica general que se tenía de despertar junto a una preciosa chica de cabellos rubios a solas, pasados unos segundos suspiro profundamente afrontando su realidad -…buenos días Saber…-

Una sonrisa sutil se esbozó en el rostro de la Servant

-Buenos días…- correspondió ella respetuosamente -…¿Cómo seguiste de tus heridas?...-

-Mis heridas…- susurraba Shirou cavilando, la noche anterior había sido atacado por una joven maga que revelo ser la hija biológica de Kiritsugu, su servant de un solo golpe lo había herido considerablemente lo cual sumado el torpe fortalecimiento que a toda carrera que había hecho a sus propias piernas lo habían dejado a puertas de la muerte hasta que por alguna razón estar junto a Saber lo había recuperado de manera inmediata y después de eso… nada -…ahora que lo pienso ¿qué paso?¿me desmaye?...-

-si…- contesto Saber sin cambiar su tono en lo mínimo -…gracias a nuestro contrato y a que llevas a Avalon en tu interior pudiste recuperarte de todas las heridas que te fueron infringidas anoche, pero era de esperar que tu mente entrase en shock tan pronto la sensación de peligro desapareciera, pasaste de estar a segundos de morir a estar perfectamente bien, de buenas a primeras una mente normal no puede articular un cambio así de brusco…-

-Ya veo…- contestaba Shirou en un susurro más por cortesía, la noche anterior había sido de emociones bastante fuertes por decir poco, después de todo estuvo a unos cuantos instantes de terminar siendo asesinado de las maneras más brutales posibles, salir con unas cuantas heridas y un shock era haber salido bastante bien parado -…¿Avalon?...- pregunto este extrañado cuando organizo sus ideas lo suficiente para entender de lo que su compañera le hablaba. Está en respuesta se quedó mirándolo fijamente apretando sutilmente sus labios antes de hablar

-Esto es algo que creo que es mejor que Kiritsugu te explique…- concluyo ella, al parecer luego de debatir consigo misma como debía abordar las condiciones de su contrato -…lleva un rato en la sala esperando a que te levantes junto a Taiga…-

-Entiendo…- finiquito Shirou indicándole a Saber que se retirase de su habitación para poder alistarse cómodamente.

Minutos después Shirou caminaba por los pasillos exteriores de la mansión Emiya, lo más seguro es que después de lo de anoche la relación con su padre no volviese a ser la misma, se había revelado una verdad que el al parecer se había esforzado en mantener oculta y pudiese que esto terminase de apesumbrar su estado de ánimo. Shirou se sentía preparado para eso, después de todo estaba esperando obtener respuestas también sobre que había sido todo eso de su familia

No obstante

-Buenos días…- saludo este con tono pasivo al abrir la puerta corrediza de la sala esperando ver a su padre con un cigarrillo rezagado en el Kokatsu o en la silla de la esquina, cosa que parecía ser asi a medias

-oh… Hola Shirou…- sentada en el Kokatsu con un bocado de lo que parecía ser un pescado cocinado torpemente se encontraba Fujimura nee quien saludaba casualmente al Emiya menor mientras trataba de darle un bocado de su comida a un Kiritsugu Emiya quien sonriendo torpemente hacia todo lo posible por apartarse sutilmente de la nieta del terrateniente -…buenos días…-

Shirou miro la escena con cara de circunstancia, su padre pese a querer escapar no se veía muy incómodo con su situación, era más bien que al parecer Taiga había tratado de cocinar por su cuenta como un gesto hacia Kiritsugu y ambos sabían que ella no era precisamente una persona hábil en las artes culinarias.

-buenos días chico…- saludo Kiritsugu alzando una mano corriéndose un poco más hacia un costado aprovechando que Taiga con ilusión infantil cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -…¿Cómo te sientes?...-

-Me siento… ¿bien?...- contesto este haciendo gestos afanadamente en silencio con su padre, después de todo no podían abrir la boca respecto a cosas de la magia con Taiga en ese lugar

 _(¿Qué hago?¿que tanto sabe ella?)_

 _(Explosiones de gas)_

 _(¿termine herido por las fugas de gas?)_

-Kirtsuguuuuu…- presionaba Taiga con sus palillos con voz cantarina ignorando la cantidad de gesticulaciones casi exageradas que hacían ambos Emiya -… di ahhhh…-

 _(Si, eso…¡Una explosión!)_

 _(¿una explosión?¡¿quieres que diga que sobrevivi a una explosión por una fuga de gas?!)_

 _(¡Si!¡tu…Tu simplemente rolea con eso! )  
_

Viéndose ya superado a Kiritsugu no le quedó otra que aceptar el bocado y si bien trataba de mantener una sonrisa cordial parecía ser que el sabor del pescado era demasiado fuerte para su gusto por decir poco.

-¿Cómo está?...- preguntaba Taiga genuinamente entusiasmada, no era para menos, la mesa estaba llena con una serie de platillos que si bien se veían torpemente organizados y preparados denotaban la cantidad de esfuerzo que ella había puesto preparando ese desayuno

-yo…Nunca había probado algo como esto…- contesto Kiritsugu con una sonrisa trémula queriendo no ser demasiado directo con ella respecto a su sazón

-¿Ves?...¡Sabia que te gustaría!...- vitoreo ella por la respuesta obtenida ahora dirigiendo su atención a Shirou -…Ven, siéntate, prepare suficiente para los tres…-

-Fuji nee, preparaste comida para alimentar a todo un batallón…- contesto Shirou tratando de mezclarse con el ambiente familiar, tomando su plato y comenzando a servirse en este no demorando en comenzar a comer y llevarse una sorpresa con los particulares sabores de la comida en la mesa

 _-_ Puede ser…- contesto esta sin perder esa alegría que la estaba caracterizando esa mañana -…pero no todos los días podemos comer los tres juntos así que por eso quería hacer algo especial, espero que lo disfruten…-

Tanto Kiritsugu como Shirou suspiraron derrotados, Taiga realmente se había puesto bastante sensible emocionalmente al estar Kiritsugu en casa y ninguno de los dos quería dañar su estado de ánimo y lo que ese momento significaba para ella, en silencio siguieron comiendo con sonrisas forzadas. Aun cuando la puerta corredera se abrió revelando a Saber quién se encontraba vestida con sus ropas de diario el ambiente no pareció romperse en absoluto

-¡Saber!¡Ven y siéntate con nosotros a desayunar…!- llamaba Taiga a la invitada quien mirando a los dos Emiya entendía los gestos que estos le hacían para que siguiese con naturalidad

-Por supuesto…- contesto está tomando asiento también tomando su plato y llenándolo con lo que había a disposición con completo desenvolvimiento -…esto se ve bastante bien…- comentaba Saber dándole un bocado a su comida cosa que para sorpresa de ambos Emiyas no causo ningún desagrado en ella -…esta delicioso…-

-gracias… ha valido el esfuerzo de llegar aquí temprano a cocinar…- celebraba Fuji nee orgullosa dedicándole una sonrisa amena a los dueños del lugar -…tómense su tiempo para desayunar, Shirou, Kiritsugu me conto que alcanzaste a ser afectado por la explosión que hubo ayer a unas cuadras de aquí ¿estás seguro de que no estas herido?...-

Shirou asentía poniéndose en situación, probablemente Kiritsugu y Saber le habrían dicho que no alcanzo a ser dañado directamente por tal explosión ¿pero que había de Ayako?

-Estoy bien…como puedes ver prácticamente no me paso nada, simplemente me afecto un poco la impresión…- contestaba con naturalidad y una sonrisa llena de confianza-…¿Cómo esta Ayako?...-

Al hacer esa pregunta las mejillas de Kiritsugu se tensaron levemente, no por un desenfado sino más bien por una resignación silenciosa

-ya llamé a la escuela y avise que Mitsuzuri san no ira a la escuela el día de hoy, Kiritsugu me dijo que ella si alcanzo a recibir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza…- contestaba Taiga ensombreciendo levemente el ambiente -…sus padres me dijeron que estaba bien y que no había necesidad de llevarla al hospital, pero que si querían que reposara al menos por hoy y mañana…-

-Yo… ya veo…- finiquitaba Shirou comiendo en silencio

Los tres implicados en la guerra del Santo Grial se miraban de soslayo entre si, Taiga perdida en su mundo continuaba explicándole a Shirou sobre la ausencia suya y de su compañera, también sobre el paso de las autoridades a la zona donde el ataque de Berserker había destruido parte de la calle y la fachada de varias casas haciendo que asi rápidamente pasasen los minutos

-Taiga… creo que ya es hora…- señalo Kiritsugu oportunamente luego de haber esperado con paciencia que la charla de su antigua protegida se desviase de contar lo sucedido y pasase a las indagaciones, en respuesta la profesora desinteresada miraba el reloj de su muñeca antes de dar un salto que casi tumbo los platos de la mesa

-¡ES CIERTO!¡VOY TARDE!...- exclamo está devorando su porción de comida como buenamente podía antes de abalanzarse a la salida de la sala -…¡KIRITSUGU, SHIROU ESPERO VERLOS AQUÍ PARA CUANDO VUELVAAAAAAAAAAA!...-

Como era costumbre en ella, no dio pie para que Kiritsugu o Shirou protestasen como harían en otro caso, este no era así ya que tan pronto la docente se retiró el ambiente de la sala se ensombreció considerablemente

-han pasado diez años desde la última guerra ¿no es asi?...- pregunto Saber abordando el tema, ninguno de los tres se había atrevido a hablar por varios segundos

-así es, han pasado diez años desde que hice que destruyeses el Santo Grial…- concordó Kiritsugu inexpresivo, con un aire que le recordaba a Saber peligrosamente al Kiritsugu de antaño

-No ha crecido mucho desde entonces…- señalo ella trayendo el tema álgido a la mesa -…cualquiera diría que es unos meses menor a Shirou…-

-su cuerpo no tiene la capacidad natural de crecer y envejecer como el de los seres humanos llegado a cierto punto de su edad…- indico Kiritsugu encendiendo un cigarrillo -…o no lo tenía hasta hace un tiempo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...- pregunto Shirou uniéndose a la conversación, con cierto matiz molesto que su padre no demoro en percibir

-ella no es un ser humano Shirou….- la lapidaria declaración hizo retroceder desprevenido al Emiya menor que por un momento creyó haber mal entendido lo que su padre había dicho -…. Ella es un Homúnculo de la familia Einzbern …-

La mirada de Shirou se agudizaba, escuchar hablar así a Kiritsugu de esa joven le estaba provocando arcadas por una razón en especifica

-…Pero tu eres su padre como ella dijo ¿no es asi?...- pregunto este con un matiz agrio en su voz, Kiritsugu lo percibió perfectamente por lo que mirando a la mesa se permitió darle una bocanada profunda a su cigarrillo

-Si, Illya es mi hija…- contesto este contundente -…nació del producto de la unión mia y del anterior Homunculo basado en el modelo de Juzteaze Lizrich von Einzbern… mi amada Irisviel….-

Dos sendas palmadas sonaron sobre el Kokatsu, Shirou Emiya alterado por la noticia estallaba en cólera, su rostro se contorsionaba en su ira como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida

-¡¿Por qué hasta ahora escucho sobre que tienes una hija?!...- pregunto este con tal fuerza que descoloco por unos momentos tanto a su padre como a su propio servant -…¡¿Por qué hasta ahora estoy sabiendo sobre…?!...- pese a su cólera, se vio incapaz de saber cómo relacionar a esa chica con respecto a él ¿podía llamarla hermana si quiera? -…¿Ella?...-

Shirou sintiéndose superado por tratar de entender quién debía ser Illyasviel para él no demoro en volver a su asiento sintiendo como la energía lo abandonaba de golpe, entendía muy bien cómo se sentía el que algo te lo arrebatara todo y como ese algo se llevase una parte demasiado importante de uno mismo a tal punto de no saber qué hacer con ese pedacito de alma faltante, Kiritsugu desde su encuentro se había quedado viviendo con él saliendo esporádicamente de viaje ocasionalmente ¿Qué tiempo tuvo él para tratar de encontrarse con su hija?

No

¿Por qué nunca pudo vivir con ella y en cambio se limitó a adoptarlo a él? ¿De verdad se había limitado a dejarla atrás y empezar una vida desde cero usándolo a él como sustituto como ella estaba alegando?

-por qué no pude rescatarla…-

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Kiritsugu en un vaho helado, la ceniza en su boca agriaba su hablar y las palabras culposas de Shirou solamente lo hacían decaer mas

-¿a que te refieres?...- esta vez fue Saber quién pregunto, su expresión era neutra, pero su voz denoto verdadera curiosidad

-Falle en mi tarea Saber….- contesto este comenzando a rememorar -…se me contrato para obtener el Grial en la guerra pasada, tu y yo lo tuvimos al alcance, teníamos al recipiente de nuestro lado y solamente quedaba un Servant sin su Master en pie, y sin embargo yo escogí renunciar a este y destruirlo…el Jubstachiet por supuesto vio esto como una ofensa y nunca volvió a abrir el campo de fuerza de sus tierras para que pudiese volver con Illya, me la arrebato como castigo … al parecer esperando usarla para la guerra actual…-

Shirou rememoraba cada viaje que Kiritsugu hacía en ese momento

-¿eso quiere decir que en tus viajes?...-

-Si, la mayoría de mis viajes eran hacia el castillo Einzbern… el campo de energía de la familia Einzbern no podía ser atravesado de ninguna manera sin permiso, menos boicoteado por lo que durante años estuve recogiendo información sobre cómo funcionaba la magia que lo conformaba esperando encontrar algún punto débil o algún elemento que pudiera romper parte de la sincronía del mismo para poder engañarlo al menos…- tras una pausa un amplio suspiro escapo de su pecho -…nunca pude hacerlo, no al menos sin ayuda de adentro mismo y dicha ayuda fue una casualidad de una en un millon…-

El silencio dominaba el salón nuevamente, tanto Shirou como Saber escuchaban absortos todo lo que Kiritsugu les estaba contando

-…el único contacto que tuve con Illya luego de eso fue completamente esporádico, y lo único que pude hacer fue lastimarla…-

 _-¡NO KIRITSUGU!¡BASTA!¡DUELE!¡DUELE MUCHO!-_

Apretando su mandíbula con fuerza Kiritsugu contenía los dolorosos recuerdos de ese reencuentro, reencuentro que salvo la vida de su hija, pero a su vez la había condenado a un horrible sufrimiento que el mismo le propicio luego de años sin verla

-Nunca te conté sobre ella porque en el fondo de mi ser pese a todo creí que esto era una batalla perdida…- confeso él con tono derrotista -…en mi búsqueda estúpida sacrifique a mucha gente sin ninguna clase de retribución y pensé que la misma divina providencia me había obligado a perder a Illya también como último pago por mi estupidez, quería dedicarme a rehabilitarme tanto física como espiritualmente y tener la oportunidad de empezar de cero con lo único que pude salvar… o sea a ti Shirou….-

El mencionado apretó sus labios con tristeza, ni de lejos estaba de acuerdo, pero entendía el pesar y la añoranza de su padre, una situación imposible que busco solventar como pudo pese a tener su alma ardiendo y su cuerpo destruyéndose a causa de la maldición de lo que fuese que habitase el santo Grial.

-pero eso ahora ha cambiado…- sentencio Kiritsugu con renovada fuerza en su voz -…no sé si será por el reinicio de la guerra o porque Ach no esperaba que yo sobreviviese tanto tiempo, pero ahora Illya está al alcance de mis manos lejos de ese maldito campo de fuerza, va a ser difícil porque no dudo que ella me odie con todo su corazón, pero tomare esta oportunidad para recuperar lo único que sé que no puedo dejar perder, y eso es a uno de mis hijos…- apretando sus puños tanto Saber cómo Shirou miraban absortos a Kiritsugu cuya expresión se iba acentuando en su rostro -…ya he perdido demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a nada mas -…girando sobre sí mismo, volteaba a mirar a Master y Servant -…Shirou, Saber, ayúdenme a recuperar a mi hija…. A tu hermana….-

* * *

El tiempo es relativo

Fue lo que escucho Illya alguna vez en una de las clases particular que Sella le había impartido hacia unos meses nada más, que el tiempo variaba de la percepción de la persona en momentos específicos…ridículo, el tiempo en sí mismo era una unidad cuantificable, un segundo siempre sería un segundo y una hora siempre sería una hora

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr….-

No obstante, en ese momento entendía lo que su sirvienta había querido decir fuese de manera consciente o no.

Llevaba horas sangrando debajo de las cobijas de su cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se rompía y se recomponía al mismo instante, así como sus circuitos mágicos reaccionando en consecuencia, no tenía la concentración necesaria para si quiera saber si Berserker estaba bajo control en ese momento, se le había hecho una eternidad de un dolor agonizante que la estaba arrastrando a la locura y según su reloj, solamente habían pasado veintiocho horas desde que perdió el control de su ser tras el encuentro con su padre.

Antes de perder su mente por completo a causa del dolor, este finalmente parecía comenzar a menguar, el dolor de su cuerpo era abandonado y dejaba simplemente el sentir del correr de su sangre caliente por su ser y conforme el estrés corpóreo reducía comenzaba a sentir hambre y sed, ella comía como todo ser vivo pero como homúnculo su dieta era particular, vivía más de suplementos mágicos que de alimento en sí, pero ahora mismo su estómago gruñía furioso y su garganta aspereaba por la sed que sentía.

Pronto se levantó de la cama que había quedado bañada en su propia sangre y procedió en dirección a la salida de su habitación, no obstante, antes de caer al piso por la extraña sensación de que sus piernas habían cambiado noto que su cuarto de cierta manera se había achicado

-eso duele…-

Esa sola frase suya llamo su atención, ¿su voz había cambiado? Volteo a mirar hacia atrás para ver como su vestido se había acortado y ahora estaba ciñéndose dolorosamente a las nuevas formas de su cuerpo

Por qué en efecto, nada se había achicado

Ella había crecido… de nuevo

-¡Maldicion!...-

Bufo poniéndose de pie y apoyándose sobre lo que podía para evitar tropezar de nuevo por el cambio de locomoción de su cuerpo, sus piernas más largas y sus caderas más anchas dificultaban su antiguo caminar por lo que a paso torpe se dirigió al baño de su habitación para verse en el espejo

La imagen que la recibió la consterno momentáneamente

Se había hecho más alta, sus rasgos faciales habían perdido la curvatura infantil y en cambio se habían afinado, sus ojos seguían brillando de color rojo, pero ahora se habían agudizado y afilado perdiendo todo deje infantil. Las formas de su cuerpo habían adoptado una forma mas madura y de cierta manera ahora a excepción de una expresión más mordaz y unos rasgos afilados podía decir que era idéntica a Leysritt físicamente.

Frustrada llevo su mano a su rostro, su cuerpo seguía mostrando nuevas fallas del boicot de su padre a este, podía sentir como perdía más y más el control de los circuitos mágicos que había anexos al Grial dentro de ella haciendo que casi no pudiese percibir este si no se concentraba con fuerza, no solo eso, ahora su cuerpo parecía "envejecer" no estaba muy segura de como sentirse tras vivir la mayoría de su vida consciente con la forma de una niña de diez años para ahora pasar a tener un cuerpo de una adulto joven de su edad

Sella organizaba el pasillo de la mansión cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de Illya abrirse haciendo que esta dejase su labor rápidamente para ir a atender a la joven Ojou sama, no obstante, su expresión cambio al ver salir a una mujer manchada de sangre de esta

-¿Ojou sama?...- pregunto esta incrédula por el cambio físico de su señora, el líder de la familia le había comentado del desperfecto del cuerpo de Illya por culpa de Kiritsugu, no obstante era la primera vez que tales fallos se hacían tan contundentes

-¿tenemos ropa que me quede en este momento?...- pregunto Illya denotando también el cambio de su voz, más gruesa, se le hacía incomoda, pero acompañada por sus rasgos recios y estilizados hacían que su presencia impusiera a la par de su poder, no como antes que su apariencia y habilidad contrastaban furiosamente

-no señora…- contesto Sella demostrando su naturaleza artificial recuperándose de su momentáneo sobresalto -…permítame ir a conseguir atuendos de su talla, mientras le puedo proveer algo de los atuendos que Leysritt y yo solemos usar y…-

-Está bien…- contestaba Illya dándose la vuelta -…alístame un baño y préstame uno de tus vestidos, saldré a la ciudad a conseguir ropa entonces…-

La homúnculo pura parpadeo unas cuantas veces acomplejada

-¿no prefiere que yo la consiga como suel…-

-No, mi cuerpo ha cambiado y no tengo certeza de las medidas del mismo, prefiero ser yo misma quien se encargue de elegir la ropa que usare ahora…-

-Hi…- contesto su sirvienta procediendo a organizar el baño que se le había pedido dejando sola en el corredor a una Illya bañada en su propia sangre tiñendo su vestido de noche de rojo intenso

Se sentía extraña

En algún punto alguna de sus sirvientas le había explicado que su edad física no cambiaría por ser un Homúnculo, desde el momento donde se "activara" hasta el final de sus días tendría la misma edad física, sus células no se reproduciría sino se reconstruirían razón por la cual su biología cerebral seguiría siendo hasta el final la de una niña de doce años sin importar su edad real

Eso era hasta ahora

De repente su cuerpo había envejecido, hacia unos meses se había adecuado a unos quince o dieciséis años y ahora había saltado hasta su edad real al parecer ¿hacia parte de eso sentirse tan…"extraña"? estaba acostumbrada a su matiz aniñado, ahora de cierta manera se recordaba a si misma a Kiritsugu

-desagradable…-

Susurro para sí misma antes de volver a su habitación, necesitaba examinar más de su nuevo cuerpo antes de volver a la guerra, tendría que informarle a su abuelo de su situación actual, siendo la acción más probable de este descartarla luego de haberse convertido en un ser defectuoso

Aun asi nada importaba, simplemente devolverle el daño que Kiritsugu le había hecho era lo único que la ocupaba, tanto el físico como el emocional

* * *

Pasada la tarde la figura de un adolescente sudando con su torso descubierto se dibujaba en el viejo dojo de la residencia Emiya, Shirou se encontraba sentado jadeando pesadamente en el centro mientras a su alrededor había una serie de objetos contundentes despedazados, varios de estos presentaban formas ajenas a su contextura original, tubos de acero se habían alargado curvándose a los costados entre tantos otros ejemplos y delante de este, Saber armada con un Bakkun se erigía con su ropa de diario

-No es suficiente Shirou…-

Señalaba Kiritsugu parado a un costado, durante el mediodía hasta ese momento había estado de pie inamovible registrando cada movimiento de su hijo adoptivo

 _-Necesitamos encontrar alguna forma de que puedas defenderte Shirou…-_

 _Sentencio Kiritsugu terminada la discusión sobre Illya esa misma mañana, habiendo aclarado su intención de rearmar a su familia, tocaba lidiar con el otro elefante en la habitación._

 _-Bastara con que no se separe de mi Kiritsugu…- contrapuso Saber serena -…como su espada es mi deber evitar que mi Master sea afectado de alguna manera por nuestros enemigos…-_

 _Kiritsugu en contra parte suspiraba cansadamente, denotando su descontento con la falta de previsión de Saber_

 _-sin duda alguna eres eficiente en combate Saber, pero recuerda que hay situaciones que se salen control debido a los planes de los enemigos que nos han localizado en el pasado…- bajando peligrosamente su tono de voz Kiritsugu le dedicaba una mirada osca a la servant -…recuerda cómo fue que Iri fue capturada…-_

 _Saber iba a protestar, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo, un simple engaño auspiciado por berserker en esa época fue suficiente para que ella perdiese de vista a quien tenía que proteger, efectivamente Iriasvile no era su Master y por ende no estaban unidos por el vínculo que en otra situación le habría salvado la vida, pero no dejaba de ser una anotación valida la de Kiritsugu_

 _-de momento estas en una mala situación Shirou, pero no es tu culpa…- ahora dirigiéndose a su hijo Kiritsugu recuperada la solemnidad en su tono -…nunca quise enseñarte magia que te comprometiese más allá de un malestar físico porque no quería que cargases con el estigma que tenemos los magos durante toda nuestra vida únicamente por algo de poder, pero eso sumado a que no hay forma de que pueda traspasarte mi cresta familiar ha hecho que tu alcance Mágico para esta guerra sea nulo…- nuevamente se giraba hacia Saber -….¿qué tanto Mana recibes de Shirou?...-_

 _La mirada de Saber se ensombrecía_

 _-ninguno…- contesto esta contundente -…de momento no he hecho mucho uso de mi poder así que aún tengo suficiente energía para mantener mi forma y evitar cualquier amenaza, pero no durare en peleas consecutivas…-_

 _-también tenemos que hacer algo respecto a eso…- bufo Kiritsugu suspirando mirando a su hijo -…¿Qué tanto has progresado en tu fortalecimiento?...-_

 _-la verdad, ya no tengo problemas en fortalecer cosas como metales y piedras, el vidrio sigue causándome heridas la mas de las veces…- confeso Shirou un tanto apático, si bien era algo soso se enorgullecía de su capacidad para entender la estructura de ciertos objetos a través de su energía mágica, habilidad que su padre había señalado despectivamente en el pasado_

 _-bien…¿has practicado algo más fuera de eso?...-_

 _-puedo modificar algunos objetos…- continuo esté pensando con más cuidado -…aunque no es efectivo el cien de las veces y para por ejemplo alargar un tubo, tengo que usar la misma masa original del mismo, por lo que se hace más largo, pero pierde dureza…-_

 _Kiritsugu se llevaba el puño a su mentón_

 _-Ninguna es una habilidad especialmente útil para estos casos…- analizo este meditabundo -…podría funcionar alargar un objeto y fortalecerlo eventualmente, pero tus circuitos mágicos no están hechos para esa labor, de hecho, el que puedas ejecutar estas magias por pura convicción autodidacta ya es un logro…- cruzándose de brazos miro meditabundo a un costado, Saber y Shirou guardaban silencio puesto que faz del Emiya mayor se tensaba cada vez más-…el dia lo dedicaremos enteramente a medir el alcance de tus habilidades, obraremos en consecuencia…_

Y ahí estaba él, el cansancio prolongado de su cuerpo no fue excusa para retirarse a descansar, durante todo el proceso de entrenamiento de Shirou Kiritsugu nunca perdió detalle alguno de su hijo

Su cuerpo para los estándares de un adolescente era considerablemente superior, desde que le había recomendado que entrenase físicamente para ejercer mejor como mago este había practicado toda serie de deportes y por lo que entendía también entrenaba en privado en el dojo diariamente, su competencia física era la adecuada.

No así era su magia ni su capacidad para defenderse

Shirou sin duda alguna tenía una excelente condición física, pero no tenía ninguna clase de idea sobre defensa personal ni mucho menos experiencia defendiéndose de enemigo alguno en particular, por lo que pese a que Saber estaba valiéndose únicamente de sus manos desnudas, Shirou nunca pudo acertar un golpe en un modesto sparring de prueba mientras ella simplemente lo incapacitaba con movimientos defensivos simples, algo había cambiado al practicar con Shinais, el instinto de Shirou se desenvolvía adecuadamente en un combate con espadas pero él era un humano, el uso de armas cuerpo a cuerpo contra un Servant era un esfuerzo inútil puesto que la diferencia entre ambas existencias era abismal, inclusive si se trataba de un mago competente con un entrenamiento en ese campo.

Su capacidad mágica definitivamente era la peor de las áreas

Kiritsugu respetaba e incluso se enorgullecía de la capacidad de Shirou de haber generado magia de la nada con su puro instinto y unas cuantas vagas instrucciones suyas, pero aquel pseudo circuito mágico que él formulaba era completamente inútil, la magia que evocaba se perdía al instante y los hechizos del joven eran ineficientes, su fortalecimiento no era la gran cosa y su modificación fallaba la mas de las veces, eso sin contar que no había ninguna especie de vinculo mágico con Saber con el cual pudiese funcionar su magia

O eso sería el caso si no hubiese un factor particular que podía cambiar todo ese panorama

-Es suficiente Shirou…- detuvo Kiritsugu la práctica de su hijo con su servant -…ya he visto lo que necesitaba…-

Shirou se sentía molesto consigo mismo, era evidente el descontento de su padre durante toda la tarde, ciertamente había progresado como mago autodidacta, pero sujeto al juicio de un veterano que al parecer estaba apostando su estrategia a las habilidades que él desarrollo y que estas no fueran lo esperado fue un duro golpe a su ego

-Entendido….- contesto Shirou no obstante sereno, Kiritsugu no tenía toda la culpa de la situación, era cierto que él quizás podría haber sido mejor mago con algo de ayuda de él, pero entendía sus razones para no haberlo inculcado en la magia, por eso mismo trato de tragarse toda su frustración sin dejar que esta se exteriorizara

Por eso mismo cuando la palma de la mano de Kiritsugu aterrizo en su hombro dio un leve respingo

-lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé Shirou…- comento este con una sonrisa confidente, si bien era un comentario aprobatorio, la mirada de Shirou se estrechó mientras miraba al suelo

-no es necesario que mientas viejo…- rezongo Shirou -…sé que apesto como mago…-

-ah no, en efecto Shirou, como mago eres simplemente pésimo…- comento Kiritsugu con cierto deje de humor en su tono que hizo que su hijo lo mirase molesto de soslayo -…eso es algo con lo que contaba, no puedo pedirte que seas un mago porque nunca te he dado una formación para eso… en cambio puedo ver que has desarrollado algo más importante que un conocimiento mágico…-

Las cejas de Shirou se arqueaban

-¿y eso es?...-

-Disciplina…- comento el ansiando Emiya -…te has comprometido con una rutina diaria que la mayoría consideraría horriblemente extenuante desde hace varios años y esta ha rendido frutos en lo que estaba interesado, tu compromiso con un objetivo en específico, teniendo eso a la mano creo que lo demás no será mucho problema….-

-pero mi capacidad para manipular magia…- interrumpía el adolescente obstinado a lo que para él sonaba como un intento burdo de animarlo

-tu capacidad para generar y manipular magia no era importante en este caso, créeme…- pidió Kiritsugu paternal haciendo que el enojo del chico comenzase a menguar de a pocos

-si…- contesto este finalmente un tanto inquieto, no dejaba de sentirse frustrado, pero al parecer lo que Kiritsugu le decía era completamente sincero

El padre cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha

-por ahora ve alistando la cena…- pidió Kiritsugu cambiando de tema -…no será mucho, pero Saber podrá obtener mana de una alimentación balanceada y tu también debes cuidar tu cuerpo como lo has hecho hasta ahora…- girando su cabeza enfocaba su atención en la servant -… necesito que discutamos los resultados de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora…-

La rubia asentía, no tenía razones para objetar eso

-entendido…- contesto Shirou sintiendo que no había mucho más que el pudiese hacer ahí, por lo que viéndose algo cansado creyó que tal como pedía su padre, tener la cena preparada desde temprano quizás podría ayudarlo a reponerse más rápido para su entrenamiento nocturno -….con permiso….-

Sin más, el joven abandonaba el dojo dejando solos a su Servant y a su padre, haciendo que el ambiente rápidamente se tensara

-¿puedo preguntar que estabas rastreando Kiritsugu?...- pregunto Saber sin poder evitar hacer uso de un tono mordaz puesto que mientras Shirou ejercía sus habilidades, pudo notar el leve uso de Magia por parte de su antiguo compañero de guerra, más precisamente un fortalecimiento de las capacidades de su vista

-estaba analizando la capacidad mágica de Shirou desde su conocimiento sobre sus propios circuitos mágicos…- en frustración este se tallaba el tabique -…lo que ese niño hacia todas las noches es considerablemente peligroso y poco efectivo, su teoría es errada pero no es el momento para explicárselo en detalle…- confeso este suspirando, Saber con cierta educación le ofreció a Kiritsugu una silla para que tomase asiento el cual Kiritsugu acepto de buena manera

-¿Qué tienes en mente?...- pregunto ella analizando a Kiritsugu -…puedo decir con toda seguridad que estas planeando algo…- señalo esta nuevamente mordaz, puesto que la mirada del hechicero se había endurecido considerablemente dando ese porte por el que lo habían reconocido como el asesino de magos antaño

-Shirou tiene una cantidad respetable de circuitos mágicos naturales…- confeso Kiritsugu con tono bajo y neutro -…no hace uso de ninguno de ellos por el uso de lo que él llama su circuito mágico artificial el cual ha distorsionado a los verdaderos atrofiando parte de su cuerpo…mi plan actual es estimularlos para que vuelvan a funcionar como deben, si lo hacemos es muy posible que encontremos la manera de que él pueda generar su propia energía mágica de manera casi inmediata y así poder establecer y fortalecer el enlace entre ustedes dos…-

La mirada de Saber se endureció

-Estimular sus circuitos mágicos dormidos…- susurro ella molesta -…estos están anclados tanto a su sistema nervioso como a su propia alma, aun bajo un entorno controlado manipular algo tan sensible que por defecto debe permanecer inactivo en cualquier ser humano ¿acaso entiendes la gravedad del daño físico y espiritual que puedes provocarle al hacer eso?...-

-lo más probable es que tanto su cuerpo como su yo terminen con heridas serias al hacerlo…- confesaba Kiritsugu prendiendo un cigarrillo -…el mejor escenario seria que su sistema nervioso entrase en shock durante un tiempo y perdiese el control estricto de su cuerpo…-

-¿entonces por qué estas proponiendo hacerle algo así a tu propio hijo?...- pregunto Saber osca -…no sabiendo que sentir puesto que lo que estaba sugiriendo ese hombre y el supuesto bienestar que le profesaba a su hijo no cuadraba -…estás hablando de lisiarlo…-

Una amplia nube de humo se disparaba al aire por parte de Kiritsugu

-Ninguna persona cuerda sugeriría hacer algo asi ni mucho menos ofrecerse como sujeto del experimento por la cantidad de daño que recibiría contra lo que ganaría, sin embargo, Shirou es la excepción a esta regla gracias a ti…-

El rostro se Saber perdía color y su mirada se agudizaba

-tu…¿pretendes?...-

-podemos estimular los circuitos mágicos de Shirou sin problema, puesto que no importa si simplemente es dolor lo que sentirá o si directamente termina cuadripléjico por una mala reacción, Avalon restaurará cualquier herida que sufra y su cuerpo obtendrá el conocimiento que deseamos…-

Ahí estaba el plan de Kiritsugu, hacer uso de Avalon para modificar el cuerpo de su hijo mediante métodos bruscos y poco eficientes puesto que el Noble Phantasm de Saber revertiría cualquier daño

-…incluso puede que así pueda pasarle mi cresta mágica…- razonaba Kiritsugu pensativo -…pero sería algo de último recurso ya que la asimilación de esta en su cuerpo aun si este se destruye y reconstruye constantemente tomaría mucho tiempo y el resultado sería impredecible…por ahora nos centraremos en activar los circuitos de Shirou…- anuncio ya con seguridad el ansiando sujeto -…después procederé a enseñarle algunos hechizos básicos de defensa como hice con Iri en su momento…-

El enojo de Saber disminuyo momentáneamente

-la guerra puede terminar en cuestión de un par de semanas una vez iniciada…-menciono esta intrigada -…¿realmente puedes enseñarle magia en un lapso de tiempo tan corto?...-

-Bueno…- bufo Kiritsugu con cierto infantilismo en su voz -…obviamente no serviría para esta guerra, pero ese niño ya ha entrado en un mundo que requiere esta clase de precauciones, ya no solo se trata de esta guerra, ya que se vio obligado a convertirse en un mago quiero que al menos tenga las herramientas para decidir de qué clase quiere ser…-

Saber suspiro, para ella lidiar con ese sujeto era difícil, sin duda alguna en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo sujeto idealista con métodos poco ortodoxos para lograr sus objetivos, pero al menos podía asegurar ahora que al menos esta vez compartían un objetivo tangible en esta ocasión, el bienestar de Shirou Emiya

Ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de que Shirou había podido escuchar toda la conversación que habían acabado de tener

* * *

Trace on

Nuevamente el circuito mágico artificial era creado tras un agónico intento como solía ser todos los días y nuevamente Shirou Emiya tenia delante de si una serie de objetos para reparar y modificar, el ejercicio de la tarde había hecho mella en su cuerpo y por ende esta vez muchos de sus intentos de darle una nueva forma concreta a ciertos elementos fallo miserablemente generándole dolor subcutáneo en sus dedos

No le importaba, tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente

Avalon

El tesoro sagrado con el que su vida había sido salvada hacia tantos años, la vaina de la legendaria espada Excalibur descansaba dentro de si curando todo daño que sufriese su cuerpo, gracias a esta no había muerto la noche que conoció a su hermana

El tubo que sujetaba en sus manos en ese momento estallo volátilmente despidiendo pequeños fragmentos de metal que alcanzaron a cortar su rostro

-¡MALDICION!...-

Gruño frustrado, había perdido el control de su concentración al tocar ese tema dentro de si

Illyasviel Von Einzbern, su hermana mayor, la primogénita de Kiritsugu y la niña a la que se le negó estar con su padre quien en consecuencia lo adopto a él, trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, pero en su mente se sentía como si Kiritsugu hubiese tratado de reemplazarla a ella con él como quien cambia de mascota

-¡No pienses así idiota!...-

Se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo sintiendo tal clase de frustración, inclusive había hecho una comparación tan ridícula que no podía creer lo que había pensado, no obstante, lo que lo había asombrado no eran sus sentimientos negativos, era un chico normal, evidentemente en alguna ocasión había deseado cosas que no eran éticamente correctas y como todo el mundo tenía una modestia colección de porno escondida en su habitación

Lo que le sorprendió fue esa clase de estallido emocional, estaba molesto con su padre por todos los secretos que le había guardado, estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan incompetente para la magia en el momento que más necesitaba de está dándose cuenta en ese momento que era la primera vez que se sentía tan desbordado emocionalmente

Era la primera vez desde el incendio que no manejaba todo bajo una capa de serenidad superflua, razón por la cual dejo su práctica de lado y se quedó simplemente sentado contra la pared del cobertizo, mirando al techo

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca

La guerra por el Grial en la que había quedado atrapado

La visión de su familia conformada por Kiritsugu y Taiga que era con la que había crecido, una familia falsa y fragmentada, pero que era la suya

Su meta, salvar a la gente para que no sufriesen lo que él sufrió en ese incendio, una vida dedicada a prepararse para esa labor

Una joven maga que reclamaba que el tomo el lugar que a ella le correspondía

Eran demasiadas cosas para pensar con tranquilidad, no obstante, pudo asentar sus pensamientos sobre la más importante de todas ellas y que en parte afectaban a todas las demás

-yo… tengo una hermana...-

No recordaba nada de su vida antes del incendio y eso era algo que lo desmoronaba emocionalmente, nunca supo de sus verdaderos padres o si tenía hermanos, Kiritsugu había pasado a tomar el papel de su padre y en Taiga había encontrado algo similar a una hermana mayor, por eso mismo saber que esa familia era más grande fue algo que lo hizo sentir extrañamente sensible.

Ya que ella estaba ahí para matarlo a él y a Kiritsugu, y como maga no había comparación, ella era un oponente infinitamente superior, dotada de talentos que él jamás tendría

-¿Qué debo hacer?...- pregunto para sí mismo como Master en esa guerra inevitablemente tendría que chocar con ella de nuevo ¿pero con que intensión? ¿Realmente intentaría pelear contra ella? Se vio realizándose que el factor del poder realmente no le importaba, incluso si tenía la forma para pelear contra ella de algo estaba seguro, no quería lastimarla, todo lo contrario, sentía que quería conocerla y arreglar las cosas -…ella es mi enemiga… ¿Cómo podría?...-

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió la presencia de Saber entrando por el cobertizo quien se veía extrañada

-Shirou…-saludo ella alzando su mano antes de señalar en dirección a la mansión sin siquiera haber terminado de entrar al cobertizo -…hay alguien en el teléfono, dice que te necesita…-

-¿ahora?...- pregunto este extrañado mirando el reloj -…es casi la media noche…-

-lo se…- contesto Saber serena -…también me parece extraño a mi, pero dice ser una compañera tuya de clase, Mitzusuri creo que era su nombre…-

Shirou parpadeo varias veces juntando sus cejas ¿Por qué Ayako estaba llamando a esa hora?

-bueno, ¿aun está esperando en la línea?...-

-Hi…-

Sin mucho más que decir, levantándose del suelo caminando en dirección al corredor principal de su casa, cerca de la entrada se encontraba descolgado el teléfono muestra de que quien estaba llamando aun estaba a la espera al otro lado de la línea

-¿Ayako?...- pregunto Shirou finalmente al tomar la bocina

 _-Hola Emiya, buenas noches…-_ Saludo ella con el tono jovial que la caracterizaba

-buenas noches…- contesto Shirou un poco extrañado -…es casi media noche…- señalo este sin saber mucho más que decir en esa situación

 _-lo siento…-_ Contesto con cierto arrobo de vergüenza _-…la verdad desde el incidente de la explosión de gas no había tenido tiempo de hablar contigo y quería saber cómo estabas…-_

Shiruo apretó un tanto sus labios y respiro profundamente

-…estoy bien, solamente con algunos raspones de manera milagrosa…- contesto este pretendiendo sonar ameno, pero la sola mención de esa noche trillaba sus nervios -…pensé que Fujimura Sensei ya había avisado eso…-

 _-si lo hizo, según ella no saliste muy lastimado…-_ Una pausa hizo pensar a Shirou que la llamada estaba fallando, no obstante, un suspiro al otro lado de la línea llamo su atención _-…pero recuerdo que tenías una herida bastante grande de la que no dejabas de sangra cuando esa cosa nos atacó…-_

La temperatura ambiente se redujo considerablemente para Shirou quien apretó la bocina con fuerza, sus músculos se habían tensado y Saber no había perdido detalle de esa reacción

-tu…. Estabas desmayada…- fue lo único que se limitó a contestar sin saber mucho más que decir

 _-Te espero mañana en la cafetería que queda cerca del puente que cruza el rio de la ciudad, la que tiene sus mesas en su terraza al aire libre…tenemos que hablar-_ Ordeno esta con un matiz serio en su voz

-Ayako yo….-

 _-No olvides llevar a tu compañera Shirou Emiya…-_

Finalmente, la llamada terminaba, durante unos segundos Shirou había quedado con la bocina pegada en su oído de espaldas a Saber

-¿Shirou?...- pregunto está preocupada puesto que no había ninguna clase de reacción por parte del Emiya menor

Los ojos de este estaban abiertos a mas no poder, el color había abandonado su rostro y sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza debajo de sus labios sellados, su mano temblaba levemente

-Saber…- finalmente hablo luego de unos momentos donde su tono temblaba -…tenemos un problema…-

* * *

Durante su camino hacia donde había sido llamado Shirou Emiya no dejaba de tratar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo sin conseguir resultado alguno puesto que parecía que el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima desde que quedó atrapado en la guerra del grial.

-considero que debiste haberle dicho a Kiritsugu sobre esto…-

A su lado Saber palpaba la tensión de Shirou, esta iba con su ropa de diario acompañando a su Master a la cita tal cual la chica lo había pedido, o al menos así rogaba Shirou que no fuera. Ayako había quedado inconsciente desde el primer ataque de Berserker y por ello a él le toco protegerla desesperadamente pese a sus propias heridas…o así pensaba que había sido

 _Trae a tu compañera_

¿a qué se refería ella con eso? Era imposible que supiera sobre su Servant o estos en especial, en ningún momento se había mencionado algo sobre ellos durante su persecución, recordaba eso con claridad y si bien por alguna razón parecía que ella había sido consciente del ataque en todo momento, podía apelar a que fueron atacado por un monstruo y poco más, no es como si ella de verdad supiese sobre la existencia de la guerra del Santo Grial

Pero si por algún motivo eso era así ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?

Finalmente vislumbraba el puesto donde había sido citado, tal cual había dicho Saber el solamente iba acompañado de ella, le había dicho a Kiritsugu que iba a salir a encontrarse con una amiga y que llevaría a Saber para evitar inconvenientes relacionados con su papel como master, cosa que el antiguo asesino de magos asintió sin ponerle muchos problemas de por medio

-Ah… hola Emiya…- saludaba la capitana del club de tiro con arco saludando con una mano, en su mesa de cuatro puestos descansaba un batido a medio beber -…toma asiento por favor…- mirando a su acompañante le dedico una sonrisa entusiasta …tu también por favor…-

Saber asentía en silencio sentándose junto a Shirou delante de ella, momento en el que ella llamo al mesero con un gesto de su mano

-Dos Sorbetes más por favor…- pidió ella amablemente, cosa que el mencionado tomo nota y procedió a retirarse

-yo pagare el de ambos…- apresuro Shirou tratando de romper el silencio de alguna manera

-No te preocupes, seria mal educado que te hubiese invitado a venir aquí y hacer que pagaras, yo invito…- contrapuso Ayako amable, haciendo que su compañero de clase asintiese

No demoraron en llegar ambas bebidas y los tres comenzaron a degustar de estas en silencio, ninguno de los dos chicos parecía querer empezar el tema y eso estaba desesperando a Shirou

-así que ella es tu compañera…- finalmente bufo Ayako examinando a Saber con la mirada quien no demoro en expresar una sutil hostilidad

-Depende de que signifique para ti el termino compañera…- contesto Shirou con cierto matiz amenazante también -…¿Qué querías decir con eso?...-

El vaso de Ayako reposo sobre la mesa tintineante, una leve torcedura en sus labios deformo su sonrisa en un gesto serio.

-antes de decir nada solamente quiero dejar algo en claro Shirou…- anuncio está juntando sus manos sobre la mesa, un detalle que no escapo a la mirada de Shirou fue el ver como la mano izquierda de ella estaba cubierta por un guante de cuero del club -…tu para mi eres un gran amigo y una noble persona, siempre he admirado de ti tus habilidades con el tiro con arco, pero también el compromiso que tienes contigo mismo, eso de trabajar siendo tan joven y estudiar es una muestra de madurez que siendo sincera es atractiva para cualquier chica…-

Shirou no sabía a donde estaba yendo la conversación, pero su pecho comenzaba a sentirse oprimido por la tensión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-¿puedo preguntar que tanto sabes sobre lo ocurrido hace unas noches?...- quien pregunto fue Saber contundente, Shirou no era capaz de avanzar en la conversación por lo que ella lo hizo y si las cosas se tornaban mal de alguna manera estaba preparada para actuar

-¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?...- le pidió Ayako a Saber quién mirando a Shirou este asintió

-Me llamo Saber…- contesto sin darle vueltas al asunto, haciendo que Ayako asintiese y mirase con cierta melancolía al costado

-asi que Saber, tal ella dijo…-

-¿Ella?...- pregunto Shirou extrañado, haciendo que Ayako endureciese su mirada nuevamente

-eso que estas cubriendo con tus manos son tus hechizos de comando ¿verdad?...- los ojos del Emiya menor se abrieron por completo, más al ver como Mitzusuri se quitaba su propio guante revelando en el dorso de sus manos tres estigmas

Saber se puso de pie bruscamente llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor

-no llamemos la atención, no estoy buscando pelea en este momento…- señalo Mitsuzuri imponiendo la autoridad que solia a sus kouhai en las practicas del club -…si no, no hubiese llamado…-

Saber estrechaba su mirada, no obstante, con la aprobación de Shirou esta volvió a tomar asiento

-Servant Saber…- murmuro la capitana del club de tiro con arco -…Shirou ¿tu eres un mago?...- pregunto esta con genuino interés haciendo que el peli rojo la mirase dubitativo -…no importa, siendo honesta no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero ya que quede atrapada en esta situación, solamente me queda definir lo que voy a hacer -…mirando a su costado asentía, haciendo que de entre unas mesas más a lo lejos una mujer se levantase de su asiento y se acercase hacia ellos

Saber se mantuvo en guardia pese a estar sentada, la razón era obvia para Shirou, inclusive el podía entender que esa mujer de ahí era un Servant

Cabello rosado claro y lacio caía hasta el inicio de los muslos de la misma, al igual que Saber vestía su ropa de diario tratándose del caso de esta un vestido de oficinista consistente en una chaqueta negra con minifalda y medias veladas grises a juego con sus tacones, en sus hombros descansaba una ostentosa bufanda felpuda de color blanco

-Disculpen me uno a ustedes…- saludo esta con un tono de voz agudo e infantil que denotaba cierta arrogancia de trasfondo sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre Shirou escudriñándolo con la mirada -…¿Este es el chico que me decias?...-

-Hi…- contesto Ayako con tono bajo, sin ningún matiz amenazante, en cambio era más bien cierta resignación

-Entiendo, debería presentarme adecuadamente…- con manierismos sofisticados la mujer se señalaba a si misma guiñándole el ojo tanto a Saber cómo a Shirou -…un placer conocerlos a ambos, soy Rider …-

El rostro de Shirou se ensombreció, Ayako le devolvía una mirada pesada mientras ambos masters se confrontaban silenciosamente, el Emiya menor no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que Ayako fuese una maga y que participase en la guerra del Santo Grial, pronto se vio a si mismo rabiando con intensidad

" _¿Cuántas cosas me puede quitar esta ridícula guerra?"_

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 3**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **Bueno, ha sido un tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion pero puedo decir que no demore lo mismo que el capitulo dos respecto al uno, tengo fe de que el otro lo puedo tener incluso mas pronto ya que ya tengo una agenda organizada que me permite planear estas cosas con mas solvencia.**

 **sobre la historia puedo decir que tengo una direccion fija a la que quiero llegar asi como un hilo conductor, esto gracias a que al analizar con un poco de detalle la narrativa Stay Night cai en cuenta de seria dificil escribir una trama interesante en una historia donde todos ya conocemos tanto la estructura como los giros argumentales de la misma, por lo que basandome en varios referentes de libros que conozco, quise optar por una opcion**

 **diferentes puntos de vista**

 **al tener mas que a Shirou y a Illya como protagonistas, puedo darle nuevos matices a una historia ya conocida cuya estructura no iba a cambiar (la guerra empieza y debe terminar, casi con un margen estipulado de tiempo incluso) por lo que valiendome de esta idea puedo genera una nueva clase de misterio e incertidumbre en la historia que espero que sea del agrado de la mayoria, para quienes buscan su tipico Self Incert esto puede ser algo dificil pero si el caso es asi, espero que sepan disfrutar de una historia sin ese factor.**

 **Agradezco a quienes me puedan corregir ciertos gazapos que se me escapen respecto al lore global del fateverso puesto que si bien he leido las novelas y visto las series siempre habran cositas que se escapen que para algunos pueda pisar la trama**

 **no siendo mas, me despido, hasta la otra**


End file.
